Star Wars
by AMAM16
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando a Naruto le asigne a una Padawan? ¿Que pasara cuando se entere que es una amiga de la infancia? ¿romperan el codigo Jedi y se enamoraran? descubrelo. P.D: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen
1. Una amiga es mi Padawan I

**Una amiga es mi Padawan I**

Todo comienza hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana… donde el Ejército Droide del Conde Madara con un ataque fulminante se ha hecho con el control de las principales rutas hiperespaciales aislando a la República de la mayoría de su Ejército Clon, dejando a las fuerzas de los Generales Jedi con pocos clones disponibles y atoradas en diferentes partes del Borde Exterior mientras más y más planetas se unen a los Separatistas de Madara, pero mientras los Jedi están ocupados librando una Guerra, en Tatooine el hijo del Señor del Crimen Jabba el hutt ha sido secuestrado por una banda rival de piratas en una nave con forma de pulpo, desesperado por salvar a su hijo, Jabba lanza una llamada de auxilio a la que los Jedi, responden con cautela

- Jabba solicita que cualquier que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a su hijo secuestrado envié todo la información que tenga de inmediato – dijo un mensajero de Jabba  
>- Tenemos que ayudar a Jabba es la única oportunidad que estamos esperando los Jedi debe rescatar al hijo de Jabba – dijo el canciller<br>- No estoy seguro trata con ese vago criminal - dijo Sakumo cuando se corto el holograma – este es un día oscuro para la Republica  
>- Estoy de acuerdo amigo mío, pero que opción tenemos – el canciller comenzando a seguirlo – los hutt controla el borde exterior y necesitamos sus rutas para movilizar nuestra tropa<br>- Debe haber más detrás de este rapto de lo que parece – dijo Sakumo  
>- Entonces envía a todo Jedi que pueda – dijo el canciller<br>- Imposible canciller el general droide Grievous ha debilitado nuestra fuerza, - dijo Sakumo parando de caminar - los únicos Jedi que tenemos son Uzumaki y Namikaze que acaba de capturar el planeta Christophis  
>- Contáctelo de inmediato – ordeno el canciller<p>

Sakumo camino hasta un comunicado en el templo Jedi y a su lado estaba Jiraiya, cuando llegaron al comunicador se comunicaron con almirante Sebasu, mientras en la nave de este aceptaba la comunicación

- Tenemos que contactarnos con el general Minato – dijo Sakumo  
>- No podemos enlazarnos con el – dijo Sebasu - podría ser un tormenta solar o deben estar modulando su sistema de comunicación, seguramente es algo temporal<br>- Un mensaje enviaremos con importantes órdenes para el general Namikaze – dijo Jiraiya  
>- Asegúrese que llegue a él lo antes posible – dijo Sakumo<br>- Si señor – dijo Sebasu – en cuanto descarguemos las provisiones  
>- Tiempo no hay – dijo Jiraiya – de inmediato la mensajera debe ir<br>- Lo entiendo señor piloteare personalmente una nave si carga para llevarla – dijo Sebasu – luego volveré por los refuerzo

Mientras tanto en el planeta cristalino Christophsis una feroz batalla toma lugar entre el muy limitado ejército clon de la República y las fuerzas de la Asamblea Minorista, que con ayuda de dos Jedi rubios lideraron la Compañía Torrente y el Escuadrón Fantasma junto con Shikamaru y Genma, y así se las arreglaron para acabar con el primer batallón de droides, y enviaron a sus transportes para que regresaran por refuerzos, pero al los poco los droides regresaron con un segundo batallón

- Han vuelto – aviso Naruto  
>- Te dije que era una victoria demasiado fácil – dijo Minato - jamás debimos enviar la nave de vuelta por provisiones<br>- No fue mi idea enviar la nave de vuelta – dijo Naruto  
>- ¡Atención, hombres, la segunda ola se aproxima! – grito Minato<br>- Shikamaru, sígueme con tus hombres – ordeno Naruto  
>- Genma, ¡puestos de batalla! – ordeno Minato<p>

Minato comenzó a liderar a los soldados clones contra los droides de batalla en la calle principal junto con Genma, mientras Naruto junto con el capitán Shikamaru y un pequeño grupo de clones procedieron a una ruta paralela a la calle principal, abriéndose paso detrás de las líneas enemigas llegando a una torres para emboscar y sorprender a los tres tri-droides Separatistas que avanzaban desde abajo, Naruto le da orden que lo clones que lo sigan y salta aterrizando en uno de los droides, los clones siguiendo las órdenes de Naruto usaron jetpacks JT-12 para descender de forma segura hacia la tierra, cuando llegaron con esfuerzos combinados del grupo derribaron a los tres tri-droides, pero también las fuerzas de los droides de combate se vio impedido por los Cañones de Artillería de la República, provocando la retirada a su base sin más opción por orden del General Whorm Loathsom, después de esto, un transporte de la República llegó a tiempo y pensando que son refuerzos, los Jedi van a investigar

- La nave ya debió haber vuelto – dijo Minato  
>- Lo que significa que lo refuerzo llegaron – dijo Naruto<br>- Parece que se acabaron nuestro problemas – dijo Minato – tropas nuevas, provisiones, tal vez mi nueva Padawan venga con ellos  
>- En verdad te parece una buena idea involucrar un Padawan en todo esto – dijo Naruto<br>- Ya hable con el maestro Jiraiya sobre eso – dijo Minato – también debería solicitar uno, sería un buen maestro  
>- No gracias – dijo Naruto<br>- Naruto enseñar es un privilegio y es parte de la responsabilidad de un Jedi entrenar a la siguiente generación – dijo Minato  
>- Un Padawan sólo me frenaría... - dijo Naruto<br>- _"solo es una escusa, tú está esperando a aquella niña salga como Padawan porque le prometiste que tu seria su maestro"_ – pensó Minato

La nave se estaciono y abrió la compuerta para sólo encontrar a tres jóvenes Jedi, una de pelo azulado de ojos perla, otra pelirroja de ojos azules claro y la ultima pelinegro de ojos del mismo color quien traía consigo un mensaje urgente

- Y ustedes quien se supone que son – pregunto Naruto  
>- Soy Hinata, el maestro Jiraiya nos envía – dijo Hinata – y me pidió que deben volver al templo Jedi de inmediato hay una emergencia<br>- No sé si ya lo notaste pero aquí también tenemos una emergencia – dijo Naruto  
>- El sistema de comunicación ha estado fallando un poco pero necesitamos ayuda – dijo Minato<br>- El maestro Jiraiya no sabía nada de ustedes así que nos envió para darle el mensaje – dijo la pelirroja  
>- Ni siquiera sabe que estamos en problema – dijo Naruto<br>- Tal vez puedan enviar una señal desde el crucero que acaba de traernos – dijo Hinata  
>- <em>"esta chica es lista"<em> – pensó Naruto

Minato y Naruto entraron al crucero y se comunicaron con la nave que estaba en espacio que debido a un bloqueo por parte de los separatistas no podían entrar a Christophsis, y de ahí le comunicaron con el maestro Jiraiya y Minato le explico la situación, pero la comunicación se perdió en plena conversación y Sebasu se vio obligado a retirarse de la órbita, para buscar los refuerzo, dejando a las fuerzas de tierra por su cuenta

- A tendremos que seguir aguardando – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"esto dos se olvidaron que existo o que"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Te pido una disculpa, no nos hemos presentado formalmente – dijo Minato<br>- Soy la nueva Padawan, señor – dijo Hinata – me llamo Hinata Hyuga  
>- Yo soy Minato Namikaze, tu nuevo maestro – dijo Minato<br>- Estoy para servirle maestro Minato, pero creo que en realidad me asignaron con el maestro Uzumaki – dijo Hinata señalando a Naruto  
>- Que – dijo Naruto con sorpresa, para luego negar varias veces – debe haber un error él es que quería un Padawan<br>- No el maestro Jiraiya fue bastante claro me asigno con Naruto Uzumaki quien debía supervisar mi entrenamiento – dijo Hinata – y mi compañera Padawan Hiroko fue asignada al maestro Minato Namikaze  
>- Pero eso no tiene sentido – dijo Naruto después de un gran silencio<br>- Tendremos que aclararlo después, eso droides no tardaran el descubrir como evadir nuestro cañones – dijo Minato  
>- Voy con Shikamaru para ver cómo va todo – dijo Naruto<br>- Mejor llévatela contigo – dijo Minato

CONTINUARA...


	2. Una amiga es mi Padawan II

**Una amiga es mi Padawan II**

Naruto comenzó a caminar seguida de Hinata detrás, mientras Minato veía la escena pensativo y con una pequeña sonrisa que cambio rápidamente a serio al mirar a Hiroko

- Adivinare – dijo Hiroko – quiere saber porque soy Jedi  
>- Si eso es lo quiero sabe exactamente – dijo Minato<br>- Le prometí a Hinata que no la dejaría sola – dijo Hiroko – y también a mi hermano  
>- Típico de un Uzumaki – dijo Minato<br>- Yo diría que es típico de un Namikaze – dijo Hiroko - ¿no otosan?  
>- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto Minato por lo bajo<br>- Es fácil saber cuando tu hermano se parece a ti, no cree – respondió Hiroko – _"y también del porque llevamos el apellido de okasan en vez del tuyo"_  
>- <em>"muy astuta"<em> – pensó Minato – y quien es la que te acompaña  
>- Yo soy la Padawan Sayuri y me asignaron como maestro a Gaara – dijo Sayuri<br>- _"A Gaara como maestro no me esperaba eso"_ – pensó Minato sorprendido – _"si Naruto se puso muy sorprendido que casi se desmaya como se pondrá cuando sepa que Gaara también va a ser maestro de la hermana de Sasuke"_  
>- No pregunte su apellido porque no te lo dirá – dijo Hiroko<br>- Creo saber cual es no te preocupe – dijo Minato

Mientras en el planeta Teth en el Monasterio B'omarr que se encuentra abandonado en un Espacio Salvaje, se encontraba una Sith cubierta hablando con el conde Madara por medio de un holograma

- Traje el hijo de Jabba al monasterio abandonado, aquí estará seguro – dijo la Sith  
>- Bien, bien, todo marcha según los planes – dijo el conde Madara<br>- Si mi lord – dijo la Sith

De repente apareció otro holograma con la imagen de alguien encapuchado y la Sith se arrodillo

- Todo lo Jedi no solo estará en guerra con usted conde, sino también con el clan de los hutt – dijo la persona misteriosa

Mientras tanto devuelta al planeta Christophsis, los clones vigilaban los movimientos de los ejercito droides

- Que reporta Shikamaru – pregunto Naruto  
>- Todo tranquilo señor, se prepara para otro ataque – dijo Shikamaru y al notar a Hinata - ¿Quién la niña?<br>- Soy la Padawan del maestro Uzumaki, me llamo Hinata Hyuga – dijo Hinata  
>- ¿No dijo que jamás tendría un Padawan? – pregunto Shikamaru<br>- Hubo un malentendido, la niña no viene conmigo – dijo Naruto  
>- No me llame así – dijo Hinata molesta, para luego cambiar a un tono suave - tendrá que aguantarme Narutito<br>- Como me llamaste – dijo Naruto molesto al sentir a Shikamaru reírse del como lo llamo - mas te vale que tenga cuidado con lo que dice ni siquiera creo que tenga la edad para ser una Padawan  
>- Tal vez no, pero el maestro Jiraiya piensa que si – dijo Hinata<br>- Bueno, el maestro Jiraiya no está aquí, así que si esta lista más vale que piense a probarlo – dijo Naruto – el capitán Shikamaru te enseñara lo mucho que gana algo de respeto  
>- <em>"respeto ni siquiera me tiene respeto a mi"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Eh claro – dijo Shikamaru dudoso – vamos niña<br>- Padawan – dijo Hinata entre diente y deletreándolo  
>- <em>"así me llamaba aquella niña que solía entrenar cuando iba a visitarla al templo, será que… no imposible ella no tiene ese carácter"<em> – pensó Naruto mirando por donde se fueron  
>- No ha considerado en retirar ese frente capitán así tendría mayor ventaja – sugirió Hinata al ver el frente<br>- Gracias por la sugerencia, pero el general Uzumaki piensa que hay esta bien – dijo Shikamaru  
>- Entonces si usted capitán y yo una Jedi, en teoría yo soy superior, ¿No? – dijo Hinata<br>- En mi opinión, la experiencia pesa más que cualquier rango – dijo Shikamaru  
>- Si la experiencia pesa más que cualquier rango, más vale que comience a obtenerla – dijo Hinata y mira algo que le llamo la atención - ¿Qué es eso?<br>- Oh no tiene un escudo de energía, eso hará que esta misión sea imposible – dijo Shikamaru al voltear – si quería experiencia jovencita, parece que está a punto de obtener bastante

Así que los dos se regresaron y le avisaron a Naruto y Minato, y comenzaron a trazar un plan porque la batalla pronto comenzaría de nuevo, pero desafortunadamente los separatistas habían activado un enorme un escudo de energía, para protegerse de los cañones pesados de la República

- El generador de escudo esta en esta zona – dijo Minato señalando el lugar en el mapa holograma – y están aumentando el diámetro gradualmente para proteger a sus tropas  
>- Los cañones no servirán de nada contra eso – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Conforme se acerque podríamos intentar atraerlo hacia los edificios – dijo Minato – eso pondría pareja un poco las cosas  
>- Si el escudo causa tanto problema, ¿por qué no lo desactivamos? – dijo Hinata<br>- Eso se dice muy fácil – dijo Shikamaru  
>- Pues yo… la verdad… estoy de acuerdo – dijo Naruto con dificultad al darle la razón a Hinata – alguien tiene que llegar al generador del escudo y destruirlo, esa es la solución<br>- Excelente, tal vez pueda escabullirse por las líneas enemiga y resolver este problema junto – dijo Minato  
>- Desde luego maestro Namikaze – dijo Hinata<br>- Yo soy el que decide – dijo Naruto  
>- Si yo y Shikamaru lo enfrentamos aquí – dijo Minato señalando el mapa holograma – tal vez tenga la oportunidad de atravesar su frente sin ser destetado<br>- No tendrá mucho tiempo, los droides nos superan en número y nuestra capacidad de pelea se limita mucho sin la utilización de los cañones – dijo Shikamaru – marcharan bajo la protección de su escudo hasta que lleguen a los cañones y entonces no harán bolar  
>- Buscaremos la forma – dijo Hinata – listo maestro vámonos<br>- Si sobrevivimos enana, tu y yo vamos a hablar – dijo Naruto caminando al lado de Hinata  
>- Pareces que hacen una singular pareja – dijo Shikamaru – cree que lo logre<br>- Mas le vales si no destruyen el generador de escudo ante que llegue a los cañones, ninguno de nosotros escapara – dijo Minato – _"singular pareja quizá tenga razón"_  
>- ¿Y nosotras que hacemos? – dijo Hiroko<p> 


	3. Una amiga es mi Padawan III

**Una amiga es mi Padawan III  
><strong>

Minato le explico el plan a Hiroko y Sayuri de lo que tenía que hacer, mientras tanto en el templo Jedi, Sakumo contesto una trasmisión de un clon desde el planeta Teth

- Si comándate – dijo Sakumo  
>- Descubrimos que Jabba de hutt también contrato a caza recompensa para buscar a su hijo y lo seguimos hasta el monasterio del planeta Teth, pensamos que hay tiene al hijo de Jabba pero está demasiado vigilado para que nosotros podamos solo señor – explico el clon<br>- Comandante que no lo detente y esperen intrusiones – ordeno Sakumo  
>- Entendido general – dijo el clon<br>- Inusual es que, problema Minato tenga dominando al ejercito droide – dijo Jiraiya  
>- Yo me encargo – dijo Sakumo oprimiendo el comunicador – quiero hablar con el almirante Sebasu, necesito tres crucero estelares<br>- Si general – afirmo un señor  
>- Mas grande de lo pensábamos este misterio podría ser – dijo Jiraiya – con la flota que ayudara al maestro Namikaze iré<p>

Mientras en el planeta Christophsis en una torre se encuentra Naruto viendo con un binocular el lugar

- Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan? – pregunto Hinata  
>- Creí que tu era la del plan – dijo Naruto con burla<br>- No, yo soy la del entusiasmo, tu eres el la experiencia y de quien espero aprender algo – dijo Hinata  
>- <em>"Eso sonó a algo que diría esa chica pero con más decisión"<em> – pensó Naruto mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego fijar su vista al frente con el binocular - primero tenemos que atravesar ese escudo e infíltranos entre los tanque  
>- Porque no los rodeamos y lo evadimos – sugirió Hinata<br>- Llevaría demasiado – dijo Naruto  
>- Y si cruzamos por el centro – sugirió Hinata<br>- Imposible, a menos que te convierta en un droide – dijo Naruto  
>- Esta bien tu ganas, mi primera lección será esperar mientras tu encuentra solución – dijo Hinata<br>- _"esto a ella le parecería absurdo pero es lo único que se me ocurre"_– pensó Naruto con un sonrisa - Oh se acabo la espera ya tengo un plan

Mientras tanto los clones estaban usando los cañones pero no pueden atravesar el escudo

- Ese escudo ya me está espesando a irritar – dijo Minato  
>- Es inútil señor aun en la máxima potencia el cañón no le hace nada – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Bien Shikamaru el intento se izo dile a tus hombres que vuelva – ordeno Minato

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Hinata se encontraba escondido debajo de una caja grande y lograron infiltrarse dentro del escudo

- Este es un absurdo plan – dijo Hinata – deberíamos enfrentarlo envés de esconderlo  
>- Solo que su escudo deflector de energía acaba de pasar sobre nosotros – dijo Naruto - si no atraviesa sus línea que ella te atraviese a ti<br>- Si tú lo dices – dijo Hinata

Mientras tanto que Naruto y Hinata avanzaba a escondida las líneas enemigas, Minato, Shikamaru y sus clones esperaba a que el escudo pasara su línea

- Estamos dentro escudo aléjense de esos tanque – advirtió Minato cuando el escudo deflector los pasó y encendiendo su sable de luz  
>- No te preocupe maestro – dijo Hiroko – yo ya estoy lista para convertir a esos droides en chatarra, verdad Sayuri<br>- Claro que van a ser chatarra – dijo Sayuri encendiendo su sable de luz – pero el maestro Minato tiene razón no te acerque a los tanques  
>- No te preocupe yo voy a poder con esos tanque – presumió Hiroko encendiendo su sable de luz<br>- _"no puede ser es igual de presumida, desobediente e imprudente que Naruto"_ – pensó Minato – _"un momento su sable de luz en de color naranja y además tiene un característico estilo amateur (aficionado) de empuñar la espada de forma invertida, sosteniéndola con el emisor hacia abajo, envés del estilo tradicional hacia arriba"_  
>- Cuando se acabe esto te doy respuesta – dijo Hiroko al ver la expresión de Minato – Hay droides que no se destruyen solo<p>

Minato no respondió solo salió del escondite seguido de Hiroko y Sayuri que comenzaron un asalto contra los droides de batalla, mientras Shikamaru y sus hombres estaban atrayendo a los Separatistas hacia los edificios, pero los clones con sus fuerzas abrumadas por los droides fueron forzado a retroceder por ordenes de Shikamaru

- Creo que ya los pasamos a todos maestro – dijo Hinata – tal vez podremos hacer esto  
>- Aun hay mucho camino que recorrer para llegar a la estación del generador – dijo Naruto<br>- Aun necesitamos esto, ya no soporto mas tengo que levantarme – dijo Hinata levantándose  
>- Debe tener más cuidados, nunca sabe lo que te va a encontrar – dijo Naruto<p>

De repente tropiezan con un droide destructor y comienza a disparar a lo que rápidamente Naruto e Hinata enciende su sable de luz y comienza a retroceder para esquivar los disparos o regresárselo

- No puedo atravesar su escudo – dijo Hinata  
>- Corre – ordeno Naruto<br>- Que lo Jedi no corre – dijo Hinata  
>- Dije corre – ordeno mas fuerte Naruto<p>

Hinata obedeció de mala gana y corrió seguida de Naruto y más atrás el droide destructor que activo modalidad esférica y quitando su escudo comenzó a rodar

- Alto Hinata – dijo Naruto  
>- Decídase maestro – dijo Hinata<br>- Alto he dicho – ordeno Naruto

Hinata se detuvo y con el sable de luz corto el droide y lo mismo izo Naruto con las parte que sobraron, cuando lo vieron destruido los dos desatibaron su sable de luz

- Bien sabe seguir intrusiones – dijo Naruto poniendo el sable de luz en la cintura

En el centro de mando, Shikamaru se reunió con Namikaze, que le ordenó al capitán clon a organizar a sus tropas en una defensa de los cañones pesados mientras él mismo retrasaba a los droides, Shikamaru aceptó de mala gana y se retiró mientras Hiroko y Sayuri esperaban escondida la señal de Minato que batallaba solo a los droides, pero sin embargo, el Maestro Jedi no tardó en ser rodeado por un escuadrón de súper droides de batalla B2 y droides araña enanos DSD1

- Usted debe ser el infame general Namikaze - dijo Loathsom.  
>- Me rindo general – dijo Minato<br>- Ahora maestro Namikaze ordénele a su tropa que se retire - dijo Loathsom cuando un droide de batalla le quito el sable de luz a Minato  
>- General siéntese – dijo Minato atrayendo con la fuerza escombro para hacer una mesa<br>- Acaso esta demente – dijo Loathsom  
>- Ya le conseguí la victoria – dijo Minato – ahora solo tenemos que negociar los termino de la rendición<br>- No intente ninguno de sus trucos Jedi – dijo Loathsom  
>- No veo porque no podemos resolverlo de forma civilizada – dijo Minato al ver que salía del tanque y se acercaba a la mesa – y además usted es una leyenda en todo el núcleo central y para mi es un honor poco usual enfrentar a un oponente cara a cara<br>- Gracia el honor es todo mío – dijo Loathsom - No sabe cuánto me alegra que haya decidido rendirse  
>- <em>"si rendirse eso nunca, cuando saliste del tanque caíste en la trampa"<em> – pensó Hiroko  
>- <em>"es bueno, si no supiera el plan hasta yo me creería que se está rindiendo"<em> – pensó Sayuri  
>- En algún momento uno debe acertar la realidad de la situación – dijo Minato – lo molesto con algo de beber<br>- Tú – dijo Loathsom a un droide – traernos algo de beber  
>- Gracias, seré muy conciso – dijo Minato<p>

Mientras que Minato "charlaba" con Loathsom, afuera del planeta Christophsis, llegaron crucero de la Republica

- Nos aproximamos a Christophsis señor – informo un señor – el bloqueo separatista mantiene su posición  
>- Despliegue la flota – ordeno Sebasu – que los cruceros protejan a los trasportadores<br>- Si señor – dijo un señor  
>- Almirante, apresurando debemos si queremos ayudar al general Namikaze – dijo Jiraiya<br>- No será sencillo penetrar el bloqueo maestro Jiraiya – dijo Sebasu – ya nos han impedido el paso  
>- La última vez tanta nave no tenían – dijo Jiraiya – pasar debemos y pasar lograremos<p>

Mientras tanto Shikamaru descubrió que Minato había sido capturado, pero él y sus hombres siguieron protegiendo los cañones desde su cobertura detrás de escombros caídos, pero mientras Naruto y Hinata ya habían llegado donde estaba el generador del escudo

- No te aleje – ordeno Naruto – hay que tener cuidado  
>- Rápido – dijo Hinata corriendo hacia el generador<br>- Aguarda – ordeno Naruto  
>- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hinata – estamos cerca<br>- dije aguarda – dijo Naruto y vio como tropezó - "rayos alentó a los droides Minoristas"  
>- <em>"creo que debí hacer caso"<em> – pensó Hinata al ver salir a los droides  
>- olvida los droides pon esas cargas – ordeno Naruto activando su sable de luz<p>

Hinata fue hacia el generado, mientras que Naruto se encargaba de los droides, pero uno siguió a Hinata y esta no tuvo opción de enfrentarlo, cuando lo destruyo con la fuerza lo lanzo hacia un lado, provocando que se activara mas droides, ya cuando Naruto había destruido los otros

- _"Rayos no quería hacer eso"_ – pensó Hinata – lo ciento  
>- Y tú de qué lado viene – pregunto Naruto furioso<br>- De lado de las carga – dijo Hinata colocando las cargas alrededor del generador – _"ya termine"_  
>- No me caería mal un poco de ayuda – dijo Naruto<br>- Narutito no te mueva – dijo Hinata distingüendo un muro detrás de Naruto con agujero en el medio

Hinata usando la Fuerza tumbó el muro, destruyendo a los droides alrededor de su maestro sin siquiera tocarlo a él, pero a pesar de que Hinata le había salvado la vida, Naruto estaba furioso por su imprudencia

- Pudiste haberme matado – dijo Naruto  
>- Yo sé lo que hago – dijo Hinata<br>- Tenía todo bajo control – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"si todo bajo control que tuviste que pedirme a que te diera una mano"<em>– pensó Hinata cruzándose de brazo – Acabo de salvarte la vida

Mientras que con la charla de Minato con Loathsom le estaba explicando que si sus soldados iban a ser tomados como prisioneros, requerirían la comida y las provisiones apropiadas y Loathsom estaba comenzando a sospechar que Minato estaba haciendo tiempo, y le ordenó a dos súper droides de batalla que sujetaran y le exigió a Minato que convocara la retirada de sus tropas y si se negaba, sería eliminado, pero en ese momento, Naruto y Hinata destruyeron el generador del escudo, Hiroko y Sayuri al ver cómo el escudo se desvanecía salieron de su escondite y destruyen a los droides que tenían sujeto a Minato y este salto donde estaba Loathsom y lo agarró alrededor del cuello.

- No disparen – ordeno Loathsom a los droides  
>- Ah, al parecer algo le paso a su escudo general – dijo Minato<p>

Loathsom se rindió ante Minato y la artillería clon procedió a aniquilar a las fuerzas droides, mientras tanto, el Almirante Sebasu se contactó con Minato, diciéndole que se logró romper el bloqueo, forzando a la armada enemiga que se encontraba en la retirada y de que sus refuerzos estaba en camino

- _"llegaron los refuerzo"_ – pensó Naruto al ver la nave LAAT/i, para después fijar la vista en Hinata  
>- <em>"creo que está decepcionado de mi"<em> – pensó Hinata sacando un collar – _"y tú también los estaría Naru"_  
>- <em>"ese collar imposible"<em> – pensó Naruto usando la fuerza para atraer el collar  
>- Devuélvemelo es algo preciado para mí – dijo Hinata<br>- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – pregunto Naruto  
>- Que te importa – grito Hinata – solo devuélvemelo<br>- Sabe Hina te has vuelto muy descuidada hubiera reventado como Padawan de Minato – dijo Naruto sacando su collar – pero tal vez no como la mía  
>- Imposible tú eres – dijo Hinata – pero tu apellido es<br>- Si lo sé, lo sé – dijo Naruto - pero para protección de alguien sigo usando el de mi madre  
>- Lo siento por a verte gritado… es que esta mas cambiado y mas con esa cuatro cicatrices en las mejillas – dijo Hinata – ¿quién te la izo?<br>- No te preocupe por eso yo tampoco te reconocí porque te dejaste crecer el pelo Hina sabionda – dijo Naruto – y sobre las cicatrices de las mejillas es un cuentos muy largo para contarlo ahorita  
>- No te preocupe me lo cuenta cuando pueda – dijo Hinata tocándose el cabello - sobre mi pelo si no te gusta así hay una solución rápida para cortármelo<br>- No está bien así – dijo Naruto tomando un mecho y poniéndole una trenza amarilla – y mas con esta trenza que simboliza que eres una Padawan  
>- Enserio quiere que me lo deje así de largo – dijo Hinata sonrojada<br>- Si Hina sabionda – dijo Naruto – sabe tampoco te reconocí porque cambiaste tu actitud o mejor dicho no conocía esa actitud tuya, pero se ve que todavía eres la misma niña tímida de antes, aun muestras ese sonrojo que me encanta

Ella se puso más roja que antes y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, el dio una pequeña risa cuando hizo eso, pero cuando Naruto iba a decir algo una cañonera LAAT/i aterrizo

- Vámonos Hinata – dijo Naruto – de seguro nos están esperando para facilitarnos por hacer un buen trabajo  
>- <em>"Si de seguro cuando lleguemos comienza a alardea para llevarse todo el triunfo"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Buen trabajo general Uzumaki – dijo Shikamaru para después fijar la vista en Hinata – igual tú<br>- _"o no"_– pensó Hinata sonriendo

Mientras la cañonera LAAT/i los estaba llevando de vuelta a la Plaza de la Ciudad, Hinata le sonrió a Naruto y este se la devolvió, para luego notar el maestro Jiraiya estaba conversado con el maestro Namikaze

- _"rayos se me olvido ese problema, de seguro le está diciendo que no quiero una Padawan"_ – pensó Naruto y cuando la LAAT/i se detuvo – gracias por traernos Shikamaru  
>- Fue un placer – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Maestro Minato, maestro Jiraiya – dijo Naruto acercándose  
>- Problemas tiene con tu nueva Padawan – dijo Jiraiya<br>- _"ahora como piensa decir que ahora si me quiere como Padawan tonto Naru"_ – pensó Hinata y mirándolo  
>- <em>"rayos ahorra como explico que la acepte como Padawan"<em> – pensó Naruto mirándola de reojo - _"no desespere Naruto, ya se te ocurriría algo, así que piensa de cómo expresarlo"_  
>- Le estaba explicando la situación al maestro Jiraiya – dijo Minato pero noto una trenza amarillo en el cabello de Hinata – <em>"parece que esa pequeña expedición para destruir el generador ayudo en algo"<em>  
>- Enserio – dijo Naruto<br>- Si listo para un Padawan no está – dijo Jiraiya - tal vez Minato seria…  
>- No – negó Naruto rápidamente – un momento, reconozco que Hinata es un poco precipitada<br>- _"si tu lo dice"_ – pensó Hinata - _"pero tener a una amiga con esa personalidad influye mucho"_  
>- Pero con algo de entrenamiento y paciencia podría llegar muy lejos – dijo Naruto<br>- Contigo ira entonces al sistema Teth – dijo Jiraiya  
>- A Teth – dijo Naruto sorprendido - es espacio salvaje ni el ejercito droide está en ese sector<br>- Secuestrado el hijo de Jabba de hutt ha sido – continuo Jiraiya  
>- El hijo de Jabba – dijo Naruto – quiere que valla y lo rescate<br>- Naruto necesitamos la alianza de los hutt para tener la ventaja sobre conde Madara – dijo Minato  
>- El tratado con Jabba Minato negociara – dijo Jiraiya – encontrar a los denegado que tiene al hijo de Jabba tu misión será Uzumaki<br>- Vamos maestro no creo que sea tan difícil – dijo Hinata – buscare a Shikamaru para que organice las tropas  
>- Descuida Naruto – dijo Minato – solo enséñale todo lo que yo te enseñe y tendrá resultado<br>- Curioso algo me dice que dé el inicio todo fue su idea maestro – dijo Naruto viendo a Hinata dirigirse a un LAAT/i  
>- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – pregunto Hiroko – maestro Minato<br>- Claro pero ten cuidado – dijo Minato poniéndole una trenza amarilla – eso es mejor a que valla conmigo a negociar con Jabba  
>- Claro que la tendré maestro Minato – dijo Hiroko corriendo hacia la LAATi – _"y si que tiene razón esto será más divertido"_  
>- Solo espero que Naruto esté listo para esta responsabilidad – dijo Minato viendo a su nueva Padawan y a Naruto con la suya<br>- Listo esta para tener una aprendí – dijo Jiraiya – desprenderse de su alumna un reto muy grande será, comprenderlo Uzumaki deberá  
>- Si quiero hacer un trato con Jabba de hutt, más vale que parte – dijo Minato<p>

CONTINUARA...


	4. Rescatando al hijo de Jabba I

**Rescatando al hijo de Jabba I**

Poco después de la victoria final para la República en Christophsis, el Maestro Jiraiya llegó con el mensaje urgente de que un misterioso grupo de renegados habían secuestrado al hijo de Jabba, y que era trabajo de Naruto, Hinata, Hiroko, Shikamaru y los clones fueron enviados para rescatar a Rotta para poder aliarse con Jabba para, de igual manera, obtener pasaje seguro por el Espacio Hutt y para negociar el tratado Minato voló hacia Tatooine, mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata llegaron sobre Teth a bordo de una Fragata Media clase Acclamator con una contingente de soldados clones de la Legión 501, y se reunieron con los exploradores de la República

- Teniente los vieron los secuestradores – pregunto Naruto acercándose donde están los clones acompañado de su astromecánico Artoo  
>- No señor somos los mejores del regimiento – dijo el teniente explorador<br>- ¿Qué hay de los cazarrecompensas, sigue allá afuera? – pregunto Naruto  
>- No lo creo hace tiempo que no los vemos – respondió el teniente explorador<br>- ¿Contra qué nos enfrentamos? – pregunto Naruto  
>- Parece que a menos dos batallones de droide protege un monasterio – respondió el teniente explorador mostrándole un holograma del lugar – está muy fortificado no podrá aterrizar hay<br>- Buen trabajo – dijo Naruto – vallan a descansar

Naruto dio media vuelta seguido de su astromecánico Artoo y fue donde estaban la nueva Padawan de su maestro y la suya, así que cuando llego donde estaba escucho como Hinata contaba a los clones lo que sucedido de cómo fue la aventura de deshacerse del generado

- Parece una exageración incluso para un Jedi – dijo Shikamaru  
>- Estaba rodeado de droides como destruyeron el escudo – dijo un clon<br>- ¿Si como lo destruyeron? – pregunto Hiroko entusiasmada  
>- Detrás de él había un muro enorme con un agujero en el centro – dijo Hinata – así que solo tuve que tirar el muro sobre los droides destruyéndolo y salvando al general<br>- Eso es cierto señor – pregunto Shikamaru entre risa  
>- Pues… la mayor parte – dijo Naruto – bien señores tenemos un trabajo que hacer<br>- Si señor – dijo Shikamaru – ya escucharon al general muévanse  
>- Este es un buen momento para enseñarte que un Jedi debe ser humilde mi joven Padawan – dijo Naruto<br>- Lo ciento solo estaba motivando a los muchachos – dijo Hinata  
>- Al estilo Hinata – agrego Hiroko<p>

Mientras tanto Minato llego a la afuera del planeta Tatooine en una nave con un anillo de hiperimpulsión

- *de seguro Jabba esta de mal humor* – dijo Arfour  
>- Descuida, Arfour, estoy seguro de que Jabba está de buen humor... – dijo Minato<p>

Minato desengancho de la nave el anillo transportador hiperespacial y descendió al planeta hasta que aterrizo en lugar donde vivía Jabba de hutt y cuando vio que la puerta se abría y de cómo salía de ella tres guardias acompañando al droide traductor de Jabba, Minato se bajo de la nave

- No deberemos hacer esperar al sabio y poderoso Jabba – dijo el traductor de Jabba  
>- Eso sería impensable – dijo Minato<p>

El informante guio a Minato hasta Jabba y en pocos momentos Minato comenzó a negociar con el señor del crimen

- Poderoso Jabba uno de nuestro mejores Jedi va en camino para rescatar a tu hijo – informo Minato – no te defraudaremos  
>- El altísimos Jabba tiene una pequeña condición mas, exige que traiga a la escoria que secuestro a su pequeño retoñito – dijo el traductor de Jabba<br>- Je retoñito – susurro Minato  
>- Vivo o muerto – dijo el traductor de Jabba – y si no tiene existo recurrirá al conde Madara y a su ejército de droides<p>

Mientras tanto en Teth, el crucero de asalto descendió hasta la atmósfera y desplegó varias cañoneras LAAT/i con los Jedi y el contingente de la Compañía Torrente abordo, y adicionalmente a varios Cargadores LAAT/c

- Escucha Naruto esta es la cuestión – dijo Minato que se había comunicado – Jabba solo nos dio una rotación planetaria para traer a su hijo de vuelta a Tatooine sano y salvo  
>- No nos llevara tanto maestro – dijo Naruto<br>- Extrema tu precauciones, no tenemos idea de quien tiene al hijo de Jabba – dijo Minato – cuando concluya las negociaciones con él, me uniré a ti

La comunicación termino y Naruto miro a las Padawan con una pequeña sonrisa burlona a lo que Hinata noto y le devolvió la sonrisa

- No te aleje de mí – dijo Naruto – si puede  
>- Eso no será problema maestro – dijo Hinata<br>- Esto no es una práctica Hinata – dijo Naruto  
>- Lo sé – dijo Hinata – intentare no hacer que te asesinen<p>

Mientras las cañoneras se aproximaban al monasterio, los droides se percataron de su presencia y comenzaron a abrir fuego, el clon que estaba piloteando el LAAT/i le aviso a Naruto que estaba bajo fuego y este le ordeno que activaran los escudos y salieran de la línea de ataque, el clon obedeció inmediatamente y activo los escudo y los clones que estaba dentro del LAAT/i se prepararon y cuando las cañoneras aterrizo en la jungla, quitaron el escudo, los clones, Naruto y Hiroko salieron prendiendo su sable de luz y más atrás Hinata, como también de los Cargadores LAAT/c salieron dos vehículos AT-TE, mientras las fuerzas de droides, bajo el mando de un droide comandante que dio una coordenada y un droide que estaba a su lado le pidió que le repitiera las coordenada, a lo que el comandante le señalo un lugar y ahí fue cuando vieron a Hinata y comenzaron a abrir fuego hacia ella que había encendido su sable para neutraliza los disparo, como también la República estaba respondiendo abriendo fuego desde los cañones de los caminantes, pero en el constante intercambio de ráfagas de rayos láser, los Jedi y los soldados se pegaron de la pendiente provocando que el droide que lo estaba vigilando callera pendiente abajo y Naruto por el susto se puso a la defensiva

- Bien ahora empieza lo divertido – dijeron Hiroko y Hinata  
>- Haber quien llega primero – dijo Naruto<br>- Dejare que tu inicie – dijo Hinata  
>- ¡Grave error! – dijo Naruto<br>- _"él tiene razón es un gran error darle la ventaja porque tiene más experiencias"_ – pensó Hiroko – _"en que está pensando para que se te ocurra dársela Hinata"_  
>- Cable de asenso – dijo Shikamaru<p>

Los Jedi y soldados clones usaron vides como también utilizaron los ganchos de los rifles bláster para ascender hacia la media milla de la pendiente, mientras que los dos caminantes AT-TE utilizaron sus pesados pies magnéticas de los vehículos para apoyarse en la tierra y ascender, y mantener una postura de ataque y defensa de forma vertical, Hinata al ver uno de los AT-TE se balanceo hasta llegar a su objetivo, algo que Hiroko izo también, los droides al verse en desventaja concentraron fuego en los caminantes con varios droides araña DSD1, destruyendo uno desde la cabina, mientras Hinata y Hiroko al apoyarse en el vidrio delantero de la cabina, defendieron el vehículo blindado restante con su espada láser, peros los droides no se quedaron ahí, ya que comenzaron a atacar con varios droides de combate B1, que montaban vehículos monoplazas STAPs, hacia las dos pies frontales del caminante que las Padawan defendía, haciendo que se despegara de la pendiente y el vehículo comenzó a perder equilibrio, provocando que las dos Padawan perdieran el equilibrio también provocando que se cayeran, Hiroko se agarro en uno de los tubo y Hinata estaba en un posición peor

- Sostente Hinata – dijo Hiroko al verla a punto de caer  
>- Eso hago – dijo Hinata tratando de subir – hay viene de nuevo<br>- Yo me encargo – dijo Hiroko tratando de poniéndose de pie  
>- No es por ser optimista, pero no podrá – dijo Hinata<br>- _"rayos, tiene razón"_ – pensó Hiroko – _"si me suelto para levantarme voy a caer en la misma situación que Hinata"_

CONTINUARA...


	5. Rescatando al hijo de Jabba II

**Rescatando al hijo de Jabba II**

Naruto al notar al vehículo desequilibrado y de Hinata estaba tratando de subir, pero cada vez que lo hacia se resbalaba y de Hiroko estaba sosteniéndose de uno de los tubo y los mas importante de cómo pilotos droides se estaban acercando, así que sin pensárselo dos veces este saltó de inmediato desde su posición en la pendiente en rescate de las Padawan y comenzó a eliminar a los pilotos droides de los STAP con su sable de luz, tirando a uno lejos de una patada, y apoderándose de uno de los vehículos para dirigirse a la cima de la pendiente.

- Sígueme el paso – dijo Naruto  
>- Oye no me deje - dijo Hinata<br>- Que mal perdedora – dijo Hiroko

Naruto una vez más ascendiendo la pendiente utilizando la STAP para eliminar a muchos droides araña, mientras que el caminante AT-TE retomaba su marcha en la parte baja del acantilado

- Shikamaru sígueme – dijo Naruto por su comunicador  
>- Si señor – dijo Shikamaru – estoy en eso<br>- Que están esperando – dijo Hiroko  
>- <em>"y dice que yo soy mal perdedora"<em> – pensó Hinata – _"pero por esta vez le voy a dar la razón"_

Naruto siguió subiendo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto fuese derribado a uno de los droides de seguridad con el STAP, pero él se las arregló para caer dentro del porche, y, de alguna manera, eliminar a todos los droides allí presentes, pero a los segundo se vio rodeado de pronto por varios droidekas que salieron apresuradamente desde el interior del monasterio

- Maldición Hinata – dijo Naruto – te dije que no te alejara de mí

De repente se escucho un disparo y destruyo a los droides, Naruto volteo para ver que había sido el causante y ven que el caminante AT-TE ya había llegado y montado en la parte de afuera estaba Hinata y Hiroko

- No podrías estar más cerca Narutito – dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazo  
>- Sabia que llegaría Sabionda – dijo Naruto – tarde o temprano<br>- Siempre a tiempo para salvarte la vida – dijo Hinata  
>- Todo asegurado señor – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Bien hecho Shikamaru – dijo Naruto – que tus hombres atiendan a los heridos  
>- Entendido señor – dijo Shikamaru – las naves de guerra esta a una distancia segura<br>- Demasiado droides para ser renegado el conde Madara debe estar detrás de esto – dijo Naruto – encontremos al hijo de Jabba y salgamos de aquí  
>- No hay problema – dijo Hinata<br>- Lo difícil ya paso – dijo Hiroko  
>- Ojala no hubiera dicho eso – dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia el monasterio<p>

Hinata, Hiroko y algunos clones siguieron a Naruto hasta que entraron al monasterio, los clones alumbraron el lugar ya que estaba oscuro y cuando escucharon un ruido Naruto inmediatamente activo el sable y los clones alumbraron el lugar hasta se encontraron con un droide 4A-7

- Es bueno o malo – pregunto Hinata – maestro  
>- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Naruto<br>- Solo soy un humilde cuidador poderoso señor – dijo el droide 4A-7 – me ha liberado de su perverso robot de batalla estoy muy agradecido  
>- Donde está el hutt – pregunto Naruto<br>- Los droides de batalla tiene a sus prisioneros en el nivel de detención debo advertirle que allá abajo es peligroso no es lugar para una asistente – dijo el droide 4A-7  
>- Los asistente llevan esto – dijo Hinata activando su sable – yo soy una Jedi<br>- _"desde cuándo si todavía eres una Padawan"_ – pensó Naruto cruzando los brazos  
>- O lo seré pronto – dijo Hinata desactivando el sable<br>- Mil disculpa señorita – dijo el droide 4A-7  
>- Capitán buscaremos al hutt – dijo Naruto – quédese aquí y mantenga sus ojos abiertos<br>- Entendido señor – dijo Shikamaru

Los Jedi se adentraron dentro de este para rescatar al hutt, mientras la Sith y sus droides los estaban esperando, ocultados en algún lugar en el exterior del monasterio

- Se infiltraron en el monasterio maestro, Uzumaki está aquí – dijo la Sith aceptando la comunicación – ahora se dispone a rescatar al hutt  
>- Bien hecho Ventress – dijo el conde Madara – todo marchar según los planes<br>- Fácilmente podría acabarlo – dijo Ventress  
>- Paciencia – dijo el conde Madara – averigua lo que necesito, pronto saciara tu sed de venganza<br>- Señora los Jedi están en los calabozos – informo un droide

Naruto, Hiroko y Hinata entraron entonces en las mazmorras, y fueron recibidos por varios droides de combate.

- Maestro, nos está llevando hacia una trampa – dijo Hinata  
>- Lo sé – dijo Naruto tranquilamente<br>- _"y lo dice tan fácilmente y tranquilamente"_ – pensó Hiroko  
>- Acabamos de pasar a dos droides – dijo Hinata<br>- Lo sé – dijo Naruto  
>- Esto no me gusta puedo destruirlo – dijo Hinata<br>- Esta bien si eso quiere realmente adelante – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"así será"<em> – pensó Hinata mirando de reojo hacia atrás

Hinata encendió su sable de luz y comenzó a eliminar a los droides comenzando primero con su arma y Naruto detallaba cada movimiento

- Nada mal, recordaste destruir primero sus arma – alago Naruto  
>- Estoy superando tu técnica – dijo Hinata<p>

De repente Naruto encendió su sable e indiscretamente destruyo un droides

- Claro que te falto uno – dijo Naruto  
>- Lo hice apropósito – dijo Hinata<br>- _"ni siquiera te lo cree tu misma"_ – pensó Hiroko  
>- Presiento que el hutt secuestrado esta aquí – dijo Naruto<br>- Yo también lo huelo – dijeron Hiroko y Hinata

Naruto uso la Fuerza para abrir la celda y vieron al captivo hutt y se sorprendieron de que solo era un bebe

- Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba – dijo Naruto sorprendido  
>- Hay solo es un bebe – dijo Hinata<br>- Esto facilitara las cosas en adelante – dijo Hiroko – hay que tierno es  
>- No creo que siga diciendo eso cuando crezca – dijo Naruto con un poco de renco<br>- _"eso depende de que camino tomen"_ – pensaron Hinata y Hiroko – _"aunque tiene razón"_

Mientras tanto en Tatooine, Minato ya había terminado la con Jabba

- *Quiero salir de aquí* – dijo Arfour  
>- Lo sé Arfour, yo también quiero salir de aquí – dijo Minato<p>

Mientras a lo lejos el Conde Madara veía como Minato había abandonado el Palacio de Jabba y tras asegurarse de que se había ido del planeta, entró al palacio a hablar con Jabba

- Oh gran Jabba de hutt, tengo noticia de su hijo – dijo el conde Madara – acabo de descubrir que los Jedi lo secuestraron  
>- Como obtuvo esta información – dijo el traductor de Jabba<br>- Tengo a mis medio, pero más que nada poderoso Jabba vengo advertirle que los Jedi planean destruirlo – dijo el conde Madara  
>- El altísimo Jabba exige ver prueba – dijo el traductor de Jabba<br>- Y yo se la voy a dar – dijo el conde Madara

Mientras en Teth los droides estaba revisando el área por si había más droides

- No hay señales de más droides capitán – dijo un clon  
>- Gracias sargento – dijo Shikamaru para hablar luego por comunicador – General Uzumaki el castillo esta asegurado casi es media rotación<br>- Gracias Shikamaru – dijo Naruto – tenemos el hijo de Jabba alguna señal del general Namikaze  
>- No señor – negó Shikamaru<br>- Maestro, mi entrenamiento no me preparo para esto – dijo Hinata - ¿Qué vamos hacer?  
>- Ya que esa larva apestosa te parece tierna – dijo Naruto - tú la cargara<br>- _"Yo no fui la que dijo eso"_ – pensó Hinata  
>- Ahora que piensa de tu amiguito – dijo Naruto – sigue siendo tierno<br>- _"la que dijo que era tierno fui yo"_ - pensó Hiroko - _"pero creo que Hinata le va a seguir el juego"_  
>- No cada vez me recuerda más a ti – dijo Hinata mostrándoselo – ve son igualito<br>- Tal vez debería cargarnos a los dos – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"no se ve nada bien"<em> – pensó Hiroko al ver al hutt mal  
>- Maestro creo que el pequeño tiene algo está ardiendo en fiebre – dijo Hinata<br>- Es cierto – dijo Naruto tocando al pequeño hutt – hay que llevarlo a la nave

Naruto pidió una mochila a un clon y cuando este se la dio comenzaron a colocar a Rotta en la mochila entre Hinata y Hiroko para que pudiese ser transportado con mayor facilidad, a pesar de la resistencia mostrada por el huttlet, sin embargo, estaban inconscientes de que sus actos con el hijo de Jabba estaban siendo grabados por 4A-7 y antes de que la holograbación fuera transmitida a Ventress le fue otorgada con una nueva tarea que era recuperar al huttlet sano y salvo para ser devuelto a Jabba como garantía de la Confederación, cuando el Conde Madara tubo la holograbación este de inmediato se la mostró a Jabba, como prueba de que su hijo estaba en posesión de los Jedi, y que estaba siendo severamente maltratado, la artimaña tuvo éxito, y Madara fue capaz de engañar a Jabba, al hacerle creer sus mentiras y ponerlo en contra de la Republica aceptando la oferta de Madara de encontrar a su hijo a cambio del uso de las rutas hiperespaciales que controlaban los hutts, mientras tanto afuera en el espacio Minato llegaba en su nave a la Fragata Media clase Acclamator

- Comandante que el comandante Sebasu se prepare – ordeno Minato – tenemos que apoyar a Naruto  
>- Enseguida señor – dijo el clon<p>

Mediante una holotransmisión realizada a través del droide astromecánico R2-D2, Naruto, Hiroko y Hinata le informaron de su situación a Minato.

- Naruto, ¿localizaste al hijo de Jabba? – pregunto Minato  
>- Ya lo tenemos – dijo Naruto – pero pareces que los separatista está detrás de todo esto, esto me vuele a Conde Madara<br>- Lo que esta oliendo es al apestoso – dijo Hinata  
>- Apuesto que Madara nos está usando para convencer a Jabba de unirse a los separatistas – dijo Minato<br>- Maestro Namikaze, tenemos otro problema – dijo Hinata – este hutt necesita de ayuda urgente  
>- No sé si podemos llevarlo a Tatooine con vida, maestro – dijo Naruto – este rescate podría ser un error, esto de tratar con los hutt no es una gran idea<br>- Naruto saben que controlan la ruta de comercio del borde exterior – dijo Minato – la cooperación de Jabba es crucial para ganar la guerra, si permite que algo le suceda a su hijo la esperanza de firma un tratado con el desaparecerá  
>- Maestro tenemos problema – dijo Hinata viendo naves de asalto<br>- Yo diría un gran problema – dijo Hiroko  
>- Posiciones de defensa – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Naruto – dijo Minato  
>- Llamaremos después maestro nos atacan – dijo Naruto – algo de ayuda no nos caería mal<br>- Iré cuando pueda – dijo Minato – protege al hutt Naruto

Hiroko y Naruto activaron su sable para proteger a Hinata que tenía el hutt de los disparos de varias naves de asalto Confederadas se aproximaron al monasterio, desplegando varios Droides Buitre, como también varios escuadrones de droides de combate se aproximaban al porche a pie para atacar las fuerzas de la República que intenta mantener su posición ante los Confederados, pero el grupo de batalla de la República se vieron abrumados, en ese momento Naruto le ordeno que se fuera al monasterio, esta obedeció inmediatamente y cuando estaba cerca de la entrada tuvo que pasar por debajo del caminante AT-TE que quedaba y que estaba protegiendo con su tamaño la entrada del monasterio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el vehículo blindado AT-TE cayera debido al fuego enemigo, y los Jedi y los clones se vieron forzados a retirarse totalmente hacia el monasterio, encerrándose a sí mismos dentro de la fortaleza

- Capitán nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el general Namikaze llegue con refuerzo – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"eso no es un buen plan"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto al mirar la mirada de Hinata<br>- Maestro en verdad cree que podamos repelerlo – dijo Hinata – hay que abandonar este lugar  
>- Nuestra obligación es proteger a este hutt y es lo que aremos Hinata – dijo Naruto<br>- Nuestra obligación era llevar a este hutt de vuelta hasta Tatooine y el tiempo se nos agota – dijo Hinata levantando la voz  
>- Supongo que tiene un plan – dijo Naruto<br>- *buscar otra salida* - dijo Artoo  
>- Si o eso creo, según Artoo – dijo Hinata<br>- Esta bien Chulita voy a confía en ti – dijo Naruto – capitán, reténgalo el tiempo que pueda  
>- <em>"desde cuando cambio de llámame Sabionda a Chulita"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Si señor – dijo Shikamaru – ya escucharon al general, prepárense para convertir eso droide en chatarra<p>

Los Jedi se adentraron más en el monasterio y llegaron a lo que parecía una vieja sala de un trono, cerca de ahí se encontraba un enlace así que Artoo se acerco y se conecto para analizar los esquemáticos del edificio

- Si hay forma de salir de aquí, Artoo nos no dirá – dijo Hinata  
>- Apresúrate – dijo Naruto<br>- *lo hago lo más rápido que puedo* - dijo Artoo  
>- Al fin se durmió eh – dijo Naruto - bájalo y descansa un poco ha sido un día muy largo para ti<br>- No tengo que bajarlo, no estoy cansada – dijo Hinata  
>- Esta bien como guste – dijo Naruto sentándose – no sé porque no me quiere hace caso<br>- Si te hago caso maestro es solo que no me gusta el trato de niña – dijo Hinata  
>- Debe ser paciente – dijo Naruto – que es lo que intenta probar<br>- _"eso es fácil, la está tratando como una niña y trata de probar que no es demasiada joven para ser una Padawan"_ – pensó Hiroko  
>- Que no soy demasiado joven para ser tu Padawan – susurro Hinata<br>- Hinata, un Jedi muy sabio dijo una vez que todo pasa por algo es la voluntad de la fuerza que esté a mi lado – dijo Naruto páranse y poniéndole un mano en el hombro – solo quiero consérvate en una pieza

Hinata izo cazo y bajo la mochila, mientras tanto al la afuera del monasterio al volverse demasiado impaciente para que los droides pudiesen abrir la compuerta, Ventress rompió el sistema de apertura en dos, con una de sus sables, causando que se abriese como sistema de seguridad y los droides B1 y B2 se adentraron en el monasterio, con droides araña cubriéndolos detrás suyos, y la Compañía Torrente se vio prontamente abrumada, con tan sólo seis soldados clones sobreviviendo al asalto

- Eso no me gusto – dijo Naruto al sentir la turbulencia  
>- *ya tengo un lugar* - dijo Artoo mostrando un holograma<br>- Una plataforma de aterrizaje – dijo Hinata  
>- Desde hay pediremos una nave – dijo Naruto – guíanos Artoo<br>- *por aquí* - dijo Artoo  
>- Hinata espera – dijo Naruto - ¿Dónde está el oloroso?<br>- Tú me dijiste que lo bajara – dijo Naruto  
>- Encuéntralo – dijo Naruto<br>- Abajo escondido – dijo Hiroko al escuchar un ruido  
>- Sal de ahí renacuajo Baboso – dijo Naruto agarrando al hutt y sacándolo de su escondite<p>

Mientras tanto Ventress le ordenó entonces a los droides sellar todas las salidas, pero fue atacada por un disparo de la pistola de Shikamaru, el cual había fingido su muerte, aparentemente, pero el capitán clon destruyó con su tiro a un droide comandante, el cual estaba cerca de la Sith, pero Ventress desvió el otro disparo con sus sables, y luego tiró a un lado la pistola de Shikamaru con la Fuerza para después ahorcándolo de igual manera

- ¿Donde está Uzumaki? – pregunto Ventress  
>- No hablo con basura separatista – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Constatara a Uzumaki ahora – dijo Ventress usando truco mental  
>- Constatare a Uzumaki ahora – dijo Shikamaru contactando a Naruto<p>

Donde estaba los Jedi, Naruto ponía al hutt en la mochila de nuevo y se la montaba en su espalda

- Haber si logra escapar esta ver – dijo Naruto para luego escuchar su comunicador  
>- Naruto responde – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Naruto – dijeron Hinata y Hiroko extrañadas  
>- Ya controlamos a los droides – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Shikamaru no habla así – dijo Naruto  
>- ¿Cuál es tu ubicación? – pregunto Shikamaru<br>- Ventress… - dijo Naruto  
>- ¿La sicaria de Madara? – pregunto Hinata<br>- Viene a matar al hutt – dijo Naruto - ¡Vamos rápido!

Shikamaru y los otros cincos sobrevivientes de la Compañía Torrente fueron tomados como prisioneros, y vigilados por droides de seguridad Confederados, mientras Ventress retomaba su persecución hacia los Jedi, recibió una transmisión de sus fuerzas, diciendo que los refuerzos de la República habían llegado, mientras tanto en el espacio en el Destructor clase Venator Espíritu de la República, bajo el mando del Almirante Sebasu Hyuga, liberó varios escuadrones de Cazas Torrente V-19 en su caza estelar Delta-7B y Minato el cual estaba abordo del Destructor Estelar, como respuesta, Ventress le ordenó al droide comandante lanzar todos los droides Buitre disponibles en el porche del monasterio, el caza estelar de Minato se aproximó al monasterio, y los Jedi y sus fuerzas se enfrentaron entonces a los cazas droides, mientras tanto, Naruto, Hinata, Hiroko y R2-D2 llegaron a la plataforma trasera del monasterio

- Uzumaki a Minato marque mi posición necesito una nave medica de inmediato – dijo Naruto – responda  
>- Naruto puede escucharme, Naruto responde – dijo Minato desde su nave – está bloqueando nuestra trasmisiones, espero que Naruto no esté teniendo tanto problema<br>- No puedo contactar a Minato, haber si encuentro al capitán Shikamaru – dijo Naruto

Mientras tanto, los seis soldados cautivos de la Compañía Torrente se rebelaron contra los guardias droides, robando audazmente varios fusiles suyos, dando inicio a un feroz tiroteo y los clones utilizaron el caminante AT-TE caído para cubrirse y enfrentar a los droides de combate en la contienda dada en el porche del monasterio, y los soldados llegaron tan lejos como para plantar un detonador térmico en uno de los droides araña, ocasionando su destrucción y una enorme pérdida para las fuerzas de seguridad Confederadas, pero otros explosivos colocados lograron acabar con casi toda la seguridad droide en el porche, haciendo que retrocedieran hacia las líneas de la Confederación, y los explosivos plantados dentro del vestíbulo del porche ocasionaron la destrucción de muchos de los soldados androides, sin embargo, los droides de combate regresaron para confrontar al resto de los clones

- Capitán Shikamaru responde – dijo Naruto  
>- Lo escucho General estamos en el patio central – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Necesita apoyo – dijo Naruto y al escucha el alboroto – lo tomare como un si capitán vamos en camino Uzumaki fuera  
>- <em>"Hinata se va a enfadar"<em> – pensó Hiroko  
>- Maestro, oloroso está muy enfermo tiene toda la tonalidades de verdes menos la que debería tener – dijo Hinata un poco molesta – nuestra misión era llevarlo de vuelta Tatooine con vida<br>- Minato no debe tardar en llegar – dijo Naruto – ahora necesitamos que Shikamaru nos consiga una nave  
>- Genial droides destructores – dijo Hinata al verlos llegar<br>- Artoo la puerta – dijo Naruto

CONTINUARA...


	6. Rescatando al hijo de Jabba III

**Rescatando al hijo de Jabba III**

Los droides comenzaron a disparar y Hiroko, Hinata y Naruto encendieron su sable de luz, cuando vieron que por el medio de el par de droidekas Ventress emergiendo, pero Artoo cerró rápidamente la compuerta de la plataforma con el enlace del sistemas, y una desesperada, Ventress comenzó a abrir un agujero en la compuesta con sus sables de luz

- Esto es un buen momento para retroceder – dijo Naruto  
>- Retroceder, eso es nuevo para ti – dijeron Hiroko y Hinata - <em>"y también para mi"<em>  
>- Corramos hacia la jungla – dijo Naruto<p>

Naruto y las Padawan se preparó entonces para correr nuevamente hacia la jungla, pero la aparición de dos droides arañas DSD1 los hizo mantenerse en su lugar ya que los droides comenzaron a trepar por el acantilado bajo el monasterio, dirigiéndose a la plataforma trasera, disparando a la base de esta, despertando a varios can-cells que dormían en panales bajo la plataforma.

- Despídete de esa opción – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"estamos atrapado entre el acantilado y Ventress"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Se nos agota las opciones – dijo Naruto<p>

Rotta comenzó a llamar la atención de los Jedi al presencia de otro vehículo en un acantilado cercano, un viejo vehículo estacionado allí.

- Ahora no oloroso – dijo Hinata, pero al ver que señalaba a un lugar volteo – maestro allá hay otra plataforma  
>- Con una nave – dijo Naruto<br>- Bien hecho oloroso – felicito Hinata  
>- ¿cómo vamos a llegar hacia allá? – pregunto Hiroko<br>- Déjamelo a mí – dijo Naruto saltando hacia un can-cell  
>- Espero no aprender eso – dijo Hinata<br>- Yo tampoco – dijo Hiroko

Ventress se las arregló para traspasar la compuerta bloqueada, y se enfrentó a Hinata y Hiroko en un corto combate, y cuando varios golpes fueron intercambiados, las jóvenes Jedi fueron empujadas violentamente hacia el piso de la plataforma.

- ¿Donde está Uzumaki? – pregunto Ventress  
>- Aquí estoy Ventress – dijo Naruto con el completo control de la criatura can-cell y empujándola de golpe hacia la compuerta<br>- Es tiempo de irnos – dijo Hinata  
>- Suban Chulita, Hiroko – dijo Naruto<br>- Tenemos alternativa – dijeron Hinata y Hiroko

Mientras que los disparos de los droides araña destruían la base de la plataforma, Hiroko logro montarse, pero Hinata tuvo que salta y fue sujeta por Naruto logrando subir e irse cabalgando al can-cell hacia el acantilado cercano y Artoo los siguió volando mediante sus autopropulsores, la Sith tomó su frustración con un droide que le pedía un informa de su duelo con los Jedi, empujándolo con la Fuerza lejos del monasterio, mientras, derrotada, volvía a sus adentros, mientras tanto mientras tanto aún peleando contra los cazas droides en la órbita, Minato y su escuadrón se percataron de la contienda que la Compañía Torrente llevaba a cabo contra los droides en el lado este del monasterio, y se dirigieron con velocidad al porche para darles asistencia, en otro lugar Naruto y las Padawan alcanzaron la plataforma de aterrizaje se bajaron de la libélula

- Tomaremos esa chatarra – dijo Hinata – estaríamos mejor en esa libélula  
>- <em>"el problema es que ya se fue"<em> – pensó Hiroko  
>- Sube y enciende los motores – dijo Naruto – si tiene motores claro<br>- Oye tu eres el droides cuidador – dijo Hinata – me preguntaba que había sido de ti  
>- Ha, he, pequeña... es decir una futura Jedi – dijo el droide 4A-7 – tuve que alejarme de ese terrible…<br>- Muy bien todo está listo – dijo un droide saliendo de la nave – vámonos de… aquí  
>- Traidor repugnante de hojalata – dijeron Hiroko y Hinata encendiendo su sable<br>- Hay ya espezo otra vez, deprisa – dijo Naruto al verla destruir a los droides – _"pero esta vez también esta Hiroko"_

Hinata y Hiroko eliminaron a los droides, para después Hiroko destruye violentamente al droide 4A-7 y entrar a la nave, mientras tanto Minato le ordeno al Comandante Genma que desplegara varias cañoneras LAAT/i desde el hangar del Espíritu de la República para prestarle apoyo a los soldados del la Compañía Torrente, que es comandado por el Capitán Shikamaru y se las estaban arreglaron para derrotar un droide Buitre que se aproximaba y prosiguieron el ataque, utilizando al caza droide caído como protección continua en el tiroteo, mientras el caza de Minato sobrevolaba el monasterio, le ordenó a su droide astromecánico, Arfour que tomara el control del caza, ya que los droides estaban rodeando a la Compañía Torrente, pero Minato disparó hacia ellos antes de que pudiese abandonar su caza, uniéndose al grupo de sobrevivientes de la Compañía Torrente como también el Comandante Genma y los refuerzos que estaban llegando, y mientras las cañoneras repelían las naves de aterrizaje Confederadas C-9979, los refuerzos de soldados clones fueron desplegados para asistir a la Compañía Torrente.

- ¿Donde está Uzumaki? – pregunto Minato  
>- Imagino que sigue en el castillo señor – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Mantenlo ocupado iré a buscarlo – dijo Minato

Mientras tanto dentro del monasterio Ventress se comunico con Madara

- ¿Recuperaste al hijo de Jabba? – pregunto Madara  
>- Uzumaki sigue en posesión de hutt – dijo Ventress – y logro evadirme temporalmente pero no escapara de sistema con vida<br>- Tengo que recordarte quien tenga a Jabba de su lado controla la guerra en el bordes exterior – dijo Madara – nosotros somos los únicos que podemos devolver al hijo de Jabba con vida  
>- Lo entiendo maestro, duplicare mis esfuerzos – dijo Ventress<br>- Eso espero por tu bien – dijo Madara  
>- Espere –dijo Ventress activando sus sables al ver a un Jedi - ¡Maestro Namikaze! Siempre persiguiendo a Uzumaki, qué predecible.<br>- Naruto deja un desastre a su paso – dijo Minato - Lo que siempre me conduce a ti, Ventress

Ventress dejó a sus dos súperdroides de combate guardaespaldas dispararle a Minato, utilizando el tiempo que le tomó al Maestro Jedi para destruirlos para poder escapar, pero mientras tantos con Naruto en la nave

- Saquemos a oloroso de aquí – dijo Naruto presionando un boto  
>- Si podemos – dijo Hiroko al ver que no encendía<br>- No te preocupe Chulita – dijo Naruto a oír la queja de Hinata - Artoo intenta encender los contacto de ignición  
>- *enseguida* - dijo Artoo conectándose con el enlace de sistemas de la nave - *es otra cosa no son los contacto de ignición*<br>- No, no es eso – dijo Naruto – intenta abrir el flujo de combustible  
>- *ya están abierto* - dijo Artoo<br>- Bien hecho amigo – dijo Naruto despegando la nave  
>- El maestro Namikaze está aquí – dijo Hinata<br>- Ahora si veremos verdadera acción – dijo Hiroko  
>- Disculpen y yo que estado haciendo el todo el día – dijo Naruto ofendido<br>- No lo sé, la palabra descuidada se me viene a la mente – dijo Hiroko por Hinata  
>- Que graciosa eres Hiroko – dijo Naruto – a trabajar, las tropas nos necesitan carga el armamento<br>- Como le ayudaremos oloroso esta mas grave – dijo Hinata acariciando la cabeza del hutt  
>- Le prometimos a Shikamaru que los ayudaríamos – dijo Naruto<br>- Maestro tienen que revisarlo los médicos del crucero Jedi – dijo Hinata – solo así podremos devolvérselo a su padre con vida  
>- Capitán Shikamaru – contasto Naruto después de pensárselo – habla el general Uzumaki<br>- Si General – dijo Shikamaru  
>- No podremos ayudarte - dijo Naruto<br>- No se preocupe general estaremos bien – dijo Shikamaru y al ver la nave pasar de largo – la misión es primero señor

Mientras tanto Minato siguió a Ventress hacia otra habitación a donde había escapado, pero la Sith apareció de la nada y lo atacó, cuando ambos intercambiaban golpes violentos con sus sables, Ventress se quitó su falda y se la lanzó a Minato, usando cierta maniobra como distracción para atacarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, Minato logró bloquear con su sable el próximo ataque.

- Tendrás que esforzarte más preciosa – dijo Minato

Ventress y Minato seguía intercambiando golpes hasta que esta logró desarmar a Minato

- Valla ahora si me impresionaste – dijo Minato

Ventress ataco a Minato y este esquivaba retrocediendo hasta llegar hacia una columna del monasterio, esta al verlo acorralado lanzó un ataque con el uno de los sables, pero el Maestro Jedi se agachó para esquivar el ataque, para luego agarrar por las muñecas a la Sith y luego empujarla hacia atrás para hacerla retroceder y utilizar la Fuerza para poder atraer otra vez su sable

- Quieres continuar – dijo Minato  
>- Sera un placer – dijo Ventress<p>

Así que Minato y Ventress prosiguieron con su duelo, mientras tanto Naruto con las Padawan se dirigieron directo al punto de encuentro con el Espíritu de la República, sin embargo, mientras se aproximaban al Destructor Estelar, el carguero fue atacado por varios Droides Buitre

- Solo hay que aterrizar en ese crucero Jedi – dijo Naruto  
>- Pero Maestro han bajado los escudos deflectores – dijo Hinata<br>- _"pero tambien debe estar pensando que somos el enemigo también porque está apuntando hacia nosotros y va a disparar"_ – pensó Hiroko  
>- Deben cree que esta chatarra es un nave enemiga – dijo Hinata después de sentir la turbulencia en la nave<br>- Crucero Jedi no disparen – dijo Naruto  
>- Quien hablan – dijo el capitán – nave desconocida identifíquese<br>- Capitán que sucede allá abajo – dijo Sebasu  
>- Repito identifíquese – dijo el capitán<br>- Habla el general Uzumaki – dijo Naruto - tenemos al hijo de Jabba de hutt necesita atención medica tenemos que abordar de inmediato  
>- Un momento – dijo capitán<br>- Un momento – dijeron Hinata y Hiroko – que amable

Después de varios maniobras para esquivar a los droides Buitre y tras recibir una aceptación por parte del Almirante Sebasu para que abordaran la nave por el hangar posterior del crucero, así Naruto intentó aterrizar, pero sin embargo, los droides Buitre se infiltraron antes y abrieron fuego al hangar y los destruyeron antes de que los Jedi pudieran aterrizar

- Eso cambia los planes – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"y muy drásticamente"<em> – pensaron Hiroko y Hinata  
>- Parece que tendremos que llevar este monto de fiero a Tatooine – dijo Naruto<p>

Mientras tanto Ventress se arremetió nuevamente hacia Minato haciendo que nuevamente valla hacia una columna del monasterio, al lo que Minato se volvió a agacha para esquivarlo logrando que Ventress cortara en dos el pilar, en lugar de su objetivo primario y tras varios ataques y defensas con la sith, Minato la empujó con la Fuerza hacia atrás, para continuar con el duelo, a lo que después Minato saltó lejos de Ventress para después realizar un salto entres dos columnas con ayuda de la Fuerza hacia una plataforma superior al lado de la habitación a lo que Ventress lo siguió hasta donde estaba

- Se que Madara planea poner a los hutt en contra nuestra – dijo Minato – no tendrá existo  
>- Lo tendrá cuando la verdad muera contigo – dijo Ventress<p>

La Sith sostuvo sus espadas láser mientras daba saltos en el aire para realizar ataques cargados hacia Minato que logró bloquear los ataques y contrarrestar con un ataque descendiente, como empujar a su adversaria hacia atrás, así que Ventress unió sus espadas láser para formar un sable de luz de doble hoja, Minato al ver una ventana saltó a través Ventress inició una persecución apenas pudo, mientras tanto en la nave con Naruto

- Estamos listo para entra en hiperespacio – dijo Naruto – Artoo programa la navicomputadora  
>- *enseguida* - dijo Artoo<br>- Maestro no creo que llegue a tiempo tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer ahora – dijo Hinata  
>- Echa un vistazo atrás – dijo Naruto - a ver si encuentra material médico<br>- Enseguida – dijo Hinata  
>- Te acompaño – dijo Hiroko<br>- No mueras ahora pequeño tiene que resistir – dijo Naruto – si ya tiene la coordenada Artoo andando

Naruto activo el salto hacia al hiperespacio, mientras tanto en una rampa externa del monasterio tanto Ventress como Minato sintieron la partida de Naruto

- Yo también lo detectó – dijo Minato – Naruto se ha ido, fracasaste Ventress

Ventress enfurecida continuó los ataques hacia Minato para hacerlo retroceder, pero el Jedi fue capaz de destruir sus sables unidos, y hacerla tener dos como inicialmente había tenido, para luego bloquear las espadas de la Sith y las empujó hacia un lado de la plataforma; despojándola brutalmente de una de estas, tirándola al vacío del planeta, pero, secretamente, Ventress logró convocar a un Droide Buitre cercano para que pudiese escapar, antes de continuar el duelo, Minato forzó a Ventress a retroceder y mientras el Maestro Jedi le exigía su rendición, el Droide Buitre llegó para retirar a Ventress del escenario de combate, mientras tanto en el hiperespacio en la nave Hiroko y Hinata consiguieron material médico y Hiroko se regreso y busco al pequeño hasta llevarlo de regreso para que lo revisaran

- Parece que no usan esto hace años – dijo Hinata tocando un botón y aparece un holograma de droide doctor  
>- Te doy la razón – dijo Hiroko poniendo al hutt – oye droide doctor puede escucharme<br>- Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto el droide doctor  
>- Genial, aquí tengo un hutt enfermo tiene algún remedio – dijo Hinata<br>- Oh oh si ya veo – dijo el droide doctor examinando al hutt, para luego señalar una cabina – debe administrar este medicamento por la boca del habitante, si surge algún problema pide la asistencia de un medico real  
>- Espero que funciones – dijo Hinata agarrando la medicina<br>- Yo lo hago – dijo Hiroko – así que pequeño aquí tengo algo para ti  
>- te lo tiene que traga – dijo Hinata quitándole la medicina a Hiroko y logrando dárselo – eso es buen chico<br>- Bueno ya resuelto lo del hutt hay algo que te quiero preguntar – dijo Hiroko  
>- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Hinata<br>- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Hiroko – desde que montamos la nave está muy rara  
>- No me pasa nada – dijo Hinata<br>- Quizá exprese una cosa, pero por dentro algo te está molestando – dijo Hiroko – o es que eso te este molestando  
>- Precisamente es eso lo que me está molestando – dijo Hinata – pero de una manera diferente<br>- De desde cuando te está molestando – dijo Hiroko – y como es que te molesta de una manera diferente  
>- Me está molestando desde la pequeña batalla con la sicaria de Madara – dijo Hinata – y el lado oscuro de la Fuerza que me está tentando se siente cálido<br>- Por lo menos está luchando para no caer en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza – dijo Hiroko – _"es por eso que no destruyo al droide traidor"_  
>- Tu sabe el porqué lucho contra eso – dijo Hinata – <em>"aunque sean un poco ese lado oscuro de la Fuerza, cuando tengo sentimiento negativo ese poquito me tienta a entrar a ese lado de la Fuerza"<em>  
>- <em>"para no lastimar a lo que más estima"<em> – pensó Hiroko – _"tiene una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte y también una bondad muy grande y es por eso es que puede repeler su lado oscuro"_  
>- Le podría decir a Naruto… que yo… voy a… descansar un poco – dijo Hinata media dormida – <em>"pero mi bondad le gana a esa tentación de ir al lado oscuro"<em>  
>- Claro te aviso cuando lleguemos a Tatooine – dijo Hiroko<p>

Mientras tanto en Teth Minato regresó al porche del monasterio para continuar la lucha contra los droides de batalla.

- Capitán tengo entendido que el general Uzumaki escapo – dijo Minato  
>- Si señor, en un carguero viejo y descargado – dijo Shikamaru – será un milagro si llega a Tatooine en esa chatarra<br>- Si alguien sabe pilotear una lata voladora por el hiperespacio es él – dijo Minato

CONTINUARA...


	7. El regreso a Tatooine y la verdad I

**El regreso a Tatooine y la verdad revelada I**

Los Jedi prometieron salvar a Rotta a cambio de un pasaje a través del espacio Hutt, mientras que el Lord Sith Conde Madara, usando evidencia holográfica falsificada, para convencer a Jabba que los Jedi fueron los secuestradores, pero el Caballero Jedi Naruto Uzumaki con su nueva Padawan Hinata Hyuga y una chica pelirroja llamada Hiroko Uzumaki, rescataron a Rotta de la Jedi Oscura en el planeta Teth y viajaron a bordo de un carguero maltrecho a Tatooine, con ordenes de regresar el Hutt a su padre, mientras tanto en el hiperespacio en la nave, Hiroko entra a la cabina de piloto y ve a Naruto haciendo reparaciones

- ¿Y Hinata? – pregunto Naruto  
>- Se quedo dormida por el cansancio – dijo Hiroko – y el hutt está bien la medicina funciono supero la fiebre, creo que vivirá para apestar otro día<br>- Bueno, la voy a dejar dormir un poco se lo merece – dijo Naruto - no es tan fácil mantener al hutt con vida como pensó  
>- Ella sabe que contigo nada es sencillo cuando esta cerca – dijo Hiroko – cree que Shikamaru y el maestro Minato estén bien<br>- Si conozco a mi maestro tiene todo bajo control – dijo Naruto – ayúdame con esto, quiero que todo los sistema este funcionales antes de llegar a Tatooine  
>- Sabe que este viaje es como volver a casa verdad Naruto nisan – dijo Hiroko<br>- Si a casa – dijo Naruto con nostalgia - pequeña Hiroko  
>- No soy tan pequeña – dijo Hiroko – yo…<br>- Si lo sé, lo sé, eres una aprendí Jedi es solo que hace tiempo que no te fastidio – dijo Naruto sonriendo – _"creo que otosan la dejo venir solo para que pasara tiempo con ella"_  
>- En que te ayudo – dijo Hiroko – <em>"tiene razón hace tiempo que no lo veo"<em>

Naruto le indico lo que tenía que arreglar, mientras en Tatooine Ventress se reportó mediante un holograma con el Conde Madara y Jabba

- La República envió demasiados soldados, Milord, cuando encontramos al hijo de Jabba, Uzumaki ya lo había… asesinado - mintió Ventress

Todo el mundo se sorprendió y haciendo que el señor del crimen Jabba se enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba.

- Que mala noticia, definitivamente no era lo que esperábamos – dijo el conde Madara – supongo que al menos derrotaste al Jedi  
>- No maestro, el Jedi escapo y se dirige hacia Tatooine – dijo Ventress<br>- Estoy seguro de que te esforzaste – dijo Madara – después discutiremos tu fracaso  
>- Si maestro – dijo Ventress desapareciendo el holograma<br>- El glorioso Jabba exige sabe porque se atrevería el Jedi a venir a Tatooine – dijo el traductor de Jabba  
>- Para acecinarlo Jabba – dijo Madara – el plan de los Jedi es bastaste claro, solo prometieron rescatar a su hijo para ganarse su confianza y ahora Uzumaki viene hacia acá para terminar su verdadera micción que es acabar con todo el clan de los hutt<p>

Mientras tanto afuera en el espacio ya la nave con las Padawan y Naruto había salido del hiperespacio, Hinata ya se había levantado y se encontraba ya en la cabina de piloto para ver el planeta de Tatooine

- Esperaba no volver a ver ese asqueroso planeta – dijeron Hinata y Naruto – y no quiero hablar de tema si es lo que te interesa  
>- Estoy de acuerdo, pero para ser un asqueroso planeta deben de tener algo bueno – dijo Hiroko<br>- Yo no quiero hablar de tema – dijo Naruto  
>- ¿Y tu Hinata? – pregunto Hiroko viéndola – <em>"se quito la chamara y se quedo con el top para estar más fresca"<em>  
>- Lo único que tengo hay es de un chico rubio que me rescato de unos hutt que me tenia de esclava – dijo Hinata - él me llevo hacia la casa de la familia que me crio cuando tenía tres años<br>- _"un momento, Hinata es aquella niña que rescate antes de ir al templo Jedi"_ – pensó Naruto – y que paso con el chico  
>- Debe ser un Jedi – dijo Hinata – de ese chico solo sé que es rubio<br>- ¿Cómo esta oloroso? – pregunto Naruto – _"en aquel entonces otosan percibió en ella lado oscuro de la fuerza, pero cuando se presento como mi Padawan no dijo nada, será que está peleando intérname para que no la domine el lado oscuro"_  
>- Parece que se siente mucho mejor, la fiebre cedió hasta tu tiene que aceptar que es una ternura cuando duerme – dijo Hiroko – <em>"cambio el tema"<em>  
>- Acepto que me agrada más que a Jabba - dijo Naruto - pero no del todo<br>- *quieres que repares los escudo* - dijo Artoo  
>- No Artoo primero quiero los cañones en operaciones – dijo Naruto – deja los escudo para más tarde<br>- *entendido* - dijo Artoo  
>- Sin escudo maestro – dijo Hinata – no es algo arriesgado<br>- Un ataque solido elimina la necesidad de defensa – dijo Naruto volteando a verla – _"se ve bonita con ese top"_  
>- <em>"esto es, no puede ser no se ve bien"<em>– pensó Hiroko pegando al rada – naves de ataque se acercan

Dos cazas estelares modelo Porax-38 atacaron el carguero, y los Jedi enfrentaron a los cazas droides

- Alguien no quiere que oloroso llegue a casa vivo - dijo Naruto  
>- valla que fiesta de bienvenida – dijo Hinata al sentir la turbulencia<br>- Artoo fija el vector de acercamiento para aterrizar – dijo Naruto

Naruto trataba de perder dos Cazas estelares Porax-38 que seguían persiguiéndolo

- Hiroko activa los cañones – dijo Naruto  
>- Todos los cañones esta fijo adelante – dijo Hiroko – que lastima que decidiste no reparar los escudos deflectores posteriores<br>- Ahora no Hiroko – dijo Naruto – Artoo intenta desbloquear los cañones  
>- A veces una buena defensa es la mejor ofensiva – dijo Hinata<br>- Porque no vas si tu amiguito está seguro – dijo Naruto  
>- Nadie está seguro contigo al mando – dijeron Hiroko y Hinata<p>

Hinata se acerco en donde esta acostado el hutt, pero las maniobrar de Naruto para esquivar los disparos de las Cazas estelares modelo Porax-38 y en una de la maniobra hace que el hutt se caiga en los brazos de Hinata llorando

- Genial despertaste al bebe – dijo Hinata  
>- Estoy algo entretenido – dijo Naruto<p>

Las cazas estelares se separaron y una se situó al frente del carguero, Naruto se concentro para disparar a la caza hasta que lo destruyo

- Le di a uno – dijo Naruto  
>- Que me dice del otro – dijo Hinata y Hiroko<br>- Una cosa a la vez – dijo Naruto

La caza estelar que quedaba siguió disparando al carguero hasta que le dio en el ala secundaria retractable

- Parece que si necesitábamos los escudo – dijo Naruto  
>- Te lo dije – dijo Hinata<p>

La nave se fue de lado provocando que Artoo se desconectara del enlace a los sistemas de la nave

- Artoo gira esos cañones – dijo Naruto – Artoo  
>- *pero me desconecte de enlace a los sistemas* - dijo Artoo<br>- No puede ser un diminuto droide ratón – dijo Hinata

Hinata estaba empujando a Artoo para que llegara al enlace de los sistemas, pero no llego hasta allí hasta que Naruto hubiera ido al lado contrario, haciendo que se conectara de nuevo al enlace a los sistemas y girar los cañones, para disparar a la caza que los estaba siguiendo, hasta que lo destruyo

- *listo* - dijo Artoo  
>- Buen tiro amigo - dijo Naruto – no te creí capaz<br>- *soy tan capaz como tu* - dijo Artoo celebrando  
>- Hiroko, Hinata el cinturón – dijo Naruto<br>- Tienes mirada de que estamos en problemas – dijo Hinata acercándose al asiento con Hiroko  
>- ¿Acaso hay una mirada? – pregunto Naruto<br>- Inconfundible – dijeron Hinata y Hiroko  
>- Que simpática chicas – dijo Naruto – Minato responde, me escucha<br>- Aquí Namikaze – dijo Minato - ya llegaron a Tatooine  
>- Estamos cerca – dijo Naruto – pero nos encontramos con…<br>- Naruto te volvieron a disparar – interrumpió Minato  
>- Si – dijeron Hiroko y Hinata<br>- Esta nave es algo lenta no he tenido tiempo para modificarla – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"escusa, yo te ayude a reparar un poco la nave"<em> – pensó Hiroko – _"el lento eres tú"_  
>- Sigo arreglando tu otro desastre – dijo Minato – pero iré pronto<br>- Despídete de los refuerzos – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"esto no se puede poner peor"<em> – pensó Hiroko  
>- Sujetases este aterrizaje no vas a sacudir – dijo Naruto<br>- _"retiro lo dicho si se puede poner peor"_- pensó Hiroko  
>- Los choques sacuden – dijo Hinata – los aterrizajes no<br>- Entonces es un choque forzoso – dijo Naruto


	8. El regreso a Tatooine y la verdad II

**El regreso a Tatooine y la verdad revelada II**

La nave entro en la atmosfera de Tatooine, hasta llegar a estrellarse con el Mar de Dunas gracias a la habilidad de piloto de Naruto lograron sobrevivir al choque y se fueron caminando al Palacio de Jabba, mientras en el palacio de Jabba

- Poderoso Jabba, mi droides de batalla derribaron la nave de Uzumaki – dijo Madara  
>- Jabba enviara a sus cazas recompensa para verificar que este muerto – dijo el traductor de Jabba<p>

Madara afirmó que iba a confrontar al mismo a los Jedi ya que tenía más experiencia y atrás de él había tres MagnaGuardias IG-1000, mientras tanto, en la capital galáctica de Coruscant

- Naruto llego a Tatooine con el hutt maestro, pero sigue en grave peligro – dijo Minato – los separatista está desesperado por interceptarlo, yo siento que todo este plan fue idea de Madara para convencer a Jabba que de que nosotros raptamos a su hijo  
>- Si su versión los hutt cree, de firma un tratado nuestra esperanza terminara – dijo Jiraiya – a Madara y a los separatista Jabba se unirá<br>- Eso sería un desastre – dijo el canciller – necesitamos esta alianza con los hutt para ganar la guerra por el borde exterior  
>- Uzumaki nuestras única esperanza habita – dijo Jiraiya – regresar al hijo de Jabba debe<br>- La experiencia de Naruto con los hutt lo salvara – dijo Minato – saldrá adelante  
>- Por favor disculpa maestro Jiraiya – dijo el canciller al ver a una chica – debo regresar a la aventura de la política<br>- Saludo senadora Namikaze – dijo Jiraiya  
>- Maestro Jiraiya que gusto verlo – dijo la senadora<br>- Mío el gusto es senadora – dijo Jiraiya  
>- Ah Naruko iba a discutir… – trato de decir el canciller<br>- La nueva medida de seguridad que implemento en Nabbu – dijo Naruko – mi jefe de seguridad me dice que hay nueva batalla en el borde exterior  
>- Incluyendo una pequeña escaramuza con Minato Namikaze y Naruto – dijo el canciller<br>- Naruto está en peligro – dijo Naruko – _"espero que este bien"_  
>- Temo que el intento de los Jedi por firma un tratado con los hutt tuvo terrible resultado – dijo el canciller – Jabba cree que Naruto secuestro a su pequeño hijo<br>- Un Jedi jamás haría algo así, tal vez yo logre que firme el tratado iré con los hutt y los convenceré de la inocencia de Naruto – dijo Naruko – como representante del senado, claro  
>- Es muy valeroso de su parte senadora pero demasiado peligroso – dijo el canciller – además ya intentamos contactar a Jabba, no acepta comunicado de nuestra parte<br>- Jabba de hutt tiene un tío en la zona antigua del centro de Coruscant – dijo Naruko – tal vez lo haga entrar en razón y se reinicie las negociaciones  
>- Por favor senadora le suplico reconsidere – dijo el canciller<br>- Descuide canciller – dijo Naruko - he tratado con seres peores que los hutt  
>- Cuídese senadora – dijo el casiller – los hutt son gánster despiadado<p>

Naruko se dirigió al bajo mundo de Coruscant, donde Ziro el hutt se encontraba hablando con su droide asesino IG-86 personal, KRONOS-327 que se le encargó como tarea matar a un rival de la organización Sol Negro en Yout 12, pero eventualmente fracasó y como castigo neutralizó sus armas y lo puso como droide sensor en su Palacio

- Su majestad tiene una visitante importante – dijo un droide  
>- Saludo Ziro, soy la senadora Namikaze del congreso galáctico – dijo Naruko<br>- Una senadora en este vecindario – dijo Ziro  
>- Sé que usted es tío de Jabba de hutt de Tatooine – dijo Naruko – vengo a pedirle un favor<br>- Un favor – dijo Ziro  
>- Hubo un grave malentendido entre Jabba y la orden de los Jedi – dijo Naruko<br>- Y que puedo hacer yo senadora – dijo Ziro  
>- Esperaba responde entre nosotros esta disputa – dijo Naruko – y firma un tratado entre la Republica y el gran clan de los hutt<br>- Un tratado, un tratado, un tratado es imposible – grito Ziro – el hijo de mi sobrino Jabba fue secuestrado por su basura Jedi de la republica  
>- Pero señor todo es un malentendido – dijo Naruko<br>- No hay ningún malentendido – dijo Ziro  
>- Los Jedi rescataros a su hijo – dijo Naruko – si me pone en contacto con Jabba estoy segura que lo convenceré de la verdad<br>- No se acabo esta discusión – dijo Ziro – escótela hasta la puerta

Naruko a encontrar algo extraño a que Ziro se rehusara a cooperar, y entonces eludió a droide centinela IG-86 escolta, y se infiltró en la sala del trono de Ziro encontrándolo hablando con el Conde Madara

- Su plan se desmorona Conde Madara, una senadora de la republica estuvo aquí – dijo Ziro – que pasara si descubre que lo ayude a secuestra al hijo de Jabba  
>- Descuide ya convencí a Jabba de que los Jedi mataron a su hijo y que ahora van tras él – dijo Madara<br>- Jabba acecinara los Jedi en un instaste – dijo Ziro  
>- Y la poderosa orden de los Jedi se verá obligada a llevar a Jabba ante la justicia – dijo Madara – y usted amigo mío tomara el control de todo el clan de los hutt<br>- Entonces el plan contra mi sobrino Jabba ha tenido existo – dijo Ziro – pero que me dice de la entrometida senadora  
>- Si continúa su investigación – dijo Madara – encárguese de que sufra un terrible accidente, hare que alguien del senado lo cubra todo<p>

Naruko intentar salir del palacio con la información en mente, pero fue capturada por uno de los droides de seguridad de Ziro.

- Conde Madara – dijo Naruko – con que el venenoso traidor nuevamente vuelve a mostrar su feo rostro  
>- Para mí también es un placer encontrarme con usted senadora Namikaze ¿no es así? – dijo Madara<br>- Iba de salida – dijo Naruko – _"rayos este droide no me dejar escapar"_  
>- Lamento no poder permitir eso – dijo Madara – Ziro esta senadora en particular es sumamente valiosa para mis aliado separatista pagaran alto precio por ella<br>- Hmm, eso suena interesante – dijo Ziro – llévenla al calabozo  
>- ¡Lo lamentarás, Ziro! - dijo Naruko<br>- No, con esto me volveré muy rico - dijo Ziro riéndose – gracias conde Madara ha sido un verdadero placer colaborar con usted  
>- Lo contactare cuando el pequeño hutt allá muerto – dijo Madara – altísimo y respetado amo de clan de los hutt<br>- Conde Madara detectamos cuatros forma de vidas cruzando el desierto – dijo un droide – uno es un hutt muy joven  
>- Ah, Uzumaki – dijo Madara<p>

Mientras anochecía sobre el desierto, Naruto y las chicas sintieron una trampa en su largo camino por el desierto ardiente

- No estamos solos – dijo Hiroko  
>- Yo también lo detectó es el lado oscuro de la Fuerza – dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a Hinata – <em>"no caiga en la tentación Hinata"<em>  
>- <em>"esto es mucha tentación para Hinata"<em> – pensó Hiroko – _"solo no caiga en ella"_  
>- Sea lo que sea viene por el hutt – dijo Naruto – hay que separarnos<br>- Lo enfrentaremos junto maestro – dijo Hinata  
>- <em>"pero acaso Hinata se ha vuelto loca, sé que es fuerte"<em> – pensó Hiroko – _"pero si se acerca y enfrenta a ese Sith su tentación puede empeorar y caer a lado oscuro"_  
>- No, esta vez no – dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en su hombro – tengo una misión más importante para ustedes<br>- _"bien pensado separar a Hinata para que este lejos de ese Sith como para enfrentarlo"_ – pensó Hiroko  
>- Más importante que mantenerte vivo – dijo Hinata<br>- Hinata necesito que me haga caso – dijo Naruto - _"si es más importante que mantenerme con vida, se que eres fuerte, pero es mejor mantenerte lejos del lado oscuro para que no caiga"_

Mientras tanto, en la capital galáctica de Coruscant en el palacio de Ziro, Naruko fue encarcelada en una celda y su pertenencia fueron puesta en una mesa y al rato su comunicador comenzó a sonar

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto un droide  
>- No lo toquen, haga lo que haga aléjese de él – dijo Naruko – por favor se lo suplico, no lo encienda<br>- Podría ser peligroso voy a ver que es – dijo un droide activando el comunicador  
>- Al fin response estaba tan preocupado – dijo Trespeó - ¿Qui-Quien eres tú?, tú no eres la ama Naruko<br>- Trespeó pide ayuda – dijo Naruko – Ziro de hutt me tiene encerrada  
>- Esta en problema lo sabia – dijo Trespeó y al ver al droide acercarse al comunicador – espere, espere<p>

El droide destruyo el comunicador, mientras tanto en Tatooine, Naruto se separo de las chicas, mandándolas con Rotta por un camino diferente, mientras por el camino Naruto se encontró con Madara

- _"así que el Conde Madara"_ – pensó Naruto encendiendo su sable de luz – _"entonces si tome una buena decisión de mantener a Hinata lejos de él"_  
>- Entrégame el hutt o morirás Uzumaki – dijo Madara<p>

Entonces Madara desato una descarga de truenos sobre Naruto, mientras este reflectaba el ataque con su Sable de luz, Madara al ver que su ataque no sirvió también encendió su sable de luz y comenzó un enfrentamiento con Naruto

- Tu entrenamiento ha rendido sus frutos muchacho – dijo Madara  
>- <em>"prefiero los alago de otosan"<em> – pensó Naruto  
>- ah ahora lo recuerdo este es tu planeta natal ¿verdad? – dijo Madara – desteto tus fuertes sentimientos de sufrimiento, de dolor<p>

Naruto uso la Fuerza para lanzar un torrente de arena sobre Madara, quien se lo devolvió con lance propio a los pies del Jedi, enviando su espada lejos, Madara uso ese momento para matar de una vez a Naruto quien, a último momento, recupero su arma bloqueando el ataque con éxito, pero cuando se levanto y le dio la espalda a Madara, este ataco cortando un poco la mochila

- Fracasarte Jedi, acabo de matar al hijo de Jabba – dijo Madara  
>- Caíste en mi trampa conde Madara – dijo Naruto quitándose la mochila y lanzándola – solo son rocas, el hutt están con mi Padawan seguro en el palacio de Jabba<br>- No me sorprende semejante traición de un Jedi – dijo Madara – te aseguro que mi red tiene la fuerza para atrapar a tu insignificante y tonta Padawan  
>- Es más astuta de lo que tú cree – dijo Naruto un poco molesto<br>- Ha quien quiere engañar – dijo Madara encendiendo su sable de luz

Madara corrió hacia Naruto, este encendió su sable comenzando de nuevo la lucha, mientras tantos cerca del Palacio de Jabba, Hinata y Hiroko fueron emboscadas por tres MagnaGuardias IG-100 que aparecieron desde bajo la arena, a lo que las chicas encendieron su sable de luz para combatir contra los electrostaffs blandidos por las MagnaGuardias y comenzaron con el combate, pero en lo más difícil del combate una imagen le fue enviada a Madara

- Mira recibí un mensaje de tu Padawan – dijo Madara mostrándole el holograma – _"así que son dos pero cuales de las dos será su Padawan"_  
>- <em>"rayos, a pesar de que Hiroko la está ayudando la está teniendo difícil"<em> – pensó Naruto  
>- Cuando mis droides asesinen al hijo de Jabba le llevaran a tu pequeña Padawan para que reciba castigo por el homicidio del pequeño y la verdad dudo que le tenga misericordia – dijo Madara<p>

CONTINUARA...


	9. El regreso a Tatooine y la verdad III

**El regreso a Tatooine y la verdad revelada III**

Naruto rápidamente desarmo a su oponente y se retiro del combate en la moto de Madara, este al verlo ir se rio malvadamente mientras tanto con las chicas, Artoo en un acto de valentía decidió ayudar a las chicas y ataco a uno de los droides MagnaGuardias con su brazo eléctrico, pero esa valentía fue de corto rendimiento porque fue rápidamente desarmado por un ataque de electrostaff

- *lo siento chicas* - dijo Artoo  
>- Artoo – dijo Hinata<br>- _"rayos esto droides sí que son fastidioso ni siquiera Artoo los pudo paralizar"_ – pensó Hiroko – Tres contra dos, genial estamos en desventaja  
>- Oloroso nos cubre las espaldas – dijo Hinata – así que estamos a igual<p>

Los droides MagnaGuardias ignoraron a Hiroko y comenzaron a atacar a Hinata, esta se defendía y retrocedía para esquivar los ataque de los droides, pero en uno de eso llego un momento que al pisar mal resbalo cuesta abajo de una colina de arena, mientras en Coruscant Trespeó acompañado por el Comandante Clon Fox, y otros cinco Guardias de Coruscant habían llegado al palacio de Ziro, mientras adentro del palacio Naruko fue escoltada de nuevo hacia la sala del trono de Ziro

- Intento pedir ayuda senadora – dijo Ziro – yo diría que es muy peligrosa tenerla viva  
>- Asesinara a una senadora galáctica en Coruscant – dijo Naruko - ¿acaso esta demente?<br>- Tengo amigo poderoso en el senado – dijo Ziro – no le tengo miedo a…

En ese momento, se escucho como alguien destruía la puerta principal del palacio, y la explosión se llevó a los droides de combate B1 que custodiaban la entrada

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – pregunto Trespeó asomándose  
>- Trespeó – dijo Naruko asombrada<br>- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Ziro

El equipo de Fox entró y comenzaron a disparar y Ziro tras esquivar un disparo, intentó deslizarse fuera de su tarima, corriendo hacia la salida, los Guardias de Coruscant cubriéndose de los fuegos enemigos pudieron destruir rápidamente los droides de seguridad restantes y Naruko logró liberarse del droide IG-86 que la sujetaba, para quitarle su rifle bláster E-5 para destruirlo, para luego exigirle a Ziro que se detuviera, mientras los soldados clones rodeaban al asustado hutt, cerrándole las oportunidades para escaparse.

- ¿Ama Naruko se encuentra bien? – pregunto Trespeó – ¿llegue tarde?  
>- Trespeó no pudiste llegar más a tiempo – dijo Naruko<br>- Gracias al fabricante – dijo Trespeó – que enorme alivio  
>- ¿Arrestamos al hutt senadora? – pregunto un clon<br>- No tuve alternativa, Madara me dijo que me mataría si no lo ayudaba a secuestrar al hijo de Jabba – dijo Ziro – tiene que creerme, yo adoro a ese retoño  
>- Si, por supuesto – dijo Naruko<p>

Mientras en Tatooine los droides bajaron la colina, pero Hinata y Hiroko agarraron a uno desprevenido y lo corto, en ese momento vieron a Naruto pasando con la moto por la montaña y entonces lo llamaron pero él no las oyó y continuo de largo hacia al Palacio

- Nunca me escucha – dijo Hinata  
>- <em>"Se fue de largo y por apuro que iba debe de estar preocupado hasta el punto de que no escucho cuando Hinata lo llamo"<em> – pensó Hiroko – terminemos con esto de una vez  
>- Ya me canse de estos – pensó Hinata – así que ustedes droides volverán con Madara en parte<p>

Hiroko y Hinata comenzaron a atacar a los droides y uno de los ataque haces que Hinata caiga de espalda y para no aplastar el hutt se sostiene con los brazos y Hiroko salta encima tumbándolo y destruye el otro, pero como se descuido el que había tumbado la iba a atacar, pero Hinata lo destruye

- Sabe Hiroko ser Padawan es más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Hinata  
>- Digo lo mismo – dijo Hiroko – pero nada es fácil<br>- Hay que llevar al pequeño a casa – dijo Hinata

Hiroko asistió y comenzaron a caminar hacia al castillo, mientras tanto Naruto había llegado a la entrada del palacio es recibido por el droide traductor como también de algunos guardia de Jabba

- ¿Dónde está mi Padawan? – pregunto Naruto  
>- Por aquí – dijo el traductor de Jabba – su arma por favor<p>

Naruto no iba a entregar el sable, pero al verse amenazado por los guardia de Jabba le entrego el sable al droide traductor para luego seguirlo pensando que Hiroko y Hinata estaba allí

- Él es el caballero Jedi Naruto Uzumaki – dijo el traductor de Jabba – y como dijo el conde Madara su hijo no está con él  
>- ¿Qué su hijo no está aquí? – dijo Naruto desesperado - ¿Dónde está Hinata?<p>

Al no recibir respuesta, Naruto usa la Fuerza para arrebatarle el sable al droide que se la había pedido, para luego encenderla y amenazar a Jabba con el

- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Padawan? – pregunto Naruto  
>- Estas aquí para matar a Jabba – dijo el traductor<br>- Poderoso Jabba vine aquí para negociar – dijo Naruto  
>- Has venido aquí para morir – dijo el traductor de Jabba<p>

Los guardias levantaron su arma y amputando a Naruto, pero una voz de una chica que estaba en la entrada lo detuvo, Naruto al ver que se trataba de Hinata, Hiroko y Artoo desactivó el sable y Hinata se acerco para entregarle a Jabba a su hijo

- Serán ejecutados inmediatamente – dijo el traductor de Jabba  
>- ¿Qué? – dijeron Naruto, Hiroko y Hinata<br>- *¿Qué?* - dijo Artoo

Los guardias de Jabba volvieron a levantar su arma hacia los tres Jedi y estos encendieron su sable de luz para defenderse

- Siempre te pasa lo mismo – pregunto Hinata  
>- Me pasa a donde quiero que voy – dijo Naruto<p>

El hijo de Jabba comenzó a llorar, pero un ruido de su holoproyector llamando la atención de Jabba ya que su tío Ziro era el que lo estaba contactando, el droide traductor acepto la llamada

- Saludo honorable Jabba – dijo Naruko  
>- <em>"Como se entera cuando estoy en problema"<em> – pensó Naruto  
>- Soy la senadora Namikaze del congreso galáctico – dijo Naruko – descubrí un plan en su contra por uno de lo suyo, su tío admitirá que conspiro con el conde Madara para secuestrar a su hijo e inculpar a los Jedi por el crimen<p>

La imagen de del holoproyector se cambio a la de Ziro y Jabba comenzó a discutir del porque lo había hecho y admitió que era el culpable como también el Conde Madara ya que lo había amenazado, algo que enfureció a Jabba echando a Ziro de su vista, algo que izo y la imagen volvió a Naruko

- La familia hutt castigara a Ziro de forma severa – dijo el traductor de Jabba  
>- Tal vez ahora le permita a la República utilizar sus rutas - dijo Naruko - y las hostilidades terminen al fin<br>- Jabba está de acuerdo – dijo el traductor de Jabba – un tratado es necesario  
>- No lo lamentara Jabba – dijo Naruko<br>- Los ejércitos de clones pueden atravesar los territorios de Jabba – dijo el traductor de Jabba  
>- Senadora – llamo Naruto – tiene mi eterna gratitud<br>- _"se parece a Naruto"_ – pensó Hinata – _"será por eso que tiene el apellido de su okasan"_  
>- No maestro Uzumaki – dijo Naruko – yo y toda la Republica le damos las gracias<br>- Jabba le gradecería mucho que llevara a Madara ante la justicia por sus crímenes contras los hutt – dijo el traductor de Jabba  
>- Cuente con ello Jabba – dijo Naruto<p>

Mientras tanto el conde Madara se encontraba saliendo en su nave de Tatooine y se encontraba ya en el espacio

- Es desafortunado maestro – dijo Madara – los ejercito Jedi tendrá su ruta de provisiones en el borde exterior, nuestra lucha acaba de hacerse mucho más difícil  
>- Concédales a los Jedi esta pequeña victoria, amigo – dijo el Sith misterioso - Pues los engranes de esta guerra giran a nuestro favor<p>

Mientras tanto a las afuera de palacio de Jabba estaba Naruto, Hinata y Hiroko vieron como una cañonera LAAT/i se acercaba y para cuando aterrizo se vio a Jiraiya y Minato, estos se acercaron y con un gesto de cabeza felicitaron a Naruto como a las Padawan por un buen trabajo

CONTINUARA...


	10. Malevolencia I

**Malevolencia I**

Poco después de la victoria de República en obtener como agradecimiento a tener acceso sin restricciones a las rutas comerciales de los hutts en el Borde Exterior, por las acciones de los Jedi Naruko, Hinata y Naruto durante el secuestro del hijo de Jabba y también fueron felicitados por Minato y Jiraiya que habían llegado en una cañonera LAAT/i, pero ahora los Jedis están en aprietos, ya que docenas de naves de la República han sido destruidas en ataques sorpresa, que no dejan ningún sobreviviente y hay rumores de que se trata de una nueva y terrible arma separatista, ante el creciente temor, el Consejo Jedi envía al Maestro Shiro Hanekawa, para destruir la amenaza, antes de que ataque nuevamente, así que el Maestro Shiro y la flota del Almirante Boost conformada por tres cruceros donde la principal donde esta a bordo Shiro es llamada Triunfante, llegan al sistema Abregado en el Borde Exterior, ya que estaban siguiendo una extraña nave solitaria, que parece ser el arma asesina que indican los informes de inteligencia, al darse cuenta que eran seguido redujeron la velocidad y un droide aviso que habían destetado a los tres cruceros, a lo que Conde Madara que se encontraba para supervisar el progreso de Grievous, le ordenó a sus fuerzas interferir las transmisiones efectuadas en la fuerza de ataque de la República

- La nave enemiga redujo su velocidad, General - dijo Wolffe  
>- Entonces significa que se habrán dado cuenta de que los estamos siguiendo... – dijo Shiro<br>- La flota mantiene su posición señor – dijo Wolffe  
>- sería adecuado informa nuestra posición ante de atacar – dijo Shiro<br>- La flota de Uzumaki está cerca en el sistema Bith – dijo Wolffe  
>- Bien, tal vez nos pueda dar apoyo – dijo Shiro<br>- Por lo que dice Uzumaki siempre está listo para pelear – dijo Wolffe  
>- Eso dicen – dijo Shiro apretando un boto<br>- Kotoya maestro Shiro – dijo Hinata  
>- Kotoya pequeña Hinata – dijo Shiro<br>- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de la arma misteriosa? – pregunto Naruto  
>- La ubican en el sistema Abregado – dijo Shiro – necesitamos refuerzo<br>- Tendré que consultarlo con el consejo, maestro – dijo Naruto – recibí órdenes estrictas de proteger nuestra zona asignada  
>- Maestro… Shiro… ¿Qué pasa…? – trato de preguntar pero la trasmisión se cayó<br>- ¿Que sucede con la trasmisión? – pregunto Shiro  
>- Hay demasiada interferencia – dijo Wolffe - los perdimos<p>

El Conde Madara al ver esto como otra oportunidad probar su arma así que le ordeno al general Grievous que atacara cuando quisiera, así que se movieron a una posición para atacar la flota de Shiro, para luego Grievous ordenar que se disparara el arma contra los cruceros de la República, Wolffe que estaba a bordo de uno de los cruceros se da cuenta que el enemigo estaba emitiendo una fuerte lectura de energía a lo que Shiro manda a abrir fuego, pero debido a que la nave droide no estaba a su alcance, los cruceros de la República no pudieron abrir fuego, así que vieron como la nave droide disparar sus cañones; y mientras la ola se aproximaba, Shiro y los soldados clones se prepararon para el impacto y cuando la ola atravesó la flota quedaron neutralizados de los escudos e incapaces de defenderse quedando vulnerables a un ataque de los numerosos disparos de lo turboláser que no tardo en llegar, destruyendo rápidamente a los otros dos cruceros, pero antes de que el crucero el Triunfante fuera destruido, Shiro grita una orden de ir a la capsulas de escape, así logrando escapar de una muerte segura, mientras el Conde Madara le ordena enviar a los Cazadores de Cápsulas a eliminar a los sobrevivientes, para evitar que le informasen a la República sobre su nueva arma que estaba equipada en esa nave que se llamaba Malevolencia, posteriormente en el sistema Bith, después de la pérdida de contacto con Shiro, Hinata trataba de convence a Naruto pero este se negaba a cada rato

- Pero tú escuchaste al maestro Shiro, necesita apoyo – dijo Hinata – tenemos que ayudarlo  
>- Primero tenemos que ver que decide el consejo, es una reunión importante Hinata – dijo Naruto – recuerda se prudente y no hable si nadie te habla<br>- _"tratare de quedarme callada si algo no me agrada"_ – pensó Hinata entrando donde había una holoconferencia  
>- Esa arma misteriosa a atacado a doces sistema y a desaparecido sin dejar rastro – dijo Sakumo<br>- No podemos seguir perdiendo mas nave – dijo el canciller pero al notar a Naruto – ah maestro Naruto, han tenido existo localizando el arma secreta del general Grievous  
>- El maestro Shiro estaba en el sistema Abregado cuando perdimos constato – dijo Naruto - El General Shiro Hanekawa no volvió a hacer contacto y la ausencia de señales de auxilio indica que su flota fue…<br>- _"eso no puede ser verdad"_ – pensó Hinata mirando a Naruto – _"es imposible que allá sido destruido"_  
>- <em>"es una posibilidad, pero para mí, también es difícil de cree eso"<em> – pensó Naruto mirando a Hinata para luego mirar al frente - que su flota fue destruida, como las demás, estamos preparando una misión de rescate  
>- La inteligencia nos revela que es un arma que jamás dejas sobreviviente – dijo el canciller<br>- Los Separatista está siendo muy cuidadoso – dijo Minato – no dejaran ningún testigo  
>- Trágica esta baja son – dijo Jiraiya – pero impedir mas debemos<br>- Todos los grupos de batalla protegerán los convoyes de provisiones incluyendo el tuyo Uzumaki – dijo Sakumo - no podemos arriesgar otra nave en una misión de rescate  
>- <em>"no estoy de acuerdo con eso y tampoco me voy quedar callada ante esto"<em> – dijo Hinata disgustada - _"así que lo siento por desobedecerte Naruto"_  
>- <em>"esa mirada la conozco muy bien"<em> – pensó Naruto – _"a Hinata le disgusta la idea y piensa desobedecer a lo que le dije antes de entrar"_  
>- ¡No, esperen! - dijo Hinata - El hecho de que la última vez no hayan habido sobrevivientes, no significa que no los haya esta vez...!<br>- _"tal para cual esto dos son cuando quieren decir algo"_ – pensó Jiraiya – _"valientemente lo dice directamente"_  
>- Afirmación audaz para provenir de alguien tan joven – dijo el canciller<br>- Bueno, tome en cuenta que aprende de Naruto... - dijo Minato - _"aunque tanto tiempo con Kushina a uno se le puede pegar las mañas de decir las cosas sin pensar"_  
>- Disculpen a mi Padawan – dijo Naruto – seguiremos su intrusiones, maestro<br>- _"yo no pienso hacer eso"_ – pensó Hinata furiosa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta  
>- Hinata - llamo Naruto<br>- Si alguien podría sobrevivir es el maestro Shiro – dijo Hinata volteándose – no entiendo porque…  
>- Lo que no entiendes es el protocolo Jedi y tu lugar joven Padawan – dijo Naruto pero al ver entrar al almirante – almirante dividieron las naves para maximizar el área de defensa, me adelantare para buscar actividad enemiga<br>- No es algo arriesgado con esa arma misteriosa – dijo Sebasu  
>- Posiblemente, pero usted no cuestionara mis órdenes – dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata<br>- _"si ya entendí de no volver a cuestionar tu ordenes"_ – pensó Hinata bajando la mirada - _"pero porque no me lo dice de frente en vez de indirectamente"_  
>- Vámonos Chulita – dijo Naruto<p>

Naruto seguido de Hinata abordaron su nave personal llamada Crepúsculo y cuando Artoo estaba preparando las coordenadas de Sistema Abregado, Hinata traro de decirle a Naruto el de porque había hablado en la reunión, pero Naruto la detuvo manifestándole que no tenía nada que explicar, para luego activar el hiperpropulsor para lograr dar el salto hacia al hiperespacio y cuando salieron de este llegaron al Sistema Abregado

- Artoo prepara el radar y regulado para que busque armas misteriosas – dijo Hinata  
>- *entendido* - dijo Artoo<br>- No, Artoo que busque forma de vida en alta sensibilidad – dijo Naruto  
>- *claro* - dijo Artoo<br>- Para que buscar forma de vida para encontrar un arma enemiga que seguramente está lleno de… droides… de batalla - dijo Hinata – el sistema Abregado  
>- <em>"Bingo"<em> – pensó Naruto sonriendo y mirando a Hinata  
>- Entonces tú si puede desobedecer al consejo – dijo Hinata molesta<br>- Hacer lo que diga el consejo es una cosa, como decidimos cómo hacerla, es otra - dijo Naruto – eso es lo que intento enseñarte joven Padawan  
>- Tú intención siempre fue buscar sobreviviente – dijo Hinata<br>- Hay vida en peligro Hinata – dijo Naruto – no podemos darle la espalda  
>- Eso fue lo que dije en la sala de misiones – dijo Hinata<br>- Lo sé – dijo Naruto - pero la forma que lo dijiste estuvo mal  
>- <em>"creo que tiene razón"<em> – pensó Hinata - _"pero es que se me pego la mañas de Hiroko y Kushina de decir las cosas directamente"_  
>- Date prisa enciende el iluminador – dijo Naruto<br>- No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que noten nuestra ausencia – dijo Hinata

Mientras tanto en la capsula donde se encontraba Shiro acompañado del Comandante Wolffe, el Sargento Sinker y el soldado Boost, se encontraba flotando en el espacio

- La celda de energía se agotaron, no tenemos motores, comunicación, ni… recarga de apoyo vital – dijo Wolffe  
>- Entonces esperaremos sin respirar – dijo Sinken<br>- Alguien vendrá a buscarnos ¿No?– dijo Boost  
>- <em>"eso espero"<em> – pensó Wolffe  
>- Restablezcamos la energía para que tenga algo que encontrar – dijo Shiro<br>- _"entonces a ponernos a trabajar"_ – pensó Sinker – _"para que por lo menos tengamos energía"_  
>- El aire se está enviciando – dijo Wolffe<br>- No mire a mí, es Boost, señor – dijo Sinker - él sólo tiene un baño cuando no está en servicio  
>- Cállate, sigue trabajando en la capsula y deja de bromear – dijo Boost<br>- Cree que tengamos esperanza general – dijo Wolffe  
>- No creo en la esperanza Comándate – dijo Shiro – se que si trabajamos juntos nos mantendremos vivos alguien nos encontrara<br>- Con el respeto que merece General – dijo Sinker – estratégicamente no tiene sentido que alguien venga a buscarnos, si yo estuviera al mando estaría buscando esa arma  
>- Yo le daría a tu vida más valor que encontrar esa arma – dijo Shiro<br>- Señor, allí hay otra capsula – dijo Boost señalando hacia al lugar  
>- Si tuviéramos energía podríamos contactarlos – dijo Wolffe<br>- ¿Por qué nos lo saludamos cuando los veamos por la ventana? – pregunto Boost  
>- <em>"buena idea, pero hay que esperar que se vea la ventana"<em> – pensó Shiro usando la Fuerza – _"esto lo hará que se voltee más rápido"_  
>- Están muertos – dijo Sinken<br>- Parece que alguien abrió esa capsula – dijo Wolffe  
>- No estamos solo aquí afuera – dijo Shiro<br>- _"entonces hay que seguir con esto"_ – pensó Boost volviendo a concentrarse para restablecer la energía  
>- No, así no es, este va aquí y este va en este lugar – dijo Sinken parando lo que estaba haciendo Boost<br>- Esta seguro – dijo Boost – no queremos empeoras las cosas  
>- ¿Cómo vamos a empeorar las cosas? – pregunto Sinken<br>- Si piensa en problema – dijo Shiro - que no te sorprenda cuando los tenga  
>- Creo que ya tenemos problemas señor – dijo Sinken<br>- ¿Por qué no conectamos esto dos cable de aquí? – dijo Boost conectando unos cable que estaba por el suelo

Con eso habían lograron restaurar la potencia de la cápsula y se las ingeniaron para obtener acceso a los canales de comunicación, recibiendo la señal débil de otra cápsula de escape con numeración de 1977 que estaba pidiendo ayuda porque el enemigo lo estaba atacando y se estaba conectado, cuando el enemigo estaba comenzando a infiltrase en la capsula, Shiro y los soldados lograron divisar la capsula y presenciaron de como los droides habrían para dejar a los clones flotar en el espacio sin gravedad, mientras tanto a bordo del Crepúsculo Hinata y Naruto se adentraba al campo de escombros, Artoo activó los escáneres de la nave para buscar formas de vida sobrevivientes en el campo de batalla

- Los radares no sirve de mucho – dijo Hinata – vez algo en el canal de emergencia Artoo  
>- *voy a ver* - dijo Artoo<br>- Escucha Hinata, podríamos encontrar algo que no queremos encontrar – dijo Naruto  
>- Lo sé maestro – dijo Hinata deprimida – pero necesito tener fe<br>- ¿Cómo es que conoce al maestro Shiro? – pregunto Naruto  
>- Es uno de mis amigos más antiguos – dijo Hinata – el maestro Shiro Hanekawa me encontró y me llevo al templo donde pertenezco<br>- _"así que fue él responsable de llevar a Hinata e Hiroko al templo"_ – pensó Naruto  
>- Ahora está perdido y siento que es mí deber encontrarlo – dijo Hinata<br>- *hay una trasmisión entrante* - dijo Artoo  
>- Tenemos una trasmisión maestro – dijo Hinata<br>- Naruto… ¿dónde estás? ― pregunto Minato  
>- <em>"rayos otosan"<em> – pensó Naruto – ah… hola maestro…. eh… hicimos una breve parada en el sistema Abregado  
>- Tus órdenes eran otras – dijo Minato<br>- Maestro Minato… - dijo Hinata  
>- Si me imagino – dijo Minato – y bien, ¿encontraron sobreviviente?<br>- No, tenía razón – dijo Naruto - los separatista no quieren testigos  
>- Con mayor razón debe regresar con las escolta de defensa – dijo Minato – te necesitamos Naruto, no llegara al encuentro con la flota si no te das prisa<br>- Lo sé maestro, vamos para allá – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"esto no puede está pasando"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Lo siento Hinata – dijo Naruto comenzando a retirarse<br>- *encontré algo* - dijo Artoo  
>- ¿Que pasa Artoo? – pregunto Naruto<br>- *estoy recibiendo algo en el canal de emergencia* - dijo Artoo  
>- Dice que está recibiendo algo en el canal de emergencia – dijo Hinata<br>- Puede rastrearlo – dijo Naruto  
>- *Oye quien te cree que soy* - dijo Artoo - *claro que puedo rastréalo*<br>- Claro que sí, vámonos ya – dijo Hinata

Así que Naruto volvió a retomar su búsqueda, mientras tanto los droides notaron la capsula donde se encontraba Shiro y los demás, así que se los droides de batalla se le aproximaron con el cazador y se prepararon para destruirla.

- Es tiempo de que valla – dijo Shiro  
>- ¿Qué valla? – pregunto Wolffe - ¿A dónde va señor?<br>- Afuera a destruir al enemigo, puedo tolerar la presión durante uno instaste – dijo Shiro – pónganse sus cascos  
>- Si usted lo dice, señor – dijo Sinken<br>- Wolffe mantén abierta la línea de comunicación – dijo Shiro – es nuestra única esperanza de quien alguien nos encuentre  
>- Solo espero que alguien nos esté buscando – dijo Wolffe<p>

Cerca de ahí Naruto y Hinata que todavía estaba recibiendo la señal lo seguía buscando pero no los encontraba algo que preocupaba a Hinata, mientras tanto el cazador se aferró a la cápsula de Shiro con sus "pinzas", y mientras los droides rocket se acercaban y preparaban para abrir a la fuerza el ventanal de la cápsula, uno de ellos se dan cuenta de la presencia de Shiro que encendía su sable de luz y los dos clones, inmediatamente los droides comenzaron a disparar al igual que los clones para defenderse, Shiro salto hacia una de las pinzas y destruyo al droide que estaba más cercano a la capsula, para luego usar la Fuerza para alejar a otros de los droides, pero los restante a ver eso se cubrieron en la nave y siguieron al fuego de disparando desde allí, el droide que estaba al mando decide de ponerlo en aprieto así que presiona un boto que provoca que las pinzas del cazador presionara la capsula con intención de romperla

- Habrá Hinata Hyuga – dijo Hinata – puede escucharme  
>- Es Hinata – dijo Wolffe interceptando la señal - ¿debe estar cerda?<br>- Siga enviando la señal comandante – dijo Shiro

Mientras en el Crepúsculo Naruto y Hinata todavía seguían buscando

- Artoo a ver si puede mejorar la recepción – dijo Hinata  
>- *estoy trabajando en eso* - dijo Artoo<br>- _"Esto no puede está pasando"_ – pensó Hinata recostándose en su asiento frustrada y desesperada – _"ya me estoy desesperando"_  
>- Paciencia estamos aumentando la potencia – dijo Naruto al verla en ese estado - tranquila<p>

Mientras tanto en la capsula seguía en su lucha de disparo, pero también a causa de aprieto del cazador hacia la capsula estaba perdiendo la señal, así que Shiro usó la Fuerza para empujar a Sinker hacia la parte trasera del cazador, donde los droides permanecían a cubierto; y el clon eliminó a casi todos los droides de batalla con su bláster y Shiro cortó las pinzas de enganche del cazador, rompiendo su equilibrio para empujarlo con la Fuerza y retrajo a Sinker a la cápsula, mientras la nave de abordaje chocó contra los restos de un crucero destruido y explotó, alertando al Malevolencia de la pérdida de contacto con el cazador y la posibilidad de que los sobrevivientes restantes se estuviera resistiendo, mientras en Coruscant en la oficina del canciller había una reunión mediante un holograma

- Tenemos que buscar la forma de destruir esa arma misteriosa – dijo Sakumo  
>- En esta guerra un paso adelante Madara pareces estar – dijo Jiraiya<br>- Díganme hay alguna noticia del maestro Shiro Hanekawa y su flota – pregunto el canciller  
>- No, tenemos lo peor – dijo Sakumo<br>- De hecho acaba de recibir noticia de que Naruto encontró los restos de la flota del maestro Shiro – dijo Minato – y ahora está buscando sobreviviente  
>- ¿Y quién le autorizo hacer eso? – pregunto el canciller<br>- Me temo que nadie – dijo Minato  
>- Con su flota fuera de posición estamos vulnerables – dijo Sakumo<br>- Su flota esta justo donde debe estar – dijo Minato – solo se llevo una nave pequeña y a su Padawan  
>- Un doble problema se han vuelto – dijo Jiraiya – una decisión imprudente Uzumaki tomo<br>- Esperemos que no tenga consecuencia – dijo el canciller

Cuando la reunión llego a su fin el canciller inmediatamente se comunico al Crepúsculo para hablar con Naruto

- Naruto, el consejo está furioso – dijo el canciller - ¿Por qué abandonaste tu puesto?  
>- Decidí que no podíamos abandonar al maestro Shiro Hanekawa – dijo Naruto<br>- Noble es esto Naruto – dijo el canciller – pero el consejo piensa que tu decisión podría poner a otro en peligro  
>- "poner a otros en peligro" – pensó Hinata – "pero entre ese otro también se incluye Shiro"<br>- Por favor escúchame Naruto – dijo el canciller – vuelva ya  
>- Si su excelencia – dijo Naruto<br>- _"esta vez no abra nada que lo detenga a desobedecer una orden"_ – pensó Hinata cabizbaja pero al sentir una Fuerza – _"esta Fuerza es de Shiro… además me está guiando para saber en donde están"_  
>- Vámonos Hinata – dijo Naruto<br>- Tenemos que quedarnos – dijo Hinata  
>- Hinata quiero cree que el maestro Shiro está vivo – dijo Naruto – pero no se…<br>- ¡Se que está vivo! – dijo Hinata agarrando el mando – lo presiento…  
>- ¡Hinata! – dijo Naruto<br>- *hay no* - dijo Artoo

Hinata se encontraba piloteando hacia la posición de Shiro, mientras en ese lugar

- Bien general, pareces que no metimos en un problema aun más grande – dijo Sinker  
>- Tu sentido del humor está mejorando – dijo Shiro<br>- No quiero decir se lo dije – dijo Sinker – pero nunca pensé que alguien vendría a buscarnos  
>- <em>"si hay alguien, se que nos encontrara Hinata"<em> – pensó Shiro de forma pensativa – Sargento porque esta tan seguro de que no vendrá nadie  
>- Solo somos clones señor - dijo Sinker – no somos imprescindibles<br>- Yo los necesito – dijo Shiro pero al sentir como lo iluminaba volteo – _"nos encontraros"_  
>- Hay están – dijo Hinata señalando<br>- Prepara el cable – dijo Naruto – "su sentido de la Fuerza para sentir es bueno"

Hinata se levanto de su asiento rápidamente para hacer lo que dijo Naruto y para cuando termino de prepara el cable esta le aviso y este presiono un boto que izo que el Crepúsculo lanzara el cable de arrastre que se engancho rápidamente a la cápsula y así atrayéndola con sus sobrevivientes al hangar, en ese momento Naruto entraba al lugar y se coloco a un lado de Hinata

- Rápido corre – dijo Hinata cuando la capsula ya estaba en el hangar  
>- <em>"parece que ya está más tranquila para que ella me este dando orden a mí"<em> – pensó Naruto acercándose donde estaba la capsula – _"aunque tiene razón"_  
>- ¿Está bien maestro Shiro? – pregunto Hinata – hay alguien en la capsula<p>

Naruto uso la Fuerza y abrió la capsula, de esta salió Wolffe que fue ayudado rápidamente por Naruto que se había acercado, en ese momento sale el droide medico y se acerca a lugar

- ¿Van a estar bien? – pregunto Naruto recostando a Wolffe  
>- Los trajes presurizados le dieron algo de protección – dijo el droide medico – pero requiere de una fragata medica para recuperarse, los estabilizare señor<br>- Sus hombres están seguros – dijo Hinata  
>- Dime, ¿hay algún sobreviviente? – pregunto Shiro<br>- No encontramos a nadie más – respondió Naruto  
>- Los cazadores debieron destruir al resto – dijo Shiro<br>- Lo siento – dijo Hinata abrazándolo – maestro Shiro  
>- <em>"no tiene porque"<em> – pensó Shiro correspondiendo el abraso – _"pero aun así gracias"_  
>- <em>"aprecias al maestro Shiro como un padre, ahora entiendo el porqué de tanta persistencia para ayarlo"<em> – pensó Naruto – _"aunque debo de admitir que me da un poco de celos verlo así abrazado"_

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron al el puente de la nave, comenzó a hablarle de del arma secreta de los separatista

- Localizamos el arma secreta en este sistema – dijo Shiro - fue ahí donde descubrimos que es un cañón iónico  
>- ¿Un cañón iónico? – pregunto Hinata<br>- Un arma que neutraliza toda la energía de nuestras naves – dijo Shiro – dejando al blanco indefenso  
>- <em>"que será"<em> – pensó Naruto viendo los escáneres - Se acerca una nave gigantesca  
>- Apaguen todo los sistemas antes de que los detecten – dijo Shiro apagando los sistema<br>*también me incluye en eso* - dijo Artoo  
>- El droide – dijo Shiro<br>- _"tendré que recompensar a Artoo después como también una gran disculpa"_ – pensó Hinata levantase  
>- *no lo haga* - dijo Artoo<br>- Lo siento pequeñín – dijo Hinata apagándolo  
>- <em>"parece que ya se encariño con Artoo a tal grado para pedirle disculpa por haberlo apagado"<em> – pensó Naruto viéndola sentarse para luego fijar la mirada hacia al frente - _"aunque yo también lo abría dicho lo mismo"_  
>- ¡Que enorme triturador de naves! - dijo Hinata cuando ve al Malevolencia<p>

En el hangar los clones se dieron cuenta de que no había luz en la nave, a lo que Wolffe dedujo que la nave había regresado, así trato de ir al puente a averiguar pero un dolor y el droide medico no se lo permitió, así que el droides medico se ofreció a ir, pero los radares del Malevolencia que lo habían activado a no conseguir a los cazadores, detectaron al droide que no era de su bando, a lo que Grievous le ordeno que le dieran vuelta a la nave para quedar en posición de ataque

- Aquí viene otra vez – dijo Naruto  
>- ¿Todos los sistemas están apagados? – pregunto Shiro<br>- ¿Hay algún problema señor? – pregunto el droide medico apareciendo  
>- Olvidamos apagar al droide medico – dijo Hinata<br>- Necesitamos restablecer la energía – dijo Naruto  
>- Puedo ayudar en algo – pregunto el droide medico<br>- No gracias – dijo Naruto – regresa y atiende a los clones  
>- Para eso estoy programado señor – dijo el droide medico<br>- Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Naruto  
>- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Hinata<p>

Al restaurar de inmediato toda la potencia, Naruto piloteó al Crepúsculo por los escombro para estar lo más lejos posible del Malevolencia, pero los radares lo detectaron cuando trataba de escapar a lo que Grievous ordeno

- Artoo programa la navicomputadora y prepárate para sacarnos de aquí – dijo Naruto  
>- Acuérdate lo apagamos – dijo Hinata<br>- _"lo he metido en un gran problema, pero sé que Naruto podrá salir de este problema"_ – pensó Shiro reactivando a Artoo  
>- *Kotoya* - dijo Artoo<br>- Kotoya droide – dijo Shiro  
>- *¿Qué está pasando?* - pregunto Artoo - *¿Qué hago?*<br>- Artoo programa el hiperpropulsor – dijo Hinata  
>- *¿Hacia dónde?* - pregunto Artoo<br>- A donde sea rápido – dijo Hinata

Mientras el Crepúsculo daba inicio a un escape apresurado, Grievous le ordenó a sus fuerzas que dispararan los cañones iónicos, y la ola de iones se lanzó hacia el campo de escombros espacial, pero Naruto se las arregló para maniobrar la nave y sacarla de éste, para luego accionar el hiperimpulsor de la nave, llevándose consigo el conocimiento de la arma de los Separatista

- ¡Ahora la República sabrá de nuestro cañón iónico! ― dijo Grievous molesto  
>- <em>"tu cree"<em> – pensó Madara mirando a Grievous

Todos los droides que estaba allí estaban presenciando el ambiente tenso entre Grievous y Madara causado por el disgusto del fracaso, pero la mirada de los droides estaba fija en dirección de Madara esperando en saber cuál sería la actitud que tomaría

- Su fracaso es un infortunio - dijo Madara retirándose de sus aposentos - tendré que habla de esto con mi Maestro

Mientras tanto en un crucero Jedi, Naruto ya había llegado, así que Hinata se bajo del Crespúsculo, pero cuando vio a Artoo acercársele se coloco a su altura y lo comenzó a acariciar

- Gracias por sacarnos vivo de ahí General Uzumaki – dijo Wolffe saliendo del Crepúsculo  
>- Denle la gracias a mi Padawan – dijo Naruto – ella dijo que sobrevivirían<br>- _"pero también fue gracias a no darme por vencida"_ – pensó Hinata levantándose y sonriendo  
>- <em>"de algo sirvió de que Hinata se criara con okasan"<em> – pensó Naruto – _"nunca se dio por vencida"_  
>- El General Shiro dijo que irían a buscarnos – dijo Wolffe – tenía razón<br>- Uzumaki es tiempo de dar nuestro informe al consejo – dijo Shiro  
>- Si… el informe al consejo – dijo Naruto fastidiado<br>- _"de seguro no me dejara entrar"_ – pensó Hinata deprimiéndose  
>- *que pasa, no vas a ir* - dijo Artoo<br>- Camina Hinata – dijo Naruto  
>- Quiere que entre – dijo Hinata – pensé que con lo que había pasado…<br>- Hinata nunca te diste por vencida – dijo Naruto - hiciste un buen trabajo  
>- <em>"me está felicitando por el buen trabajo realizado"<em> – pensó Hinata sonriendo  
>- Pero si yo me meto en problema por esto tú vas a llevarte parte de la culpa, hmm – dijo Naruto sonrisa burlona – rápido, vámonos<br>- _"parte de la culpa, si debería llevármela toda, pero parece que Naruto no quiere echarme toda la culpa a mi"_ – pensó Hinata sonriendo para luego comenzar a caminar siguiéndolo – te sigo Narutito

CONTINUARA...


	11. Malevolencia II

**Malevolencia II**

Después de infórmale todo al consejo, Naruto se encontraba juntos con el Almirante Sebasu en la sala de Reuniones de su Crucero Resoloute explicándole a un escuadrón de que el senado había formado esa brigada de ataque para cazar la nueva nave de batalla enemiga ya que casi toda flota estaba ocupada en el frente, en ese momento llega Shiro y Hinata a ver como Naruto comienza a explicar el plan que tiene para acabar con la nave enemiga Malevolencia por medio de un holograma que proyecta Artoo

- Aunque nuestras naves son vulnerable a los ataques del enemigo, una brigada de bombarderos podría evadir su arma iónica – dijo Naruto - nuestros blanco el puente… y el General Grievous  
>- El droide mayor, Uzumaki es bastante ambicioso – susurro Matchstick<br>- _"como siempre cuando se propone algo"_ – pensó Broadside  
>- Los bombarderos atacar a alta velocidad para evadir el arma iónica del enemigo, concentraremos en la súper estructura del puente aquí, si destruimos a Grievous la guerra podría terminar antes – dijo Naruto – piloto preparen su nave<br>- Uzumaki es un plan muy agresivo – dijo Shiro – está seguro que tu escuadrón pueda ejecutar esta misión  
>- Preguntémosle, Matchstick – dijo Naruto –cree que los muchachos lo logren<br>- Si señor – dijo Matchstick – no hay misión para el escuadrón sombra no pueda cumplir  
>- Así es – dijo Broadside – baja mínimas, máximas efectividad es nuestros lemas<br>- Admiro su confianza piloto – dijo Shiro – pero aun así, un mínimo de baja podría suficiente para impedir que rompa la defensa de Grievous  
>- El maestro Shiro tiene razón – dijo Hinata – si Grievous está en el puente de esa nave debe estar bien protegido<br>- Descuida Hinata – dijo Naruto – destruiremos ese puente y a Grievous con el  
>- <em>"todavía tiene ese ambiente que hace que la gente confié en ti"<em> - pensó Hinata sonriendo  
>- El maestro Uzumaki parece inspirar mucha confianza en su hombre – dijo Shiro<br>- Siempre guía con el ejemplo – dijo Hinata

Lejos de ahí, Grievous está atacando con sus numerosos cañones turboláser los últimos restos de un crucero de la República y a dos de las fragatas, el Conde Madara observaba el progreso del general cyborg mediante una holotransmisión, pero mientras tanto que Grievous le informaba lo sucedido a la última fragata, una estaba logrando escapar de su alcance, pero al percatarse de lo sucedido por un droide, Grievous ordeno cargar los motores de plasma para poder emitir su campo de energía a través del cañón de iones, los soldados clones que piloteaban la fragata intentaron saltar al hiperespacio, pero no pudieron marcar las coordenadas a tiempo ya que la potencia de la fragata fue neutralizada por el efecto de cañón iónico, para luego ser alcanzado por numerosos disparos de sus cañones, uno de los droides dice que es divertido disparar cuando los afectados no contraatacan, pero el que está a su lado dice que todavía no le daba a nada y Grievous indignado le vuela la cabeza de un golpe

- Grievous eso droides de batalla son costoso – dijo Madara – los Jedi no son tan duro con sus clones  
>- La gentileza que muestra lo Jedi a sus tropa es su debilidad – dijo Grievous<br>- Una debilidad que seguiremos aprovechando, tengo las condenadas de su nuevo objetivo – dijo Madara – la estación médica secreta de la República en el borde exterior, no tiene protección y actualmente en ella hay más de sesenta mil clones heridos… les haremos un favor y terminaremos con su miseria… cuando la allá destruido los Jedi no tendrá donde enviar a sus heridos y van a morir  
>- Será un placer mi lord – dijo Grievous<br>- Me siento muy tranquilo dejando la nave bajo su mando general – dijo Madara  
>- General – dijo un droide<br>- Destruyan esa capsula de escape – dijo Grievous – tengo una reputación que cuidar

Mientras tanto en el crucero Jedi los clones estaban en las preparaciones con sus cazas estelares ala-Y BTL-B para su partida

- ¿Cuál es la mía? – pregunto Hinata  
>- Tu vienes conmigo – respondió Naruto – será mi artillera<br>- _"que cosa"_ – pensó Hinata volteándolo lentamente a verlo con una mirada incrédula  
>- Alguien tiene que cuidarme la espalda – dijo Naruto<br>- Broadside puede hacer eso – dijo Hinata – además tú tiene a Artoo  
>- *si tiene razón* - dijo Artoo<br>- Pero disfruto mucho tú compañía Padawan – dijo Naruto  
>- Solo acéptalo – dijo Hinata – no te gusta como piloteo<br>- ¿Qué? No, no es eso – dijo Naruto un poco nervioso – es solo que…  
>- La nave enemiga atacó nuestro convoy de transportadores médicos cerca de Ryndellia – dijo Sebasu<br>- ¿Transportadores médicos? – dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazo - sólo el General Grievous atacaría a clones que no pueden defender  
>- El sistema Ryndellia… Cerca de Naboo – dijo Naruto - ¿no está hay nuestra base médica? Me imagino que ese será su próximo objetivo<br>- Hay muchos grupos de estrella en esa zona – dijo Shiro – con una nave de ese tamaño no podremos trazar una ruta de menos de diez pársec  
>- Tendremos que tomar un atajo – dijo Naruto – Almirante ponga sobre aviso a la estación<br>- Este viaje podría ser peligroso – dijo Shiro – si pierde alguna nave antes de llegar al objetivo  
>- No perderemos a nadie – dijo Naruto<br>- _"Naruto es muy positivo y orgulloso"_ - pensó Hinata – _"aunque alguien tenga razón"_  
>- Los acompañare al bordo de una nave de combate – dijo Shiro<br>- Su ayuda es buena maestro Shiro – dijo Naruto – solo intente seguirme el paso  
>- Algo me decía que usted vendría – dijo Hinata – su nave ya está preparada<p>

Mientras tanto en el sistema Ryndellia en la estación médica la encargada se encontraba hablando con Sebasu

- Aunque tuviéramos las naves de trasporte – dijo Shizune – no sería posible evacuar a todos los heridos a tiempo  
>- Deben intentarlo – dijo Sebasu – están perdido frente esa nave de batalla<br>- Shizune me acabo de enterar – dijo Minato – ya contacte a Naboo, pronto enviaran nave y yo también voy para allá  
>- Gracias maestro Jedi – dijo Shizune<br>- Si es que llegan a tiempo – dijo el comándate cuando termino la trasmisión – cree que pueda detener esa nave  
>- Son nuestra única esperanza – dijo Shizune<p>

Mientras en el crucero el Resuelto, Sebasu ordeno a despliega las naves, así que 12 naves caza estelar ala-Y BTL-B se comenzaron a desplegar hasta salir del crucero

- Espero que sepa lo que hace Naruto – dijo Minato  
>- Bueno sino no tendré que escucharlo decir "te lo dije" – dijo Naruto<br>- Qué gran consuelo – dijo Minato – bien, toma tu atajo y yo tomare el camino largo, pero más vales que este allí ante que llegue  
>- Ahí estaré Minato – dijo Naruto<br>- *eso va a ser un poco difícil* - dijo Artoo  
>- Lo sé Artoo – dijo Hinata - esto va a estar difícil<br>- Deja de charla Hinata – dijo Naruto - escuadrón sombra cierren formación confirme

Cada uno de los clones comenzó a confirma que estaba listo y cuando todo los clones terminaron, Shiro se integro con su nave caza Delta-7B Aethersprite que tenia incluida un anillo de hiperimpulsión al grupo confirmando su posición, el Almirante Sebasu le dio la orden de poder entrar al hiperespacio, así que todos activaron su hiperimpulsor y saltaron al hiperespacio hasta llegar cerca de unas Nebulosas

- Bien, si logramos navegar a través de mi atajo estaremos bien – dijo Naruto  
>- Las nebulosas son muy impredecible – dijo Shiro – proceda con cautela<br>- No se preocupe por nosotros maestro tenemos experiencia – dijo Matchstick – ¿verdad escuadrón sombra?  
>- Afirmativo sombra 2 – dijo Broadside<br>- A alguien le interesa la opinión de la Padawan – dijo Hinata  
>- Claro que nos interesa chulita – dijo Naruto – pero aun así atravesaremos la nebulosa<br>- *A mi si me interesa de verdad tu opinión* - dijo Artoo  
>- Gracias Artoo – dijo Hinata<p>

Naruto, Shiro y el escuadrón Sombra se adentraron en la Nebulosa, mientras en la estación médica varias naves estaban llegando para la evacuación

- La evacuación es muy lenta señora – dijo el comandante  
>- Primero tendremos que mover a los pacientes en condiciones estable – dijo Shizune – los heridos más críticos tendrás que esperar<br>- Que hay de los tanques bacta – dijo el comandante – eso hombre no puede ser trasladado  
>- Lo sé comandante – dijo Shizune – guía a los pacientes que se puede moverse a las naves de trasporte lo más rápido que pueda<p>

El comandante de la estación médica obedeció la orden que le dio Shizune, mientras tanto en la Nebulosa

- Esta sopa esta densa – dijo Matchstick - ¿usted ve algo?  
>- No pierda de vista mi propulsores sobra 2 – dijo Naruto<br>- _"no funciona"_ – pensó Hinata – será necesario los radares son inútiles  
>- Así piloteaban antes – dijo Naruto – tiene que sentir la ruta para mantenerte en curso<br>- Uzumaki tiene razón Hinata – dijo Shiro – despeja tu mente Padawan y veras el camino  
>- Ahora no estoy viendo nada – dijo Hinata<br>- _"principiante"_ – pensó Naruto con burla  
>- Yo siempre se a donde voy – dijo Broadside<br>- Si a donde Broadside – dijo Matchstick  
>- A hacer pedazo esa nave de batalla – dijo Broadside<br>- Ese es el único camino que debe tomar – dijo Shiro

Mientras tanto en el hisperespacio todavía se encontraba la nave de lo separatista porque la navicomputadora tuvo que trazar una ruta compleja alrededor de una nebulosa planetaria

- Señor la navicomputadora indica que solo falta un pársec para llegar – dijo un droide  
>- Perfecto – dijo Grievous – maximizaremos la baja con este ataque<br>- General hay una trasmisión entrante del conde Madara – dijo otro droide  
>- General Grievous, recibí información de lord Sidious – dijo Madara – la republica lanzo una fuerza de ataque reducida para atacar al Malevolencia<br>- Que venga la República – dijo Grievous – nuestra nave es invencible  
>- Uzumaki esta guiando la misión – dijo Madara – no lo subestime usted<br>- Se lo aseguro Conde – dijo Grievous – Uzumaki es que subestima esta nave y a su gran poder

Mientras tanto con la Republica que también se encontraba en hisperespacio

- La estación médica reporta que ya evacuaron a un 50% de los pacientes – dijo Sebasu  
>- No es suficiente – dijo Minato – no terminaran antes de que lleguen el enemigo<br>- El General Uzumaki aun puede detener a Grievous – dijo Sebasu  
>- Si lo hace – dijo Minato – debemos estar listo<p>

Sebasu afirmo y corto la comunicación con Minato, mientras tanto en la Nebulosa

- Dime Narutito – dijo Hinata - ¿Cómo te esteraste de este atajo?  
>- Es una ruta de contrabandista – dijo Naruto – los pilotos hablaban de ella en Tatoone<br>- Ruta de contrabandista – dijo Hinata asombrada – eso me hace sentir mejor  
>- La llaman la ruta de Balmorra – dijo Naruto<br>- La ruta de Balmorra – dijo Shiro  
>- Estoy detectando un objeto – dijo Hinata<br>- Uzumaki escúchame – dijo Shiro - tenemos que regresar  
>- Ahora no – dijo Naruto - hay que detener a Grievous<br>- Otro objeto – dijo Hinata – este es mucho más grande  
>- Uzumaki Balmorra es el nido de las mantis gigantes de Neebray – dijo Shiro<p>

Naruto ordeno a tomar formación evasiva cuando las criaturas comenzaron a aparecer

- Eso comen ganzes son enorme – dijo Hinata  
>- No disparen o se asustaran – dijo Shiro<br>- Ellos se asustaran – dijo Hinata – yo ya me asuste

Al ser demasiado se le hacia un poco difícil esquivarla al tal punto que sombra 2 rosara con uno de ellos dañándole un estabilizador hasta tal punto de bloquera perdierlo, Naruto le pidió a Matchstick que controlara su nave algo que resolvió rápidamente

- Esta cosa nos va a hacer su almuerzo – dijo Hinata  
>- *tiene razón* - dijo Artoo<br>- Atención, todos atrás de mí – dijo Naruto

Rápidamente el escuadrón obedeció la orden de Naruto formado la formación Bantha para atravesar la nebulosa, siendo guiado por Naruto

- Rápido no nos seguirá fuera de la nebulosa – dijo Shiro  
>- ¡Creo que ese parece hambriento! – dijo Hinata<br>- Nah, sólo te está sonriendo – dijo Naruto  
>- Salimos de la nebulosa – dijo Hinata cuando salieron de la Nebulosa – espero que tu atajo que casi nos mata allá valido la pena<br>- No estamos tan lejos de Grievous – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"creo que eso causara problema más adelante"<em> – pensó Shiro – sombra 2, ¿Qué daño sufrió tu nave?  
>- Solo un rajuño señor – dijo Matchstick<br>- No podemos correr más riesgo innecesario – dijo Shiro – si perdemos incluso una sola nave nuestra misión estará condenada a fallar  
>- Entendido maestro Shiro – dijo Naruto – pero no perdimos naves y yo no…<br>- Señor otro conacto – dijo Matchstick  
>- Pensé que esa cosa no nos seguiría – dijo Hinata<br>- No nos siguen – dijo Matchstick – está saliendo del hirperespacio es una nave… es el Malevolencia  
>- <em>"Grievous"<em> – pensó Naruto

Como había informado el clon el Malevolencia salió del hirperespacio y se dirigió hacia la estación, pero un droide le informo a Grievous que se estaba acercando un escuadrón de nave de la Republica, he inmediatamente supo que era Naruto así que mando a desplegar las naves cazas, mientras se aproximaban Naruto y su Escuadrón Sombra al lugar, las fragatas clase Pelta que rodeaba la estación medica intentaban huir del Malevolencia, pero Grievois ordeno usar atacó a con sus cañones iónicos, cosas que una vez las fragatas fueron erradicadas comenzaron a ser alcanzado por numerosos disparos de sus cañones del Malevolencia como también varios escuadrones de droides Buitre emergieron, y los cazas droides se dirigieron a atacar al Escuadrón Sombra

- Se acerca varias naves cazas – dijo Hinata  
>- <em>"no es una muy buena artillera"<em> – pensó Naruto - desaste ya de esas pestes  
>- Eso intento pero tu forma de pilotear – dijo Hinata – me está dificultando<p>

Al poco rato Grievous le ordena a sus droides disparar el cañón de iones de la nave de guerra a los bombarderos ala-Y que se acercaban, pero uno de los droides le dice que si disparan, sus cazas quedarán inmóviles, a Grievous no le importa y ordena que disparen, así que entonces se dispara el cañón, a lo que Naruto y el escuadrón junto con el maestro Shiro, tomaron una forma evasiva dirigiéndose de inmediato al extremo superior de la ola eléctrica para evitar ser neutralizados

- Máxima potencia todo – dijo Naruto  
>- Sombra 2 está bajando la velocidad que pasa – dijo Hinata<br>- Nada – dijo Matchstick – solo intento controlarla  
>- Tu puede Matchstick – dijo Naruto – resiste<p>

Sin embargo, el caza de Matchstick al no funcionaba bien por el estabilizador dañado que terminó explotando, así cayendo gracias a la gravedad terminando estrellándose con un compañero, mientras que tres naves, quedaron neutralizados en la ola.

- Escuadro Sombra reporte – dijo Naruto serio  
>- Perdimos a Matchstick y a Tag – dijo Hinata – sombra 6, 7 y 10 fueron neutralizados<br>- _"esos nos deja con la mitad de las naves"_ – pensó Naruto

Mientras en la estación medica veía lo sucedido y el que acompañaba a Shizune le sugerio irse pero ella decidió quedarse, en ese momento los bombarderos se acercan al Malevolencia y las torretas abren fuego.

- Mantenga su curso – dijo Shiro  
>- Eso intento – dijo Broadside<br>- Todo los deflectores al frente – dijo Naruto  
>- Maestro – dijo Hinata – necesitamos otro plan<br>- _"Hinata está asustada aunque no muestre que está asustada su voz la delata"_ – pensó Naruto – lo lograremos Hinata, resiste

Un droide le aviso que se acercaba las naves enemiga, pero Grievous tomo como prioridad destruir la estación médica de la República, así que le ordena a sus droides recargar el arma Iónica para disparar, pero mientras tanto el escuadrón de la República continuó el ataque al Malevolencia y maniobrando entre el fuego láser de las torretas que conformaba las defensas del blindado, perdiendo así otras dos naves cazas de la República, mientras en la estación medica Shizune y su acompañante ven que están ya están apuntando a la estación, agotando así el tiempo de huir

- Maestro tu puede lograrlo – dijo Hinata – pero están derivando a todos los demás  
>- <em>"tiene razón pero"<em> – pensó Naruto  
>- Maestro – dijo Hinata<br>- Si causamos suficiente daño – dijo Shiro – el arma podría sobrecargarse cuando Grievous intente disparar  
>- <em>"tiene razón, pero Grievous seguiría con vida… pero como Hinata dijo hay que cambiar de plan porque si sigo con este no solo va a acabaría con la vida de todo su escuadrón sino también de los clones que están en la estación"<em> – pensó Naruto – escuadrón sombra nuevo objetivo destruiremos el cañón iónico de estribor  
>- <em>"que alivio"<em> – pensó Hinata soltando un gran suspiro

Naruto y los demás se dirigieron a su nuevo objetivo y cuando llegaron a la fuente de mantenimiento vital del cañón, Naruto mando a soltar torpedos de protones, en ese momento Grievous ordenó disparar el arma, pero al intentar hacerlo, ambos cañones colapsaron, causando una explosión que terminó dañando ambas armas y muchos de los sistemas de navegación del Malevolencia, incluyendo a su hiperimpulsor, en ese momento tres cruceros de la Republica llegó al sistema

- Naruto me escucha – dijo Minato  
>- Aquí estoy – dijo Naruto<br>- Felicidades – dijo Minato - parece que tu misión fue todo un exicto  
>- En parte, pero Grievous sigue con vida – dijo Naruto – la batalla no fue fácil para mis hombres, voy para la estación medica<br>- Nosotros te revelaremos – dijo Minato – pero descuida te llamaremos si te necesitamos  
>- Estaré esperando Minato – dijo Naruto<br>- Escuchen terminaremos lo que empezó Naruto – dijo Minato – a todas velocidad

Los tres cruceros comenzaron a atacar al Malevolencia y sin poder retirarse al hiperespacio, Grievous le ordenó al los droides que entraran a espacio controlado por los separatistas, mientras tanto en la estación medica

- Buen trabajo maestro Uzumaki – dijo Shiro – tu habilidad como líder es impresionante  
>- Usted no lo izo tan mal – dijo Naruto<br>- Eh disculpe – dijo Hinata – me parece que yo sugerir cambiar de plan  
>- Más o menos tienes razón – dijo Naruto<br>- Desde cierto punto de vista – dijo Shiro

Hinata se cruzo de brazo un poco brava, pero cuando Naruto la llamo lo siguió hasta la oficina de Shizune

- General Uzumaki, quería darle las gracias por su heroico esfuerzo – dijo Shizune – no tome a la ligera la vida que salvo  
>- Eso nunca – dijo Naruto – pero tampoco tomo a la ligera la vida que perdí<br>- _"y es totalmente cierto"_ – pensó Hinata – _"ya que desde un principio pensó no perder a nadie"_  
>- Entiendo – dijo Shizune<br>- Si me disculpa – dijo Naruto – me preparare para la siguiente batalla  
>- Tu maestro es un Jedi muy curioso – dijo Shizune cuando Naruto estaba lejos<br>- No hay nadie como él – dijo Hinata

CONTINUARA...


	12. Malevolencia III

**Malevolencia III**

Los tres cruceros Jedi siguien disparando al Malevolencia que estaba trataba de escapar, mientras de la cabina del crucero Resuelto se encontraba Minato, Hiroko y Shiro observando los avance juntos con el Almirante Sebasu

- Comandante que nivel de daño sufrió la nave enemiga – dijo Minato  
>- Perdió sus escudos y estivilisadores principales – dijo el comandante – pero la nave es tan grande que puede tolerar toda la portencia de nuestros cañones<br>- Tenemos que pedir refuerzos – dijo Shiro  
>- Para eso estoy aquí maestro Shiro – dijo Naruto entrando<br>- Naruto – dijo Minato – pudiste contactar a la maestra Tsunade  
>- Si maestro, esta ocupada con una flota de nave separastista cerca de aqui – dijo Naruto – no podrá apoyarno hasta que termine con eso<br>- Entonces tendremos que usar lo que tenemos – dijo Minato

Los cruceros seguían disparando así haciendo que el Malevolencia perdiera el arma principal y que los motores de proa se apagaran, como también que el hiperimpulsor fuera neutralizado, algo que dedujo Sebasu debido a que la nave no intentaba saltar al hisperespacio, así que Minato tomando esa ventaja de vulnerabilidad ordenó que fuera disparado todo el fuego láser al puente del Malevolencia, algo que fue acotada inmediatamente, mientras tantos en el Malevolencia

- La nave a sufrido intenso daños – dijo Grievous  
>- General he ideado una trampa que les dara una trampa que le dara ventaja contra los Jedi - dijo Madara<br>- Le aseguro que eso no es necesario – dijo Grievous  
>- No agrave su astro fracaso permitiendo que caiga nuestra mas poderosa nave – dijo Madara<br>- Mi Lord jamás me capturara a mi o a esta nave – dijo Grievous  
>- Ahora se dirigue hacia ustedes una importante senadora galáctica – dijo Madara – si la toman como rehén la República cancelara su ofensiva<br>- Como ustes ordenes mi Lord – dijo Grievous

Mientras tanto en el hisperespacio se encontraba en su nave privada la senadora Naruko acompañada de Trespeó, están diriguindose a una reunio con un alto representante del Clan Bancario Intergaláctico que quería negociar un tratado con la República, pero cuando salió del hisperespacio se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una batalla

- Maestro detecto una señal cerca de la nave enemiga – dijo Hinata – algo acaba de salir del hisperespacio  
>- Refuerzo enemigo – dijo Naruto<br>- No… parece una nave de Naboo – dijo Hinata  
>- Artillero no disparen – dijo Minato - ¿Qué pondría estar haciendo aquí?<br>- Hinata has contacto con esa nave – dijo Naruto  
>- Crucero Naboo identifíquese – dijo Hinata<br>- Soy la senadora Namikaze – dijo Naruko  
>- Naruko – dijo Naruto - ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?<br>- Me enviaron en unna misión especial – dijo Naruko – se le dijo al senado que el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico quería negociar un tratado  
>- Sal de hay lo mas rápido que pueda – dijo Naruto<p>

Grievous al ser informado de que habían dectectado una la nave pequeña en la popa ordeno activar el grayo tractor

- Naruko que pasa – dijo Naruto  
>- Un rayo tractor me esta arrastrando al interior de la nave droide – dijo Naruko – no permitiré que me utilicen de escudo ¡Continúe su ataque!<br>- _"no te voy a arriegar"_ – pensó Naruto  
>- ¡Deben destruir esa moustrosa nave! – dijo Naruko<br>- _"lo ciento Naruko, pero no voy a continuar con el ataque"_ – pensó Naruto - almirante ordena a la nave que deje de disparar  
>- <em>"Esto no me gusta para nada"<em> – pensó Hinata preocupada y mirándolo  
>- <em>"hay que pesar rapido en una solucion a este poblema"<em> - penso Minato  
>- <em>"esto es una mala idea"<em> – pensó Shiro - _"ya que esto le esta dando tiempo para poder reparar la nave y escapar"_

Las naves dejaron de disparar, pero mientras tantos en el hangar principal de la nave de guerra, Naruko se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa, asi que comenzo a sobrecargar el sistema eléctrico de la nave, mientras con Grievous fue informado de que los cruceros dejaron de disparar asi que se diriguio al hangar, mientras en el crucero el Resuelto, Naruto se canso de mirar, asi que comenzó a retirarse

- ¿Adonde cree que vas? – pregunto Minato  
>- Alguien tiene que salvarla – dijo Naruto<br>- Imagine que diría eso – dijo Minato  
>- Hay va de nuevo – dijo Shiro – buscando aventura y emociones<br>- Yo ya me acostumbre – dijo Hinata  
>- <em>"claro que te acostumbraste, si fuiste criada por su madre"<em> – pensó Shiro

Mientras tantos en el hangar principal del Malevolencia, Naruko y Trespeó salían de su pequeña nave para esconderse, en ese momento llega Grievous al hangar, pero cuando entra en la nave de Naruko junto con dos androides B1 para capturar a la senadora ve que no hay nadie, uno de los droides se da cuenta que la nave se está sobrecargando y Grievous al darse cuanta corre fuera de esta, pero los droides se quedan adentro justo cuando la nave explota, pero Grievous salió de los escombro demostrando que sobrevivió, así que ordenó que activara la alarma para que fuese hecha una búsqueda exaustiva por toda la nave, mientras tanto en el crucero el Resuelto, Naruto y Minato se encontraban preparando el Crepúsculo para infiltrarse en el Malevolencia.

- Confió que ya ideaste un plan brillante para recatar a la senadora – dijo Minato  
>- Aun que no lo crea – dijo Naruto – así es<br>- ¿Pero tenemos un plan B? – pregunto Minato – todo operación necesita un respaldo  
>- No tengo un plan alterno… aun – dijo Naruto – pero tengo un plan para entrar a esa nave<br>- Enserio – dijo Minato  
>- Es obvio que los sensores enemigo están dañado – dijo Naruto – aterrizaremos sin que nos vean en una plataforma de emergencia<br>- Ese es tu plan – dijo Minato - acercarnos, aterrizar, esperar que no nos vean y entrar por la puerta  
>- Básicamente – dijo Naruto<br>- Ah brillante – dijo Minato  
>- Si es brillante – dijo Hiroko - hagámoslo ya<br>- Hiroko que hace aquí – dijo Minato  
>- Acaso me iba a dejar atrás – dijo Hiroko – yo también voy y nada de pero<p>

Naruto y Minato no dijeron nada, así que despegaron para partir hacia el Malevolencia, mientras tanto Naruko logran escabullirse por los corredores y estaba iintentando contactar a la flota de la República desde un panel de comunicaciones, pero Trespeó y Naruko se vieron forzados a esconderse ya que Grievous y una patrulla de droides de combate B1 pasaba por ahí, uno de los droides le informo a Grievous que el daño causado al hiperimpulsor de la nave no era tan grave, así que tardaría mucho menos en ser reparado de lo que originalmente se creía, Grievous se marchó para informarle a Madara de la noticia mientras los droides proseguían la búsqueda de la senadora, mientras tanto el Crepúsculo se acercaba al Malevolencia

- Si no ven nos pulverizaran – dijo Minato  
>- Están ocupado reparando la nave – dijo Naruto – no tienen tiempo para detectarnos<br>- La sutileza nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes Naruto – dijo Minato  
>- Todo lo que sé - dijo Naruto - lo aprendí de usted Maestro<br>- Ah, sí tan solo fuera cierto – dijo Minato

Cuando Naruto llego a la plataforma de emegercia nave de guerra un droide se dio cuenta por el ruido que causo, pero otro droide solo comento que debería de estar loco el que hiciera eso

- Naruto, ¿está loco? – dijo Minato – hacer pirueta no es pilotear  
>- Pero es un buen truco – dijo Naruto<br>- Naruto, Hiroko no dejen que nos vea – dijo Minato  
>- <em>"ya nos vieron"<em> – pensó Hiroko  
>- A son ellos – dijo un droide – lo sabia<br>- Ah no – dijo el droide que lo acompañaba  
>- <em>"Ah sí"<em> – pensaron Hiroko y Naruto encendiendo el sable y destruyendo  
>- <em>"son rapidos"<em> – pensó Minato – _"los destruyeron a los dos de un solo golpe"_  
>- <em>"otosan se quedo sin divercion por lento"<em> – pensó Naruto - Quédate aquí Artoo

Mientras tanto en el crucero el Resuelto, Hinata y Shiro contactaron de nuevo a Tsunade, para explicarle lo sucedido

- Otra estrateguia audaz de Uzumaki me imagino – dijo Tsunade  
>- Ese es mi maestro – dijo Hinata<br>- Una vez que salga de esa nave necesitaremos refuerzo para terminar con el enemigo – dijo Shiro  
>- Voy en camino maestro Shiro – dijo Tsunade<br>- Recibo una trasmisión del interior del Malevolencia – informo Sebasu – me parece que es la senadora  
>- Maestro encontramos a la senadora – dijo Hinata – la voy a enlazar<br>- Naruko – dijo Naruto  
>- Naruto – dijo Naruko<br>- ¿Está bien? – pregunto Naruto - ¿Dónde está?  
>- En la parte inferior – dijo Naruko – estoy bien pero no sé si seguiré así, hay mucho droides<br>- Minato, Hiroko y yo estamos a bordo – dijo Naruto  
>- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruko sorprendida - ¿Qué hacen aquí?<br>- Vinimos para sacarte de esta nave – dijo Naruto – Hinata como llegamos a la senadora  
>- Según las imagines virtuales hay una extensa zona abierta en el centro de la nave – dijo Hinata – más o menos esta en medio de ustedes dos<br>- Vamos para allá – dijo Naruto – escuchaste Naruko  
>- Allí estaré – dijo Naruko<p>

Trespeó salió detrás de Naruko, mientras tanto en el puente Grievous llega entrando y un droide le informa que había detectado una trasmisión no autorizada originada en el interior de la nave, Grievous a no saber la conversación ya que los droides no la había intesetaron, ordeno a monitorear todas las trasmisiones interna, mientras tanto en el lugar de encuentro que era un operativo de transportación en los niveles medios del Malevolencia, ya se encontraba Naruto, Hiroko y Minato

- No la veo Naruto – dijo Minato  
>- Esta aquí maestro la siento – dijo Naruto<br>- Yo también – dijo Hiroko  
>- <em>"creo que es norma"<em> – pensó Minato – _"después de todo Naruko es su hermana"_

En ese momento llega Naruko y Trespeó, pero fueron emboscados por una patrulla de droides de combate, y la senadora respondió el fuego a los droides mientras ésta y su droide de protocolo retrocedían a los trenes de transportación de la zona, Hiroko al notar el fuego bláster de la senadora, asi que ella, Naruto y Minato encendieron de inmediato sus espadas de luz y saltaron hacia los trenes, destruyendo a varios droides de seguridad en su camino a la senadora, Naruko espujo a Trespeó y callo en un tres, para luego saltar ella a otro, Naruto al verla salta del tres que estaba a otro seguido de Hiroko, pero un súper droide de combate B2 comandante disparó un misil a a lo riel del tren en el que Naruko iba

- Destruyeron el riel – dijo Naruko  
>- Salta hacia nosotros – dijo Naruto - usaremos la Fuerza<br>- _"la Fuerza"_ – pensó Naruko nerviosa – _"y si caigo"_  
>- Tiene que confía en nosotros – dijo Naruto<br>- _"tiene razón ellos no me dejarían cae"_ – pensó Naruko saltando  
>- Te tengo – dijo Naruto<br>- Buena atrapada – dijo Minato – yo iré por el droide  
>- La cosas que haces para tenerme cerca – dijo Naruto<br>- Ciera la boca – dijo Naruko  
>- Si cierala – dijo Hiroko<br>- Mejor cierala tu Hiroko – dijo Naruto  
>- Ustedes dos no han cambiado nada – dijo Naruko riéndose – a pesar de que tienen años sin verse<p>

Mientras tanto Minato salta a otro tren e intentó salvar telequinéticamente a Trespeó, pero el droide chocó con otro tren y fue en otra dirección

- Esto no es bueno – dijo Minato – Naruto me separe de tu droide  
>- Trespeó – dijo Naruko<br>- Yo me encargo – dijo Naruto – las veren de vuelta en el ocaso  
>- No, no podemos irnos – dijo Naruko – escuche a Grievous su hiperimpulsor está casi reparado<br>- Voy hacia esa dirección – dijo Minato – así que me asegurare que no habiliten el hiperimpulsor  
>- Voy a sacarte de aquí – dijo Naruto – Artoo ayúdame a encontrar a Trespeó está en los rieles<br>- *recuerda que tenemos que irnos antes de que reanude el ataque* - dijo Artoo - *así que no tardes en venir*  
>- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Naruto – si, solo encuéntralo, pronto estaré allá<p>

Artoo se conecto a los controles de la nave mediante una terminal de computadora y se las arregló para detener el tren que llevaba Trespeó, mientras tanto Minato entraba en la sala de hiperimpulsor, pero cuando se aproximaban los droides de seguridad que custodiaban el hiperimpulsor, los refuerzos droides llegaron junto a Grievous

- General Namikaze – dijo Grievous - ¿En verdad creyó que dejaría desprotegido al hiperimpulsor?  
>- Cualquier cosa es posible – dijo Minato - En realidad, hoy no me ha impresionado<br>- Matelo – dijo Grievous

Los droides comenzaron a disparar, pero Minato activo su sabre de luz y uso a varios droidekas contra sus propios camaradas droides empujandolo con la Fuerza hacia los demás droides, para luego entonces usar el escudo deflector del único droideka en pie como protección de los disparos del rifle bláster de Grievous, pero Minato lanzó con la Fuerza al droideka restante hacia Grievous a lo que el general cyborg lo empujó a un lado, Minato aprobecho eso para escapar, Grievous por la frustración destruyo a un droide de combate B1 y le ordenó a los droides de seguridad restantes vigilar el hiperimpulsor mientras él iba personalmente a lidiar con Minato, mientra con Naruto, Hiroko y Naruko estaban ocupados luchando contra una patrulla de varios súper droides de combate B2, pero se escondieron para cubrirse

- Minato responda – dijo Naruto – Minato  
>- Naruto me temo que Grievous ya nos descubrió – dijo Minato<br>- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo Naruto  
>- Nos reuniremos en el ocaso – dijo Minato – la flota debe activar la…<br>- Minato responda – dijo Naruto – Minato  
>- ¿Qué ocure? – dijo Naruko<br>- Bloqueron la señal – dijo Hiroko

Naruto le hizo una señal a Hiroko y ambos saliero de su escondite y comenzaron a destruir a los droides de combate B2, para ganar algo de tiempo, Naruko se imagino que tenia un plan y lo siguió, mientra tanto Trespeó caminaba perdido en la nave hasta que Artoo lo encontró y lo llevó de vuelta al Crepúsculo, mientra el puente un droide dice que el general pide un reporte actualizado a lo que le informa que el hiperimpulsor ya casi esta reparado, en el momento que se va a informarle la buena noticia, en ese momento llegaron Naruto, Hiroko y Naruko y eliminaron a los droides que arreglaban el hiperimpulsor del Malevolencia, pero dos súper droides de combate entraron en la sala y Naruto empujó con la Fuerza rápidamente a Naruko para que esta entrase en el turboascensor, poco antes de que Hiroko destruyera a los droides

- Desde que los conozcos, le encanta jugar con droides – dijo Naruko saliendo del turboascensor  
>- Solíamos armarlos – dijo Naruto - ahora, sólo los hacemos pedazos...<br>- Tiene razón – dijo Hiroko  
>- Bueno donde espesamos – dijo Naruko<br>- Primero hay que deshacernos de esto droides para que no sepan que estuvimos aquí – dijo Naruto – voy a encender la nave para darle a Grievous una sorpresa  
>- Entonces nosotras nos desharemos de los droides – dijo Naruko<p>

Mientra tanto con Minato salto a uno de los trenes, pero fue perseguido por Grievous y varios droides de combate, Grievous y los droides saltaron al tren que transportaba al Jedi, pero los droides fueron aplastados por otro tren, mientras se aproximaba Grievous, Minato notó un largo brazo mecánico sobre el tren y lo utilizó para impulsarse hacia Grievous y darle una patada, para luego ambos encender su sable de luz para enfrentarse en un duelo antes de que Minato escapara al compartimiento frontal, pero Grievous atacó al Jedi y en el acto le hizo perder el equilibrio, aunque el Jedi se las arregló para saltar a otro tren en un nivel inferior, mientras tanto Naruto terminaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero Hiroko y Naruko casi terminaba de borrar cualquier rastro de la lucha y la evidencia de sabotaja en la cámara de turboascensor, en el momento que los tres se fueron, llegaron otros droides, mientras tanto en el crucero el Resuelto

- las naves están en posición de ataque – dijo Hinata - alguna noticia del maestro Uzumaki  
>- No los droides están bloqueando las trasmisiones – dijo Shiro<br>- Necesitamos darle más tiempo – dijo Hinata  
>- No creo que sea posible – dijo Shiro<p>

Mientra en el Malevolencia, Naruto, Hiroko y Naruko se reunieron con Artoo y Trespeó en la bahía donde estaba estacionado el Crepúsculo, poco después, Minato llegó, perseguido por varios droidekas a lo que Naruto usó la Fuerza para amontonar unos escombros frente a Minato, de esa manera protegiéndolo y permitirle abordar junto a los demás el Crepúsculo.

- Coctactare a la flota – dijo Minato  
>- Artoo libera el arnec del anclaje – dijo Naruto<br>- *ya esta* - dijo Artoo

Cuando El Crepúsculo se despego de la plataforma de emegercia de el Malevolecia y se estaba dirigiendo a la flota, Grievous lo persiguió en su caza, el Sin Alma Uno, en compañía de varios droides Buitre

- _"es hora de hacer trucos audaces"_ – pensó Naruto  
>- Tiempo de truco audace Naruto – dijo Minato<br>- Me leyó la mente – dijo Naruto

A bordo del Resuelto, Shiro le ordenó a los Destructores Estelares abrir fuego una vez más, así que los cruceros retomaron su ataque al Malevolencia.

- Recuerde que tenemos arma – dijo Naruto – puede disparar cuando quiera  
>- Estaba a punto de… - dijo Minato<br>- Yo lo hago – dijo Naruko  
>- <em>"estamos perdido"<em> – pensó Hiroko  
>- Se defiende bastante bien – dijo Minato<p>

Un droide se contacto con Grievous para informarle que el hiperimpulsor estaba toltalmente reparado, a lo que Grievous le ordenó que activaran el hiperimpulsor y se marchara a la base secreta en el Sector Cuatro, señalando que se reuniría con la nave de guerra allí, asi que los droides realizó todos los preparativos para saltar al hiperespacio, mientras tanto Naruko intentó dispararle al Sin Alma Uno, pero Grievous maniobró, forzando a uno de los cazas Buitre a recibir el tiro.

- Buen tiro senadora – dijo Minato  
>- Suerte de principiante – dijo Naruko<br>- *la nave enemigo están activando su hiperimpulsor* - dijo Artoo  
>- Perdone señor – dijo Trespeó - pero la lectura de la nave enemigo revela que activando su hiperimpulsor<br>- No te preocupe – dijo Naruto  
>- ¿Qué? – dijo Minato<p>

Mientras la tripulación del Malevolencia accionaba el hiperimpulsor, se dio cuenta de que la navicomputadora no funcionaba bien, asi que se contactaron Grievous para avisarle que la navicomputadora lo estaba llevando directo a una luna cercana de Antar, Grievous le ordeno reiniciar la navicomputadora, poco después Madara hizo contacto con Grievous y comento que lo esperaban tanto él como al Malevolencia en el punto de encuentro, pero Grievous cortó la transmisión y saltó al hiperespacio, ya que la tripulación de droides de combate del Malevolencia no pudieron reiniciar la navicomputadora a tiempo, como resultado, el Malevolencia se estrelló en la luna, haciendo que la tripulación de los Destructores Estelares de la República estallara de emoción por haber acabando con la amenaza

- Me imagino que tuviste algo que ver con eso - dijo Minato  
>- <em>"Te imagina bien"<em> – pensó Hiroko  
>- Todo fue parte del plan Maestro – dijo Naruto<p>

CONTINUARA...


	13. En busca de un amigo I

**En busca de un amigo I**

Tras sufrir una serie de derrotas desastrosas, a manos del General Grievous; el control de la República sobre el Borde Exterior es dudoso y con la encomienda de proteger el estratégico mundo de Bothawui, Naruto Uzumaki y su agotado equipo de clones, son lo único que se interpone entre el sistema del planeta y el dominio del peligro enemigo Separatista

- Entre nuestra perdida mas reciente esta el equipo de Falleen – dijo Minato – la flota separatista al mando del General Grievous se dirige hacia ustedes  
>- Parece que ese cobarde siempre sabe cuando y donde atacarnos – dijo Naruto<br>- Los supera en número – dijo Minato – yo sugiero que retroceda  
>- Si huimos los separatista tomara el control de este sector – dijo Minato – no podemos dejarlo<br>- Ese es tu problema – dijo Minato  
>- El maestro Namikaze tiene razón – dijo Hinata – debemos agruparnos no podemos posibilidad contra…<br>- Hinata – dijo Naruto  
>- El suicidio no es el estilo de un Jedi, maestro – dijo Hinata<br>- Debería hacerle caso a tu Padawan – dijo Minato  
>- Como usted le hace caso al suyo maestro – dijo Naruto<br>- _"tiene razón"_ – pensó Hiroko – _"a mí tampoco me hace caso"_  
>- No, nos quedaremos a luchar – dijo Naruto - y creo vencer a Grievous en su propio juego<p>

Las seis fragatas de la Confederación llegaron al sistema, y Grievous ordenó a sus naves que desviaran toda la potencia hacia los escudos delanteros y que se internarse lo más posible en el cinturón de asteroides para que estos los protejan si el enemigo llega a disparar por detrás, mientras tanto Naruto salió del crucero el Resuelto en su caza Delta-7B seguido de varias cazas estelares V-19 Torrente

- Escuadrón Dorado cierre fila – dijo Naruto – acérquese lentamente para atráelo  
>- Si señor – dijo el clon<br>- *está seguro que Grievous caerá en la trampa* - dijo Artoo  
>- Descuida Artoo – dijo Naruto – Grievous caerá directo en la trampa<br>- Centro de mando a líder dorado – dijo Hinata – estamos en posición  
>- El enemigo está en la zona 6 – dijo un clon<br>- Paciencia Hinata – dijo Naruto  
>- Zona 4 – dijo un clon – zona 3<p>

Las fragatas de la Confederación surgieron de los asteroides teniendo a los cruceros a la miras, así que Grievous le ordeno que concentrara el ataque en el crucero de la República más cercana, mientras tanto a bordo del Resuelto, Hinata ordenó a los cruceros de que no abriera fuego y cuando el enemigo comenzó a atacar fueron abatidos consiguiendo que los cruceros sufrieron daños, y una de las naves de la República fuera neutralizada.

- ¡Son demasiados! – dijo Hinata - No duraremos ni un minuto mynock aquí afuera.  
>- Tranquila Hinata – dijo Naruto – los tenemos justos donde los queremos<p>

Naruto condujo a su escuadrón hacia la flota de la Confederación, pero uno de los cazas V-19 fue alcanzado por el fuego enemigo y se estrelló contra otro caza, a lo que Naruto le ordeno a su escuadrón se que se retiraran, mientras él y Artoo, se dirigieron a las fragatas de la Confederación para hacer frente a la flota más de cerca.

- Hinata están en posición – dijo Naruto – revela nuestra pequeña sorpresa  
>- Enseguida maestro – dijo Hinata - Shikamaru amigo, es hora de unirse a la fiesta.<br>- Con mucho gusto – dijo Shikamaru

Bajo el mando de Shikamaru fueron revelando caminantes AT-TE que fueron desplegado por Naruto en el cinturón de asteroides que rodeaba Bothawui, así que Shikamaru ordeno a que comenzaran a atacar a las popas de las fragatas, ya que estaban desprotegidas, así logrando destruir una de nave, mientras tanto a bordo del Resuelto, Hinata ordenó a la flota de la República que comenzara a disparar a sus adversarios con el cañón de proa a toda potencia, así destruyendo otra de la fragata y Naruto destruyó el puente de otra nave, deshabilitando la fragata, Grievous al darse cuenta de que había sido vencido, se subió a su caza de combate personal, el Desalmado, y huyó de sus derrotadas fragatas, pero Naruto se percata y comienza a seguirlo y dispararle, pero Grievous comienza a activa su hiperimpulsor a lo que Naruto se dé cuenta, pero durante la persecución pasa por unas de las naves que se estaba destruyendo a lo que Naruto lo esquivo con una maniobra acrobática, pero los escombros de las fragatas desintegradas, regados por el espacio, causaron un daño muy grave al caza

- Más velocidad Artoo – dijo Naruto  
>- *tenemos un problemas* - dijo Artoo - *uno de los escombros se incrusto*<br>- _"eso es un problema"_ – pensó Naruto - haber que puede hacer sobre eso

Naruto se concentrar en tener en la mira a Grievous para dispararle, pero el caza de Naruto comenzó a sobrecargarse donde estaba incrustado el metal, a lo que Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento que se izo realidad ya que el caza termino explotando y desviándose hacia el cinturón de asteroides, dándole así una oportunidad a Grievous de saltar al hiperespacio y escapar, minutos más tardes a bordo del crucero Resuelto un droide médico estaba atendiendo a Naruto

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Naruto aturdido  
>- Narutito le debe la vida a Shikamaru – dijo Hinata<br>- Solo hice mi trabajo señor – dijo Shikamaru – su plan fue el que nos salvo  
>- Grivous escapó, pero su flota de cafeteras se convirtió en escombros. - dijo Hinata<br>- Buen trabajo, los dos – dijo Naruto - ¿Dónde está Artoo?  
>- Lo siento, Maestro – dijo Hinata – lo perdimos<br>- _"no puede ser cierto"_ – pensó Naruto recostándose en la cama

Al rato Naruto ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado y se encontraba hablando con Minato del resultado de su plan

- Felicidades Naruto – dijo Minato - tu ingenuo no deja de sorprenderme  
>- Gracias, Maestro – dijo Naruto<br>- Te vez alterado – dijo Minato  
>- Perdí a Artoo en la batalla – dijo Naruto<br>- Nunca hay escases de R2 – dijo Minato – estoy seguro que conseguirá un reemplazo  
>- <em>"parece que no le gusta para nada la idea de reemplazar a Artoo"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Podría llevar un escuadrón para rastrearlo – dijo Naruto<br>- Naruto, sólo es un droide - dijo Minato – sabe que formar lazos no es aceptable para un Jedi  
>- No solo es eso maestro – dijo Naruto – eh… como le digo… no… borre la memoria de Artoo<br>- ¿Qué? – dijo Minato – sigue programado con nuestra táctica y la ubicación de nuestra base… si lo separatista se apoderan de él… ¿Qué motivo tuviste para no borrar la memoria de ese droide?  
>- Maestro Minato a veces será muy útil que Artoo tuviera esa información extra – dijo Hinata<br>- Si… entonces encuentre a ese droide – dijo Minato – nuestro destino podría depender de él  
>- ¡Enseguida, maestro! – dijo Naruto emocionado<p>

Naruto se dirige hacia el Crepúsculo y hay ya se encontraba Hinata acompañada de un droide de color negro y con franjas doradas

- Esta lista para partir – dijo Naruto  
>- Maestro acaban de entregar el droide astromecánico de reemplazo – dijo Hinata – es el R3-S6<br>- *mucho gusto* - dijo R3  
>- <em>"no es Artoo"<em> – pensó Naruto  
>- Dicen que los nuevos R3 tienen mayor capacidad de cálculo – dijo Hinata – y son más poderosos que el modelo anterior<br>- _"Aunque sea mejor que Artoo nadie lo puede remplazar"_ – pensó Naruto  
>- Y lo mejor de todo Maestro es dorado – dijo Hinata – un droide dorado para un líder dorado, un escuadrón dorado<br>- Artoo es irremplazable – dijo Naruto  
>- <em>"tiene razón"<em> – pensó Hinata desaninmada – _"pero…"_  
>- *no le agrado* - dijo R3<br>- Descuida Doradito se encariñara contigo - dijo Hinata – vámonos  
>- *Está bien* - dijo R3<p>

Hinata entra en el Crepúsculo seguido de R3, para luego despegan y comienzan a rodear el campo de asteroides hasta conseguir el caza dañado de Naruto y, tras no encontrarlo dentro de la cápsula para droides astromecánicos de la nave, el Jedi dedujo finalmente que su droide astromecánico había escapado, a lo que Hinata mantuvo los escáneres en alerta

- Artoo no aparece en los radares – dijo Hinata – pero hay una nave por aquí  
>- Parece un carroñero Trandosha – dijo Naruto – seguro está buscando pieza útiles<br>- Los textos históricos dice… – dijo Hinata  
>- Los archivos solo te muestra parte del panorama joven Padawan – dijo Naruto – aprenderá mucho a través de la experiencia<p>

Naruto decide investigar dentro del carguero llamado Garra del Buitre, así que el Crepúsculo se conecto a este, logrando abordar haciéndose pasar por civiles campesinos junto con el droide R3-S6 y cuando llegan los recibe un contrabandista trandoshano amarillo sucio, con trajes andrajosos llamado Gha Nachkt

- Buscamos una unidad R2 – dijo Naruto – tiene alguna disponible  
>- De la serie R – dijo Nachkt – no hace tiempo que no veo una<br>- La pequeña en realidad quiere otra unidad R2 – dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata – perdió la que tenia  
>- Pequeña – dijo Hinata ofendida – no puede ser<br>- Bonita unidad R3 – dijo Nachkt – la cambia por una C-14  
>- Sigue soñando lagartija – dijo Hinata<br>- _"tendré que sobornarlo con créditos"_ – pensó Naruto sacando los créditos - veré cuanto tengo aquí  
>- Un segundo – dijo Nachkt – tal vez tenga una unidad R2 enterada en la plataforma de carga<p>

Hinata y Naruto se sonrieron con complicidad, para luego seguir a Nachkt hasta la plataforma de carga y cuando llega este le avisa que tenga cuidado ya que había artículo único, después de eso se marcha, dejando a los dos Jedi solos que entrar en la bodega vagamente iluminada, comenzando así a inspeccionar varios almacenes que estaba repletos de chatarra y partes de repuesto de otros droides, en eso Hinata descubrió lo que parecían un par de droides asesinos IG-86 desconectados

- Maestro – dijo Hinata  
>- Esto deben ser los artículos únicos que menciono – dijo Naruto – estos droides asesinos son muy impredecible<br>- Están apagado – dijo Hinata – no se ven rudo maestro  
>- Bueno para ti nada se ve rudo – dijo Naruto – solo créeme son letales<br>- *eso es cierto* - dijo R3  
>- R3 ingresa a la computadora y revisa bitácora de inventario – dijo Naruto – Artoo tiene que estar por aquí<p>

R3 se conecto al terminal de computadora del carguero para buscar información de R2, en eso Naruto escuchó un ruido que se asemejaba a la voz electrónica

- Oíste eso – dijo Naruto  
>- ¿Oír qué? – dijo Hinata<br>- Se parecía a Artoo – dijo Naruto  
>- Como puede reconocerlo – dijo Hinata<br>- Lo escuche por aquí – dijo Naruto acercándose a una puerta cercana – R3 abre esta puerta  
>- *entendido* - dijo R3 encendiendo las luces<br>- No encienda las luces – dijo Naruto  
>- No doradito la compuesta – dijo Hinata señalando la puerta<br>- Olvídalo lo hare yo mismo – dijo Naruto encendiendo su sable de luz

R3 al ver que Naruto estaba intentando abrir a la fuerza la compuerta con su sable de luz, activó a los droides asesinos que intentaron atacar a Hinata, quien inmediatamente a ser atrapada pidió ayuda a Naruto; a lo que este dejó de intentar abrir la puerta y corrió a ayudar a Hinata, destruyendo uno de los brazos del uno de los droides para luego empujarlo a ambos droides asesinos con la Fuerza contra varias cajas

- Doradito desactiva a los droides – dijo Hinata  
>- *claro desactivar los droides* - dijo R3 desconectando a los droides de unos cables<br>- Temo que R3 tiene muy poco reflejo – dijo Naruto

Los droides se aproximaron y dispararon sus blásters a los Jedi, a lo que Naruto y Hinata desviaron los tiros con su sable de luz, pero ambos droides saltaron a las estanterías de arriba y moviéndose ágilmente seguían disparando fuego a los dos Jedi que seguían desviandos por ellos, en una de eso Hinata regresó un disparo láser dándole a uno de los droides a lo que este se bajo de la estantería donde se encontraba y Naruto empujó con la Fuerza una caja tumbando al otro droide cayendo así al piso, el droide que estaba peleando con Hinata empujó una caja hacia ella, causando que esta cayera de espaldas, pero en eso se percató de que el otro droide centinela se dirigía a Naruto, así que saltó y cortó al droide verticalmente por la mitad, salvando a su Maestro

- Tenía razón sobre la experiencia abuelo – dijo Hinata – es mucho mejor que los archivos  
>- Buen trabajo pero te falto uno – dijo Naruto destruyendo el otro<br>- *lo siento* - dijo R3 - *no fue mi intención*  
>- En cuanto a ti hojalata – dijo Naruto – no sirve ni como interruptor de luz<br>- Estoy segura que se enforzo – dijo Hinata  
>- Para hacer que nos mataras – dijo Naruto – Artoo jamás habría cometido ese error<br>- *ya me disculpe* - dijo R3  
>- R3 ni siquiera puede abrir una puerta – dijo Naruto<br>- *que no se qué* - dijo R3 abriendo la compuerta  
>- Algo tarde hojalata – dijo Naruto encendiendo su sable de luz<br>- _"que susto"_ – pensó Nachkt – si no tuviera un sable de luz… seria hombre muerto  
>- Donde esta mi droide – dijo Naruto<br>- Maestro que haces – dijo Hinata – Artoo no está aquí  
>- <em>"Puede que tenga razón"<em> – pensó Naruto apagando el sable – salgamos de aquí  
>- Te dije que no tenia droide R2 – dijo Nachkt – mira el desastre que hiciste ¡me debes Jedi!<p>

Cuando Nachkt ve desde la cabina que los Jedis se marchan en el Crepúsculo, se contacta con el General Grievous, informándole que en ese momento se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro con la mercancía que estaba buscando, así mostrándole a Artoo, mientras tanto el crucero Resuelto

- Hay que dar por hecho que Artoo fue destruido en la explosión que acabo con tu nave – dijo Minato  
>- Si Maestro – dijo Naruto<br>- Nuestra fuente revelan que los espías de Grievous a estado intersetado las trasmisiones – dijo Minato  
>- Debe tener un puesto espía secreto en alguna parte – dijo Hinata - ¿no maestro?<br>- Eso explica como logro emboscar a la flota – dijo Naruto  
>- Divide tu escuadrón Naruto – dijo Minato – encuentra esa bases y destrúyela<br>- De lo por hecho maestro Namikaze – dijo Hinata  
>- Que la Fuerza los acompañe – dijo Minato<br>- Iré por la zona exterior mientras ustedes recorren el centro – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba al algar  
>- Esta seguro de que quiere ir solo – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Estoy seguro – dijo Naruto – más de una nave llamara demasiada atención  
>- Si señor – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Maestro, necesita un droide que te ayude a navegar - dijo Hinata  
>- Ese droide está defectuoso – dijo Naruto desconfiando de R3-S6<br>- Dale otra oportunidad, maestro – dijo Hinata – es la ocasión perfecta para que ustedes dos se conozca… mejor  
>- De acuerdo – dijo Naruto no muy convencido<br>- *gracias por la oportunidad* - dijo R3  
>- Ven hojalata – dijo Naruto<br>- _"Espero que se comience a llevar mejor"_ – pensó Hinata

Entonces Naruto se marchó en su Caza Jedi acompañado por R3-S6 y equipado con un anillo de hiperimpulsión a la zona exterior como le había explicado a Shikamaru y Hinata, mientras ellos juntos con el resto de sus fuerzas se concentraban en la parte central para buscar actividad Separatista, mientras en el carguero de Nachkt, este se encontraba dormido algo que Artoo aprovecho para quitarse el dispositivo de retención logrando escapar y a medida que corría por los pasillos de la nave, fue perseguido por un Droide centinela IG-86, pero se las arregló para conectarse en una terminal de computadora, cerrando una puerta blindada que lo separara, para luego abrir la puerta de abajo lanzándolo al espacio, sin embargo, el caos despertó a Nachkt, quien encontró a R2-D2 preguntándose que estaba tramando Artoo, mientras tanto Naruto sale del hiperespacio llegando a la zona que iba a revisar, así que le ordenó a R3-S6 activar los sensores de largo arcalce, pero lo que hizo el droide fue activar la señal de rastreo del caza, así alertardo a la flota de Grievous de la presencia de Naruto, Hinata al ver la señal le ordenó preocupada a Shikamaru que reuniera a los hombre que pueda, mientras Naruto apagaba la señal de rastreo rezando de que Grievous no la allá visto, pero en ese momento llega al sistema junto con dos fragatas clase Munificente, dándole a entender a Naruto que si había visto la señal y cuando las fragatas lo rodearon comenzaron a disparar a lo que Naruto le ordenó a R3-S6 preparar un curso fuera del lugar y activar el hiperimpulsor, pero en lugar de eso, el droide soltó el mecanismo de hiperimpulsión del caza para que no pudiera escapar y para cuando lo iba a recuperar, este fue destruido por las fragatas a lo que Naruto tuvo que limitarse a esquivar sus disparos, pero no tubo descansó ya que Grievous ordenó que fuesen desplegados todas las cazas Buitre que tenían los cuales lanzaron bandadas de misiles hacia la caza Jedi durante la persecución y Naruto al notarlo paso a la ofensiva ordenándole a R3 detener los motores y cuando lo hizo volteó su caza para dispararle ráfagas láser hacia los misiles siendo así destruido, a lo que Grievous furioso ordenó a las fragatas colocarse en posición de ataque, mientras tanto los droides Buitre se acerca donde esta Naruto, a lo que este le dispara a las cazas pudiendo destruir a varios, pero de repente la caza de Naruto dejo de dispara y R3 le informo que los cañones no funcionaba, a lo que Naruto le pido explicación furioso, pero unos disparos destruyeron a unos cuando caza Buitre que se acercaba y al mirar de donde provenía vio al Crepúsculo que se acercaba

- Compuerta abierta más vale que entre – dijo Hinata  
>- Me encantaría – dijo Naruto – pero R3 tiene problema con los motores<br>- *ya están en funcionamientos los motores aunque no correctamente* - dijo R3 activando los motores  
>- Vamos a cubrirlo muchachos – dijo Hinata<br>- Enseguida – dijo Shikamaru

Mientras el carguero confrontaba a los droides, Naruto estaba pilotando su caza hacia el hangar con dificulta y cuando aterrizo le aviso a Hinata para que lo sacaran de ese lugar, a lo que esta maniobra ágilmente entre las alas de de las dos fragatas, y los cazas Buitre que lo estaba siguiendo fueron destruidos al chocar contra estas, mientras que el Crepúsculo salto al hiperespacio hasta salir de él en otro lado

- Hola, doradito –dijo Hinata - ¿Qué te pareció tu primera aventura?  
>- Yo te lo voy a decir - dijo Naruto - tengo mucha suerte de estar con vida ahora<br>- *me voy* - dijo R3  
>- Genial, heriste su sentimiento – dijo Hinata<br>- Sentimiento – dijo Naruto - ¿Qué hay de Artoo?  
>- <em>"Que es imposible olvidarlo"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Sigue allá afuera ¡Lo sé! – dijo Naruto – y voy a encontrarlo<p>

CONTINUARA...


	14. En busca de un amigo II

**En busca de un amigo II**

Gha Nackt contacto al General Grievous para informarle que estaba entrando en su órbita y pedirle que su recompensa por Artoo fueran en efectivo, mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaba encerado Artoo, este se encontraba con una sierra cortando el metal en forma de circulo para llegar a los circuito para poder comunicarse, mientras en otro lugar el equipo de Naruto todavía están buscando la base enemiga

- Ya registramos la zona señor – dijo Shikamaru – no hay nada que indique la presencia de una base enemiga  
>- Maestro estoy recibiendo una extraña trasmisión – dijo Hinata – pero no puedo descifrarla<br>- _"se escucha con mucha interferencia"_ – pensó Naruto – _"pero se me parece conocido ese ruido"_  
>- Sube el volumen doradito – dijo Hinata<br>- *creo que es para este lado si no me equivoco* - dijo R3  
>- No al revés – dijo Naruto tocando un botón<br>- *Ayuda* - dijo Artoo  
>- Es Artoo – dijo Naruto<br>- Ah eso no suena como Artoo – dijo Hinata  
>- Es él – dijo Naruto – jamás olvidaría su voz<br>- _"Claro y a mi si"_ – pensó Hinata  
>- Encárgate Shikamaru – dijo Naruto<br>- Maestro las órdenes eran encontrar la base espía del enemigo – dijo Hinata  
>- Tal vez Artoo este en la base espía – dijo Naruto – lo habías considerado<br>- _"Visto de esa manera"_ – pensó Hinata – _"tiene razón"_  
>- Tenemos la ubicación del droide, señor – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Listo para ir a esa coordenada – dijo Naruto  
>- Si señor – dijo un clon<br>- _"Igual de persistente a Kushina cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza"_ – pensó Hinata – _"que más se puede hacer"_  
>- Resiste mi amigo – dijo Naruto<p>

Después de preparar el hiperimpulsor, se salto hacia al hiperespacio, mientras tanto en el carguero Gha Nackt noto algo raro cuando estaba llegando, así que abrió el lugar donde estaba encerado Artoo y se consiguió de que se había comunicado a lo Gha Nackt utilizo un eletrocho para paralizarlo y después de unos minutos se comunicas con Grievous para indicarle que ya estaba llegando para que bajara los escudos

- Este es el droide que estaban buscando esos Jedi general – dijo Gha Nackt  
>- Que secretos ocultas pequeño amigo - dijo Grievous refiriéndose a R2-D2<br>- *Para ti ninguno* - dijo Artoo  
>- Que rebelde – dijo Grievous – no hay nada que temer todos somos droides<br>- _"Todos menos yo"_ – pensó Gha Nackt  
>- Desarma esta lata oxidada y averigua todo lo que sabe – dijo Grievous<br>- *No dejare que saque información… tengo que escapar * - dijo Artoo echándose hacia atrás golpeando a Gha Nackt en el pie  
>- <em>"Este droide trata de escapar"<em> – pensó Gha Nackt sobándose el pie – enseguida general

Artoo fue guiado por Gha Nackt hacia una cámara de desarme, mientras tanto el Crepúsculo salió del hiperespacio

- Señor la última señal salió de la atmosfera superior de esa luna – dijo Shikamaru – justo adelante  
>- Es una esfera de batalla separatista – dijo Naruto<br>- Estoy recibiendo muchos datos incrustados – dijo Hinata  
>- Contacta a Minato – dijo Naruto – hojalata utiliza el código descifrado 1477 no quiero que el enemigo escuche esto<br>- *Claro* - dijo R3  
>- Naruto – dijo Minato<br>- Maestro parece que ya encontramos la bases espía – dijo Naruto  
>- Excelente trabajo – dijo Minato – esperen ahí enviare a Hiroko con dos cruceros para que los ayudes a destruirla<br>- Pero Artoo – dijo Hinata  
>- Sospechamos que mi droide está a bordo – dijo Naruto – es que nos trajo aquí<br>- Esto complica la cosas – dijo Minato – Deben infiltrase en la estación y destruirla antes de que extraiga los bancos de memoria de Artoo enviare a Hiroko para que los ayuden  
>- <em>"No me gusta esa idea"<em> – pensó Naruto  
>- Se que estima a ese droide – dijo Minato – pero cayó en manos enemigas<br>- Podría… rescatar a Artoo – dijo Naruto  
>- No… no es una misión de rescate – dijo Minato<br>- Sigue bloqueando sus radares – dijo Naruto – si nos ven estamos muerto

Mientras el Crepúsculo se acercaba a la estación, Hiroko llego en su caza en el momento que Naruto estaba acomodando las cosas que iba a usar

- Bloqueaste los radares enemigos para que no se dieran cuenta de tu llegada – dijo Naruto  
>- Oye que te cree que soy descuidada – dijo Hiroko – claro que bloque los radares enemigos<br>- Prepárese para infiltrarnos – dijo Naruto  
>- Llevaremos al droide – dijo Shikamaru<br>- Lo necesitamos para abrir compuesta e ingresar a la computadora de la estación – dijo Hinata – ah y Shikamaru tu vas a llevarlo  
>- *Espero que no llevemos bien* - dijo R3<br>- Genial – dijo Shikamaru

Cuando el Crepúsculo sobrevolaba la estación, Naruto, Hinata, Hiroko y un escuadrón de cinco soldados clones incluyendo al Capitán Shikamaru que llevaba al androide R3-S6 colgado como si fuera un bulto, la primera en saltar desde el hangar del Crepúsculo fue Hinata seguido de los demás y cuando aterrizaron de forma segura a la base Confederada, Naruto utilizó su sable de luz para cortar un hoyo y al entrar en la estación, el escuadrón eliminó a un par de droides de combate B1 que estaba vigilando, para seguir su camino hasta al puesto de droide astromecánico, así que cuando llegaron R3-S6 se conectó y accedió al holomapa de la estación

- Estamos aquí – dijo Shikamaru señalando al holograma – los reactores están treinta niveles abajo  
>- Hinata, Hiroko llevases al equipo y vuelen eso reactores, la gravedad hará el recto – dijo Naruto dándole la mochila a Hinata – nos veremos en la bahía<br>- ¿Tu a dónde vas? – pregunto Hiroko  
>- Solo voy a dar un paseo – dijo Naruto<br>- Espero que encuentres a Artoo completo - dijo Hinata poniéndose la mochila

En ese momento, dentro de la cámara de desarme de la estación Gha Nackt logra acceder a los bancos de memoria de Artoo proyectando así la información holográfica con los movimientos, tácticas terrestres, espaciales e información de tecnología, así que llama Grievous informándole todo lo descubierto a lo que este le dice que ha hecho un buen trabajo y que le va a pagar lo que pidió, Gha Nackt se molesta y le dice que si el droide valía más, entonces debía de cobrar más, en ese momento Grievous saca una de sus espadas y mata a Gha Nackt, diciéndole que ese era su pago, mientras tantos Hinata y los clones se dirigen a la sala del reactor, pero R3 se atrasó y se las ingenió para comunicarse con Grievous, para informarle de la presencia de fuerzas de la República a bordo de la estación, así que el general Grievous le ordenó a R3 retrasar a los Jedi y a los clones, pero el droide astromecanico corto la comunicación al ver que Hinata lo llamaba, mientras que Grievous llamos a los MagnaGuardias IG-100 personales y le ordeno que vigilara a Artoo, para luego marcharse para confrontar personalmente a los Jedi, en ese momento, Naruto estaba esquivando los droides, cuando una comunicación le llega

- Encontramos el cuarto del reactor – dijo Shikamaru – la alarma activo otra puerta de seguridad… se levanto un escudo  
>- Pasar esto podría llevar tiempo – dijo Hinata<br>- Mucha suerte – dijo Naruto sarcásticamente  
>- Adelante doradito – dijo Hinata – no me decesiones<p>

R3 acceso a los controles del escudo, pero no termina nunca de abrir la puerta y desactivar los escudos debido a que un escuadrón de droides de combate B1 llegar y comienza a disparar, así que rápidamente los clones se esconden para refugiarse y defenderse, mientras que Hiroko y Hinata desvía los disparos con su sable de luz, en eso R3 cierra repentinamente la puerta a la sala del reactor, debido a que el grupo de droides B1 fue rápidamente reforzado por un grupo de súper droides de combate B2, Hinata al verse acorralada y sin saber qué hacer, le ordenó al Capitán Shikamaru utilizar granadas EMP (Anti-Droides), que fueron lanzada primero a donde estaba los droides B2, esto al ver la granada trataron de destruirla, pero Hiroko al notarlo lo movió con la fuerza hasta que los droides quedaron neutralizado y cuando lanzaron otra a lado donde estaba los droides B1 uno de ellos lo agarro de curioso a lo que terminaron también neutralizado, en eso Grievous le ordenó a sus MagnaGuardias, mediante una holotransmisión llevar a R2-D2 a su nave, así que los droides lo volvieron a armar al droide astromecánico para transportarlo fácilmente y en eso Grievous es cuando aparece donde esta Hinata

- Enviaron a unas niñas para destruir mi estación – dijo Grievous activando el sable de luz – la Republica debe estar escaso de Jedi  
>- Usted debe ser el general Grievous – dijo Hinata<br>- Solo es otra cafetera muchachos – dijo Hiroko encendiendo el sable de luz – hay que desármalo como a los demás

Entonces, el general comenzó una corta pelea con Hiroko y Hinata, pero las dos Jedi fueron golpeadas contra una pared y quedaron inconscientes, pero el general cyborg se aproximaba a los clones, éstos intentaron defenderse con fuego bláster, pero Grievous los eliminó a todos a excepción de Shikamaru y Denal, quienes cayeron igualmente inconscientes y cuando el general iba a matar a Shikamaru, pues era el más cercano, Hinata que logró recuperarse a tiempo bloquear el ataque, salvando al capitán clon de su muerte

- Lamento interrumpir tu diversión, amigo – dijo Hinata - pero ¿no prefieres un reto?  
>- Pero tú no eres un reto – dijo Grievous activando otro de sus sables de luz<p>

Hinata se batió en un duelo con el general y logró alejarlo de los clones, pero Grievous se pone cada vez más feroz, así que Hinata cansada escapa con R3 a un almacén, a lo que Grievous tras ordenarle a los droides de combate en la estación de que permanecieran alerta ya un tercer Jedi que estaba rondando por la estación, Grievous la persiguió y Hinata al verlo que entraba a buscarla uso la fuerza en una caja que estaba en uno de los estante para despintarlo, en eso, recibe una llamada, y esta tapa su comunicador para no ser encontrada

- Hinata, aquí Shikamaru – dijo Shikamaru – solo quedamos dos abortamos la misión  
>- No… termine la misión – dijo Hinata – ponga la carga y vallan a la bahía de aterrizaje<br>- Pero – dijo Shikamaru  
>- Es una orden Shikamaru – dijo Hinata – mantendré al general ocupado<br>- Pero eso es peligroso Hinata – dijo Hiroko  
>- Lo sé – dijo Hinata – además…<br>- Te cuidado – dijo Hiroko  
>- Claro – dijo Hinata – Hinata fuera<br>- ¿Donde está la pelea que me prometiste niñita? – dijo Grievous buscando a Hinata – hasta ahora no ha logrado impresionarme… ven aquí te estoy buscando  
>- <em>"Ese ruido es"<em> – pensó Hinata - doradito por aquí  
>- *Te encontré* - dijo R3 alumbrándola<br>- _"Me va a encontrar"_ – pensó Hinata – doradito no

Grievous a ver la luz se lanzó contra Hinata y debido al susto esquivó un golpe de espada de luz, pero también soltó su comunicador y en eso se enciende, avisándola de que los explosivos ya fueron colocados, pero el pie de Grievous lo pisa destruyéndolo, avisándole que ahora estaba sola contra él y de que no tenia escape, pero esta huyó del lugar pasando por debajo de una estantería, mientras tanto los MagnaGuardias transportaban a Artoo rearmado hacia otra habitación, en ese momento aparece Naruto, así que los persigue, pero tuvo que enfrentarse a varios súper droides de combate que custodiaban el paso de los MagnaGuardias hacia la otra habitación, Naruto al terminar no pudo perseguir a los captores de Artoo ya que la puerta se había serrado completamente, sin embargo, se las arregló para cortar un hoyo en el techo del lugar con su espada de luz que lo llegó al otro lado de la puerta, los MagnaGuardias al verlo soltaron al droide astromecánico y comenzaron a enfrentarse; después de que uno de los droides fuese destruido, Naruto recibió un golpe eléctrico en su hombro izquierdo por otro de los MagnaGuardias, a lo que rápidamente destruyo al droide responsable del ataque, y posteriormente destruyó a los dos MagnaGuardias restantes, pero no se dio cuenta de que uno todavía estaba activo y de que lo iba a electrocutarlo, a no ser porque Artoo que se levanto durante la pelea con ayuda de sus cohetes elevadores, lo detuviera electrucandolo logrando desactivarlo

- Gracias Artoo – dijo Naruto  
>- *No hay de que* - dijo Artoo - *me alegra verte*<br>- También me alegra verte amigo – dijo Naruto acomodándolo – te vez cansado… estas bien  
>- *Si estoy bien* - dijo Artoo - *solo un poco cansado*<br>- Shikamaru… Shikamaru me escucha – dijo Naruto por el comunicador - R3… R3 eres tu… tengo a Artoo los veres en la bahía de aterrizaje  
>- *R3* - dijo Artoo<br>- R3… eh… si tuve que buscar un reemplazo – dijo Naruto – eh… lo siento Artoo  
>- *No acepto tu disculpa* - dijo Artoo<br>- Fue idea de Minato – dijo Naruto - escucha lo hablaremos luego

Entonces Naruto procedió a comunicarse con el piloto del Crepúsculo para que fuera a buscar al grupo en la bahía de aterrizaje sur, mientras tanto Hinata que estaba escondida arriba de una estantería pudo observa como R3 le informa a Grievous del plan de Naruto, a lo que general le ordenó a su droide espía evitar el escape de Naruto, así que se retira rápidamente droide astromecánico se marchó para confrontar a las fuerzas de la República, mientras que Grievous continuaba buscando a Hinata, en ese momento Naruto y Artoo llegan al punto de encuentro antes que los demás, donde ven al Crepúsculo llegar, mientras el piloto clon salía de la nave y se acercaba a Naruto, R3 llegó y pasó al lugar de donde el grupo estaba reunido, dirigiéndose a la terminal de droides astromecánicos

- Oye hojalata – dijo Naruto - ¿Dónde está Hinata?  
>- *Ese droides me da mala espina* - dijo Artoo<br>- General Uzumaki colocamos lo explosivos – dijo Shikamaru apareciendo – objetivo logrado  
>- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – dijo Naruto<br>- Enfrento al general Grievous – dijo Shikamaru  
>- ¿Qué dice? – dijo Naruto preocupado<br>- Lo distrajo mientras terminábamos la misión – dijo Shikamaru – fueron sus ordenes señor  
>- Hiroko porque no la detuviste que cometiera esa locura – dijo Naruto<br>- Los genes Uzumaki se contagia sabia – dijo Hiroko – además el droides estaba con ella  
>- Hay que encontrarla – dijo Naruto<br>- Yo lo llevare con ella – dijo Shikamaru

Naruto sigue a Shikamaru hacia la puerta por donde vinieron, pero de repente está se cierra, a lo que Naruto voltea a mirar molesto a R3, para darse cuenta de que estaba bloqueando la compuerta de salida del hangar, así que inmediatamente le reclamo a R3 si quería que los atraparas y como respuesta el droide activó varios droides Buitre de la unidad Vuelo 88 que fueron suspendidos desde el techo del hangar

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto señor – dijo Shikamaru en guardia  
>- Ese droide traidor es un espía – dijeron Hiroko y Naruto encendiendo el sable de luz<p>

Naruto, Hiroko y los tres droides quedaron atrapados en un tiroteo ya que un escuadrón de súper droides de combate entró en el hangar, así que Naruto y Hiroko bloqueaba y desviaba los disparos láser mientras los clones corren a refugiarse hacia una sección de varias cajas del hangar para darse cobertura detrás de las cajas y contrarrestaban el fuego droide, mientras tanto Hinata estaba alerta con su sable de luz encendido, pero al verse a salvo lo apago y en ese momento Grievous que se había enganchado a sí mismo al techo la tomó por la garganta, Hinata al intentar encender su sable de luz fue apartado por Grievous, así cayendo al piso a lo que fue recogido por el droide General

- Otro sable luz para agregar a mi colección – dijo Grievous encendiendo el sable de luz – mi droides espía R3 retrato a tu adorado maestro  
>- <em>"Nunca tendrá mi sable"<em> – pensó Hinata  
>- Cuando termine contigo – dijo Grievous - seguirá él<br>- Te equivoca él ya no está aquí – dijo Hinata – y va a volar… tu adorada estación espía  
>- Esta vez no – dijo Grievous<p>

En ese momento, Naruto le ordenó a Shikamaru activar los explosivos, a pesar de que estaba todavía en la estación cumplió la orden, y en uno de los múltiples impactos explosivos, Hinata logró hacerse con el uso de su espada de luz y cortar la mano de Grievous que sujetaba su cuello para luego escapar a una repisa, y tras tumbarla la demás comenzaron a derrumbarse en efecto dominó, así que salto a un ducto de aire que estaba cerca de ahí y usando la Fuerza recuperó su sable de luz, Grievous a verla escapar se molesto y cortó mucho el ducto donde Hinata se encontraba con una de sus espadas de luz; sin embargo, la pádawan pudo escapar de ser hecha pedazos, mientras tanto en el hangar Naruto se refugió atrás de una cajas

- Artoo necesito que habrá la compuesta del hangar – dijo Naruto  
>- *Los controles está ocupado por el droide traidor* - dijo Artoo<br>- Haber si hay controles en la plataforma externa – dijo Naruto

Mientras Artoo dejaba el hangar, Grievous escapó de la estación en su caza, por una plataforma de aterrizaje externa, en ese momento Artoo llegó a una de la plataforma externa, descubriendo la terminal, así que accedió a los controles de la estación, sin embargo, R3 llegó detrás de Artoo, y ambos droides astromecánicos se batieron en duelo a lo que Artoo pudo desactivar temporalmente a R3 y regresar a la terminal, mientras tanto en el hangar Hinata usando su espada de luz para cortar un hoyo en la rendija que cubría el otro extremo del ducto, para luego saltar hacia uno de los droides Buitre y rápidamente fue apuntada por otro caza droide, asi que antes de que fuera destruido Hinata saltó al segundo caza y lo destruyo

- Hola de que me perdí – dijo Hinata  
>- Ja de nada – dijo Naruto<br>- _"De nada y entonces qué es esto"_ – pensó Hiroko  
>- Fue una tontería que enfrentaras a Grievos sola – dijo Naruto<br>- Bueno, yo estaba al mando de la misión – dijo Hinata - y en ese momento me pareció una buena idea...  
>- Te dijo que tu amiguito doradito de hojalata trababa para él – dijo Naruto<br>- ¡Ah! menciono algo de eso – dijo Hinata – supongo que nos engaño a todos  
>- <em>"No me incluya en ese saco"<em> – pensó Naruto  
>- General Uzumaki por aquí hay celda de combustible – aviso Shikamaru<br>- Prepárate – dijo Naruto

Naruto lanzó la caja de combustible a los droides, mientras Shikamaaru le disparó para que resultase una explosión y como consecuencia, todos los droides de combate fueron destruidos, en ese momento Artoo abrió la puerta de la bahía de aterrizaje

- Artoo lo logro – dijo Hinata  
>- Claro que lo logro – dijo Naruto – ahora vámonos de aquí<p>

Hinata, Hiroko, Naruto y los clones abordaron el Crepúsculo y dejaron la base Confederada, en ese momento mientras la Estación Skytop se desplomaba en el interior de la atmósfera de la luna, Naruto abordó su caza Delta-7B

- El General Uzumaki se subió a su caza – dijo Shikamaru - ¿Adónde va?  
>- Va a buscar a Artoo – dijo Hinata<br>- Volveré enseguida – dijo Naruto - no me esperen

Mientras tanto en ese momento R3 se recuperó y volvió a confrontar a Artoo, y ambos continuaron su lucha, a lo que Artoo suelta aceite para hacer resbalar a R3, cosa que logro ya que el droide traidor se deslizó al borde de la plataforma, que debido a los impactos de la estación estaba casi en forma vertical, pero R3 lanzó un gancho de rezón a Artoo para evitar caer por el borde, pero Artoo usó sus cohetes de vuelo bajo para que el aceite se prendiese en flamas, para luego cortar el cable del gancho de rezón que lo unía provocando que R3 cayera en picada fuera de la plataforma y fuera hecho pedazos por los escombros voladores, en ese momento Naruto llego y Artoo tomó su lugar correspondiente en la base de droides astromecánico en el caza Jedi y se marcharon de lugar mientras la gravedad empujaba la Estación Skytop dentro de la luna y cuando estuvieron lejos de ahí, Minato contacta a Naruto a enterase de las hazañas que había hecho

- Déjame ver si entendí, Naruto – dijo Minato cruzando los brazos – pusiste en riesgo la misión, a todo tus hombres, incluso a tu Padawan y también a la mía... ¿y todo para salvar a un droide?  
>- *Oye* - dijo Artoo<br>- Artoo encontró el puesto de espionaje, y salvó nuestras vidas – dijo Naruto - Simplemente no podíamos dejarlo ahí, Minato  
>- Ay, Naruto, un día... - dijo Minato<br>- Me alegra que hayamos recuperado a Artoo – dijo Hinata – pero Minato no está equivocado  
>- Hinata sabía que tu terminaría la misión – dijo Naruto – y además Artoo es más que un droide, es un amigo<br>- *Un amigo que ayuda si importa que en todo lo viaje* - dijo Artoo  
>- Si todo el crédito para Hinata – dijo Hiroko cruzándose de brazo<br>- Lo siento Hiroko, también sabía que tu también lo haría – dijo Naruto

CONTINUARA...


End file.
